Just One Second
by princesspevensie
Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, Rose and the Doctor will be together :)**

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who read this before, this is like my previous version, except I'm going to re-write it cause it was a bit difficult to include The Doctor, Rose and Martha all at once. Anyway, Since I wrote the other chapters, I'll be updating fast.**

**So here we go again... **

**Song: **

**- New Adventures (Doctor Who series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

**- Doomsday (Doctor Who series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

**- The Doctor's theme (Doctor Who series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End...**

* * *

**Danger**. HA! The Doctor and Rose Tyler practically laughed in the face of danger. They were the Stuff of Legends; Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake. You can't have one without the other. It was like they were two sides of the same coin, nothing can come between them. But this type of danger, Rose wanted nothing more than to be back on the Tardis, safe and sound, with The Doctor rambling on about different planets or stuff like that.

The suction of the wind that was pulling the Cybermen and the Daleks in was strong. Too strong that Rose and The Doctor had to hold on with all their life on the clamps. That was the danger for this minute. Trying not to get pulled into the Void.

The Doctor and Rose grinned at each other as they watched the Cybermen and the Daleks get sucked into the Void helplessly when all of a sudden there was a small explosion on The Doctor's side made the smiles on their faces slip. The Doctor's leaver slammed in the 'Off' position. As the suction started to ease, The Doctor started to reach for the leaver, while he struggled to hold on to his clamp. There was no other way.

The Doctor lost his grip on his clamp but he managed to grab the lever with Rose watching, feeling more helpless than ever. Finally, The Doctor managed to push the leaver in the 'On' position upright, but he didn't have time to run towards his clamp as the suction of the wind of the Void increased. He had no other choice but to hold on with what he had.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted over the wind and the yells of the Cybermen and Daleks. "HOLD ON!"

The Doctor, despite the situation, rolled his eyes as he was lifted off the ground by the increased strength of the Void. "YEAH, THAT HELPS!" he yelled sarcastically in response.

The Doctor started to lose his grip on the leaver and his glanced at Rose who was watching him with fright. He smiled slightly at her before he let out a strangled cry and finally slipped. Rose screamed helplessly as The Doctor is falling dangerously close to the Void. All of a sudden Pete appeared in the room and The Doctor fell into Pete's arms. The Doctor glanced back at Rose who was holding onto her clamp before he disappeared with Pete.

Rose stared at the place where the love of her life vanished with her father, breathing heavily. The wind died down, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts.

In Pete's World, The Doctor got off the floor and started to bang his fists on the wall. As if this stupid wall was only thing keeping him from Rose.

"Take me back! No! Take me back! ROSE!" The Doctor yelled as he continued to bang his fists against the wall.

Pete slowly took off the Dimension Cannon from around his neck and pressed the 'On' button. Nothing happened.

"It stopped working," he said quietly before he looked at The Doctor. "You did it. You closed the breach," he added.

The Doctor finally lost it and started to cry and scream with his hand pressed against the wall. All of a sudden he felt a presence on the other side of the wall and he knew that it had to be Rose. And it was. Rose was pressed against the wall with her palm in the same position as The Doctor. The two stayed that way for a moment before Rose slipped her hand away from the wall and walked back, slowly towards the Tardis, tears running endlessly down her cheeks.

The Doctor bit his lip as he felt Rose's presence gone. He quickly wiped the tears from his face when he saw Jackie walking up to him.

"Come on, Sweetheart," she said gently, rubbing his back as she gently pulled him away from the wall, away from Rose and the Tardis. He only had three people that cared about him left. Jackie, Pete and Mickey.

...

Rose finally got to the Tardis and she felt that the Tardis was upset in her mind. Of course she was upset; she lost the only person that could fly her. Rose walked up to the console and rubbed her hand softly on it, trying to comfort her.

"Is there some way that I could say goodbye?" she asked softly. The Tardis hummed in response and then Rose was left holding on to the console. She landed on the floor with a bump and she groaned as Rose stood up.

"Where are we?" she asked and looked at the monitor which revealed a supernova. "Why did you bring me here?"

Rose felt someone nudge in her brain. "There is one tiny gap left, Rose," a voice said and Rose guessed that it was probably the Tardis.

Rose bit her lip. "How does this help me say goodbye to The Doctor?" she asked.

There was a pause before the Tardis answered. "You have to say The Doctor's name clearly, Rose," she answered before she left Rose's mind.

Rose sighed. "Doctor," she said loudly.

...

Meanwhile in Pete's World:

The Doctor was, for once sleeping, in the guest room of Pete's mansion. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but Jackie insisted that The Doctor came to live with them.

"Doctor," Rose's voice whispered.

The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up bolt right, as if he had a nightmare. No way. Was that Rose's voice he just heard? But that's impossible.

"Doctor," Rose whispered again.

The Doctor got up and walked towards the sitting room, unable to go back to sleep. He was joined later by Pete, Jackie and Mickey and they were all sitting around a roaring fire, still in their pyjamas.

"I had this dream," The Doctor started to say and he retold his dream to them. Anyone else would've thought he was mad. Well, now as he thought about it, he probably was. However Pete, Jackie and Mickey believed it. Because they met him and fought battles with him, so they listened to his dream without any interruption.

"She was calling me..." The Doctor continued and Jackie's eyes became hopeful.

So, that night, they all got changed with The Doctor in his usual brown pinstripe suit and brown trench coat, all of them packed up, got into Pete's old jeep and off they went. Just as his dream said, follow the voice. Across the water, kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles, following The Doctor's directions and they ended up towards a deserted beach.

"Doctor," Rose whispered.

Now the four of them are standing on the beach with Pete, Jackie and Mickey were standing by the jeep as The Doctor walked across the beach, his hands deep within the pockets of his trench coat. The Doctor came to a halt in the middle of the beach and just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Towards his left, Rose appeared out of thin air, The Doctor turned to her and she looked a bit translucent.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Inside the Tardis," she answered. "She told me that there was one gap left in the universe, about to close so she brought me to a supernova. She's blowing up a sun just so I can say goodbye to you," she replied, smiling slightly.

The Doctor continued to frown. "You look like a ghost," he commented.

Rose bit her lip before she turned around and in her hand appeared a sonic screwdriver.

"A sonic screwdriver?" he asked and watched as Rose hit the button and the light on the end turned pink.

"The Tardis made me one," she said and then laughed slightly. "It's pink," she added which made The Doctor chuckle as he watch her became more solid, as if she was really there. He knew that she wasn't though.

Rose sighed sadly. "I wish I can come through, though," she said.

"Then the whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse," he replied.

Rose shrugged. "So?" she asked, jokingly and they both laughed, as if nothing happened. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Norway," The Doctor answered.

"Norway?" Rose repeated.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. It's about fifty miles out of Bergen. This beach is called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'" he replied.

"Dalek?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for bad," he continued and Rose looked confused. "It translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay'," he added and they laughed softly at the irony of it.

The Doctor sighed as the mood sobered. "How long have we got?" he asked.

Rose bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "Only two minutes," she replied. "It's funny because I can't think of what to say," she added making The Doctor laugh slightly.

Rose glanced over and saw her parents and Mickey. The Doctor followed her glance and shrugged.

"Jackie wanted me to live with them. She seems to think she can keep me out of trouble," he answered her unspoken question making Rose smile. "Oh and you'r mum's pregnant. I hope that I'll live by the end of the pregnancy. Me and Jackie Tyler, I'll be lucky to survive," he said, seriously.

Rose grinned and laughed. "Give her my congratulations, yeah?" she asked. "I'm sure you'll live. You've been through worse than pregnant woman," she joked, still laughing. Rose bit her lip. "What about you, what are you doing now?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged again. "Pete offered me a job at Torchwood, to help me get back on my feet," he replied.

Rose laughed before she choked back another sob. "Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "You can't," he replied. "Rose, find someone to travel, alright?" he asked. "I don't want you to travel alone," he added and Rose nodded sadly, her tears streaming down her face once again.

"I love you," she said. "I wanted you to know that, before the end," she said quietly.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Quite right too," he replied, sadly.

Rose nodded, smiling through her tears.

"And I suppose, that it's my last chance to say it," The Doctor continued to say before he sighed sadly. "Rose Tyler," he said but couldn't finish his sentence as Rose fades into thin air. The Doctor stood alone on the beach, his mouth opened, not saying the words he desperately wanted to say as tears fell down his face.

On the Tardis, Rose stood there, sobbing loudly into her hands, feeling more alone than ever. She had no one left, only the Tardis.

Back on the beach, Jackie, Pete and Mickey watched The Doctor standing there alone and crying into his hands. Jackie, concerned for him, ran up to The Doctor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, in a motherly hug, whispering comfort words into his ear, as she let The Doctor cry silently on her shoulder.

Back on the Tardis, after crying for a good five minutes, Rose wiped her tears away as the Tardis taught her the right controls. Rose sighed as she sent the Tardis flying into the Time Vortex, her face blank of all emotions. Suddenly she looked up and saw a woman with bright red hair in a wedding dress standing in the Tardis, her back facing towards Rose.

"What?" she asked, taken aback by this.

The bride turned around and gaped at Rose. She let out a small yelp of surprised.

"What?" Rose repeated, getting more confused by each second.

"Who are you?" the bride asked, getting irritated.

"But..." Rose started to say, looking around confused.

The bride looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"What?" Rose asked loudly.

The bride growled. "What the hell is this place?" she yelled angrily.

"What!" Rose yelled back, completely shocked.

This strange turn of events changed everything. Just that one second in Torchwood made the universe unbalanced. Get ready for the Bad Wolf.

**A/N: So as I said before, I'm going to completely rewrite this story and make The Doctor stay in the parallel world. It will make it easier to write, especially for when I write Human Nature saga and Last of the Time Lords. **

**Please review :)**

**Thanks!**


	2. The Runaway Bride: Part 1

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose. _

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Song: **

**- Donna's Theme (Doctor Who soundtrack: Series 3)**

**- The Runaway Bride (Doctor Who soundtrack: Series 3)**

**- The Tree house (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island soundtrack)**

**A/N #1: Wow, it's only been up less than a week and already people like it. I just want to give a quick shout out to; Genesis Chi, sassywriterchick and keg5kaylee for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Happy Reading Folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Runaway Bride Part 1...**

* * *

**Donna** Noble sighed happily. The most important day of her life had finally arrived. She was getting married and she made sure that nothing would go wrong today. Her father, Geoff Noble, was about to take her down the aisle. However, Geoff had his arm linked through hers, which made Donna angry and she swapped their arms around.

"Sorry," he apologized and put his hand gently on top of hers.

The organ began to play the familiar wedding music which made Donna sigh happily as the guests stood up. Donna's fiancé, Lance who was at the front of the aisle, turned around and saw her. The two couple to-be smiled at each other happily as Donna and Geoff began to walk slowly up the aisle. Mutters of excitement from both their family members filled Donna's ears but her eyes were set on Lance.

About half way walking through the aisle, Donna began to glow gold which made Lance's eyes widened. It took Donna a moment to realize what was going on, but when she did, she screamed long and loud as she disappeared from the church and travelled through space.

The Tardis is still orbiting through the supernova when the gold dust flew straight though the Tardis walls and Donna landed in the control room, not noticing that Rose was still standing there.

Rose looked up from the controls and gaped at her.

"What?" She asked, taken aback from the strange event.

Donna turned around and let out a small yelp of surprise.

"What?" Rose repeated, getting more confused by each second.

"Who are you?" Donna asked, getting irritated.

"But..." Rose started to say, looking around confused.

Donna looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"What?" Rose asked loudly.

Donna growled. "What the hell is this place?" she yelled angrily.

"What!" Rose yelled back, completely shocked.

Rose started to look around for some kind of explanation. "How did you do that? We were in flight, that's impossible," she said still shocked that a total stranger entered the Tardis.

Donna growled. "Tell me where I am!" she commanded. "Where am I?" she asked, angrily.

Rose blinked and stared at her. "You're in the Tardis," she replied.

"The what?" Donna snapped.

"The Tardis," Rose repeated slowly.

"The what?" Donna asked again.

"The Tardis!" Rose said loudly, having enough of repeating the same thing over again. Especially when she just said goodbye to the love of her life. Rose turned around to face the console and wiped a tear that escaped from her eye at the thought of The Doctor.

"The what?" Donna repeated, still confused.

Rose sighed. "It's called the Tardis," she answered.

Donna growled. "That's not even a proper word!" she exclaimed angrily. "You're just saying things!" she added.

Rose looked at Donna curiously. "How did you get in here?" she asked, mostly to herself than to Donna.

Donna growled. "Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it," she ranted.

Rose just watched as Donna ranted on, staring at her with confusion on her face. "Who is Nerys?" she asked.

"Your best friend!" Donna snapped.

Rose chuckled. "My best friend is Shareen," Rose said before she frowned at Donna. "Why are you in a wedding dress?" she asked.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm going ten pin bowling!" she replied sarcastically. "What do you think, Blondie?" she snapped. "I was half way up the aisle," Donna added loudly.

Rose frowned and began to fiddle with the controls with the Tardis telling her what to do. Donna followed her, still ranting angrily.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you, I dunno, you drugged me or something!" Donna accused Rose.

Rose sighed. "I didn't do anything, I haven't even met you before," she replied logically.

Donna just ignored her. "We're having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" she yelled.

Rose didn't reply as she focused her attention on the controls, wondering what The Doctor would do if he was here. Donna looked towards the doors and rushed over to them. Rose looked up and ran towards her.

"No! Don't open those..." she started to say but it was too late as Donna opened the doors, revealing the supernova. Donna's mouth opened in surprise and Rose sighed and walked over to her.

"We're in space. Outer space. This is my... friend's space ship. It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space," Rose explained gently to Donna.

Donna gasped. "How am I breathing?" she asked.

Rose smiled. "The Tardis is protecting us," she answered, rubbing her hand gently on the wall of the Tardis. The Tardis hummed in response.

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

Rose looked at her. "I'm Rose. You?" she asked.

"Donna," she replied.

Rose glanced at her. "You human?" she asked, slightly curious.

Donna nodded. "Yeah. Why is that optional?" she asked back.

Rose shrugged. "It was for my friend," she said.

Donna looked at Rose, as if for the first time. "Why? Were they alien?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. _He_ was a Time Lord. The last of his kind. This was his space ship," she explained.

Donna shivered. "It's freezing with the doors opened," Donna said after a moment of silence.

Rose gently shut the doors and walked back to the consoles. Donna followed her.

"Well, where is your friend?" she asked.

Rose froze. "He's in a parallel universe," she answered. "And he can't come back," she added and swallowed heavily before she turned back to Donna. "I just don't understand something though. How can someone just appear inside the Tardis like you did?" she asked.

Donna sighed, irritated. "Get me to the church!" she demanded.

Rose shrugged. "Fine. It's up to you," she replied. "Where is the wedding?" she asked as the Tardis began to tell her what to do.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System," Donna said angrily as Rose started to pull leavers and typed on the keyboard.

As soon as the Tardis landed, Donna walked out of the Tardis but when she looked around, the surrounding was unfamiliar to her.

"I said 'Saint Mary's! Can you fly this thing or what?" she yelled.

Rose frowned. "But this never happened before. Not that I know anyway," she said, mostly to herself than to Donna. "Donna, have you had any alien contact before all of this?" she asked Donna who didn't ask as she walked around the Tardis before looking inside with her mouth opened in shock. Unable to take it anymore Donna started to run away with Rose chasing after her.

"Donna!" she yelled as she ran behind her.

Donna growled. "Leave me alone! I just want to get married!" she said loudly.

"Then, come back to the Tardis" Rose replied.

Donna shook her head. "No way. That box is too... weird."

Rose shrugged. "It's just bigger on the inside. That's all," Rose said, trying to comfort her as she thought of her entry on the Tardis with The Doctor.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, is that all?" she asked sarcastically and checked her watch. She sighed exaggeratedly. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it," she sighed as she walked with Rose beside her.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are," Rose suggested.

Donna rolled her eyes again. "And how do I do that? Haven't got a mobile in case you haven't noticed!" she snapped.

Rose sighed and pulled out her mobile phone. "Here," she said, offering her phone.

Donna looked at it as if it was going to bite her. "No thanks," she replied.

Rose put her phone away. "So this guy that you are marrying, what's his name?" she asked.

Donna smiled lovingly. "His name is Lance," she sighed.

Rose smiled with her tongue poking through her teeth. "Gotta like Lance," she joked.

Donna glared at her. "Oi! No one is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" she snapped before she ran off.

Rose smiled sadly. "You would've liked her, Doctor," she whispered before running after Donna.

When Rose caught up to her, she was calling for a taxi, but with little luck. She guessed it was because that they thought that maybe she was drunk or something.

After five minutes of trying to get a taxi to stop, Rose put her fingers between her lips and whistled long and loud which made Donna wince and covered her ears. It worked to catch a taxi's attention though because it stopped and they both got in.

Donna looked at the taxi driver. "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up!" she snapped.

The driver looked at her. "It'll cost you sweetheart. Double rates today," he replied.

Donna groaned. "Oh no!" she said and turned to Rose. "Have you got any money?" she asked, desperately.

Rose shook her head. "I left my wallet on the Tardis," she replied.

The taxi came to a screeching halt and Rose and Donna got out of the car leaving Donna angry.

"And that goes double for your mother!" she snapped at him before the taxi drove away. "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit," she complained making Rose turned to her.

"Is it Christmas?" she asked, surprised.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! If you're human, where have you been lately?" she asked sarcastically.

Rose pursed her lips. "You just forget about time in the Tardis," she replied with a shrug.

Donna turned around. "Phone box!" she said and she and Rose took off running.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas eve?" Rose asked.

Donna sighed. "Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely," she answered as they reached the phone box. Donna turned to Rose. "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?" she asked.

Rose took out her new sonic screwdriver which looked like The Doctors, except her light was pink and not blue. She pointed it at the phone box.

"Just, call the direct number," Rose suggested and the dial tone buzzes at the other end of the phone.

Donna turned to Rose in shock. "What did you do?" she demanded.

Rose shrugged. "Just something," she replied vaguely. "I'll go get some money," she added before she ran over to an ATM where someone was taking money out, but he was incredibly slow.

Meanwhile in the phone box, Donna sighed. "Oh, answer the phone!" she said impatiently as she punched in her mother's mobile. "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in..." she trailed off as she just remembered that she has no idea where she was. "Oh, my God, I dunno where I am! It's... it's a street. And there's WHSmith... but it's definitely Earth," she said, distressed.

Rose is still at the ATM when the man finally left and she walked up to it, her sonic screwdriver still in her hand. She pointed it at the machine and some money came out. Rose silently cheered as she took the cash when her eye caught by a row of robotic Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away from where she and Donna were standing and she thought back to where she and Mickey were being chased by the same Santa's last Christmas. Rose frowned in thought as she wondered what they might be doing here.

She was brought back to Earth by Donna shouting, "Thanks for nothing, Blondie! I'll see you in Court!" before she drove in the taxi with a robotic Santa.

"Donna! Wait!" she yelled but Donna's taxi didn't stop. Rose looked back at the other Santa's who all lowered their trumpets like a weapon ready to use. Rose turned to the ATM and pointed her sonic screwdriver at it and turned it on, making cash fly out of the ATM and flying down the street. People around the street, tried to get the money and stuff it in their pockets as Rose ran in the other direction, back to the Tardis, while trying to work out a plan to save Donna.

Meanwhile inside the taxi, Donna sighed. "I promise you mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look like a mess," she said, mostly to herself as she took off her veil while trying to catch her breath. "Hurry up!" she snapped.

Donna frowned when the taxi drove past the exit. "Hold on a minute, I said 'Chiswick'. You've missed the turning," she said to the driver. However there was no response. "'Scuse me? We should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!" Donna said but once again the driver didn't respond.

As the taxi drove onto the motorway, Donna became confused. "What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?" she asked angrily.

After a few minutes, Donna became scared. "Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?" she snapped and lunged forward to pull off the Santa's hood, as his mask fell off, the driver turned out to be a robot. Donna sat back into her seat in shock.

"Oh my god," she whispered before she started to push at the door and the windows, looking for a way out of the creepy taxi while trying to catch the attention of the passing drivers. "Help me!" Donna pleaded over and over again, still banging on the window.

A man in a red van noticed her trying to get out but he couldn't help her as they were on the motor way.

"Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!" Donna shouted when all of a sudden the Tardis fell out of the sky and was just near the Taxi which Donna was being held captive.

Donna turned around in shock. Could this day get any worse? "You are kidding me," she gasped in disbelief.

Meanwhile inside the Tardis, Rose attached a string that The Doctor kept lying around to the controls so when the Tardis tells her what to do, she can do it while rescuing Donna. As she opened the door, Rose saw Donna in the taxi.

"Open the door!" Rose shouted.

Donna couldn't hear her though. "Do what?" she asked.

"Open the door!" Rose repeated.

Donna shook her head while banging her fists against the window. "I can't, it's locked!" she yelled back.

Rose used her brand new sonic screwdriver to sonic the door, which Donna pushed the window down.

"Santa's a robot!" Donna yelled to her incredulously.

"Donna, open the door!" Rose shouted.

"What for?" Donna asked.

"You've got to jump!" Rose answered.

The robot turned its head slightly at this.

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" Donna yelled shrilly.

The robot put its foot down and they began to speed up the highway, overtaking the Tardis. Rose sighed as she pulled the string, causing explosions from the console. As Rose struggled regaining her balance, she took her sonic and pointed it at the robot, disabling it.

"Listen to me, Donna. You have got to jump!" Rose yelled desperately.

Donna scoffed. "I'm not jumping on the motorway!" she said loudly.

Rose sighed. "Whatever that thing is, it needs you for something, something bad. Come on! JUMP!" Rose replied.

"I'M IN MY WEDDING DRESS!" Donna shouted, trying to match her voice with Rose's.

Rose rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "And you look lovely, Donna. Really you do, just jump!" Rose said.

Breathing heavily and swallowing in fear, Donna opened the door and took a position, ready to jump as Rose opened her arms, preparing herself to catch Donna.

Donna bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't do it!" she yelled, fearfully.

"Trust me," Rose said calmly.

Donna looked at Rose. 'Your friend, the one that you lost. Did you trust him?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "I did. I trusted him with my life. And he isn't dead. He's alive. Just jump!" Rose yelled.

Donna took a deep breath and jumped with a scream. She landed on the Tardis, on top of Rose on the floor. The Tardis closed the doors and took off into the sky, away from the Santa disguised robot.

Rose parked the Tardis on a rooftop and the two women got out of a smoking Tardis with Rose using a fire extinguisher to get rid of the flames. Donna looked at her watch to see that it's just gone past three.

"Funny thing I always thought with my friend was that the Tardis doesn't really do much flying," Rose said, attempting a conversation with Donna as she walked up to her. "I think we'd better give her a couple of hours to repair and stuff," Rose added but Donna didn't respond. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Donna shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she replied.

Rose bit her lip. "Did we miss it?" she asked.

Donna nodded sadly. "Yeah," she answered.

"You still got the honeymoon," Rose said, hoping this will cheer her up.

Donna shrugged again. "I'll be a holiday now," she corrected.

Rose winced. "Sorry," she apologized.

Donna looked at her. "It's not your fault," she replied.

Rose smiled and chuckled. "Well, there's a change," she joked.

Donna sighed as she sat down on the edge of the rooftop. "Wish we had a time machine," she said quietly making Rose smirk at the irony of it.

"But, even if I did, my friend explained that you can't cross your own time stream," Rose said with a shrug making Donna suspicious.

Rose removed her leather jacket and wrapped it around Donna. "You better put this on," Rose added, taking out a gold band that looked like a wedding ring.

Donna sighed. "Do you have to rub it in?" she complained.

Rose chuckled before she grew serious. "The Tardis told me that those robot creatures can trace you and this is a sort of ring to protect you from them," she replied before she passed it to Donna who slipped it on her finger.

"So come on then. Robot Santa's, what are they for?" she asked Rose.

Rose shrugged. "My friend told me that they are sort of like scavengers. The Santa outfit is a disguise. I ran into them last year when my friend was sick," she replied.

Donna turned to Rose. "Why, what happened?" she asked.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "There was a great space ship in the sky," Rose answered. "You didn't notice?" she asked.

"I had a hangover," Donna replied dismissively.

Rose decided not to argue with this and sighed looking at her old apartment. "I use to live there before I met my friend," Rose commented before growing silent thinking about her last Christmas with The Doctor.

Donna frowned at Rose. "Your friend... who was he?" she asked.

Rose sighed heavily. "The thing is, what do those scavengers want with you and how did you appear in the Tardis?" she asked as she took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned Donna with it, trying to get out of answering Donna's question. "What's your job?' she asked curiously.

"I'm a secretary," she answered making Rose frown.

"What kind of secretary?" Rose asked as she read the results on her sonic screwdriver.

Donna smiled. "I'm at HC Clements," Donna replied. "It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought "I'm never gonna fit in here". And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him, one cup of coffee. That was it," Donna explained with a loving smile on her face as she thought of the love of her life.

Rose frowned as she thought about it. "When was this?' she asked.

Donna shrugged. "Six months ago," she answered.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Bit quick to get married," she commented.

Donna bit her lip. "Well... he insisted," she said and Rose somehow doubted this. "And he nagged... and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in," Donna replied with a sigh.

"What's HC Clements do?" Rose asked.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing," Donna said. "If you ask me it's just another word for 'locksmiths'" Donna added.

Rose snorted. "Keys..." she mused as she played with her sonic screwdriver.

Donna sighed. "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Blondie," she said to Rose who laughed at the nickname as they both got up and walked back to the Tardis.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken," Donna added.

When Rose landed the Tardis, Donna opened the doors, she heard loud music coming from inside the room where reception was being held in. As she opened the doors, she looked, around the room, thunderstruck. Donna's mother, Sylvia, spotted her by the door and everyone else's eyes turned to Donna and the room became deadly silent.

"You had the reception without me!" Donna snapped

Lance couldn't believe his eyes. "Donna, what happened to ya?" he asked.

"You had the reception without me!" Donna repeated angrily.

There was an awkward, tense, pause.

"Hello, I'm Rose," Rose said, trying to relieve the tension.

Donna turned to Rose. "They had the reception without me," Donna snapped at her.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I figured it out for myself," Rose replied.

A blonde woman, named Nerys spoke up. "Well, it was all paid for, so why not," she said, uncaring.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Nerys," she replied rudely.

Sylvia walked up to Donna. "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end, "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know..." she couldn't say anymore as everyone else started to crowd around Donna and Rose. Donna burst into tears, feeling overwhelmed by all of them, suddenly everyone settled down and Lance took her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. All the guests applaud and behind Lance's back, Donna winked at Rose through her fake tears. Rose smirked. The Doctor would've loved her.

**A/N: ****Well, here we are. Part one of Donna's first appearance done. Please tell me what you guys think? The most changes will be with the Daleks in Manhattan. Anyway thank you to everyone who favourite and followed this story as well. It really means a lot to me!**

**Again, please Review :)**

**Thanks!**


	3. The Runaway Bride: Part 2

_**;pJust One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose. _

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs for chapter: **

**- The sun's gone wibbly (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 5)**

**- A Tyrannical Menace (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 5)**

**- This is the Dream (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 5)**

**- The mad man with a Box (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 5)**

**- Rose's theme (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 4)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Runaway Bride Part 2...**

* * *

**The** reception continued as it did before only Donna was in it, dancing with the love of her life. Rose was standing at the bar with a drink in her hand. Rose's eyes fell on a couple as a woman fell backwards over her partner's arm and she had a brief flashback to when The Doctor and her were in New Earth when Cassandra just left her body and The Doctor caught her in his arms.

Rose swallowed heavily and looked away when a man with a video camera caught her eye. Rose walked up to the man as he put the tape in the camera.

"I taped the whole thing - they've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the News". Here we are," he said as the video came on.

The tape played from the beginning and Rose saw Donna on the tape started to glow before she disappeared into thin air. The glow looked strangely familiar.

"Hang on," she said. "Play it again," she added and the man did as she asked.

He chuckled. "Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping," he said, thinking it's a joke.

Rose frowned as she watched it again. "But that looks like regeneration energy, what did he call it?" she grumbled as she tried to remember The Doctor telling her what it was. "Huon Particles," she recalled making the man beside her confused.

"What are they?" he asked.

Rose continued to frown. "My friend, he said that they're ancient though. They're so old that..." she trailed off as she looked at the ring that she gave Donna. "It can't be hidden by a bio damper!" she said as she ran to a window and just as she expected she saw a row of robotic Santa's waiting outside.

Rose ran up to Donna. "Donna, they found you," she said loudly over the music.

Donna stopped dancing to Lance and looked at her incredulously. "But you said I was safe," she pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "It won't work," she said. "We need to get everyone out of here," she added.

"Oh my God, that's my family," Donna trailed off as looked at everyone.

"Out the back door!" Rose shouted as she and Donna ran out of the room, towards the back door. However when they opened it, they saw two robotic Santa's walking slowly, trumpets raised as if they were weapons.

Rose sighed. "Maybe not," she muttered.

Rose and Donna ran back to the party, towards a window and say another pair of robotic Santa's walking slowly to the window.

"We're trapped," Donna said softly.

As Rose and Donna watched the Santa's, Rose noticed that one of them held a remote control and she looked back at the Christmas tree with her eyes widening as she remembered last Christmas.

"Christmas trees," she said.

Donna turned to look at the tree. "What about it?" she asked Rose.

"They kill," was Rose's reply as she ran up to it. "Get away from the Christmas trees!" Rose yelled at the guests.

Donna grabbed the children who were near the Christmas tree and yelled, "Out! Lance, tell them!" she snapped at Lance who looked at her confused.

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, they've gone mad! Why? What's a Christmas tree going to..." she trailed off and her attention seemed to be something that was above Rose and Donna's heads.

Rose and Donna turned around to see baubles floating above their heads, dong some sort of dance. Rose bit her lip, staring at them mistrustfully; knowing that they are probably going to do something dangerous soon. And they did. The baubles started to dive-bomb around the room, landing on the floor, causing mini explosions. The guests start to scream and ran for cover. Donna pulled Lance under a table to hide from them while Rose ran up to a DJ stand, gaining an idea.

"OI, Santa's!" She shouted, gaining their attention. "If you want to attack someone with a sonic screwdriver, word of advice," she said as she picked up a microphone. "Don't let them near a sound system," she said into the microphone before she held her sonic screwdriver near a speaker before turning it on, making a high pitch sound blasting from them.

Everyone held their ears while the robotic Santa's were vibrating before they collapsed into pieces. Rose removed her sonic screwdriver from the speaker and ran over to them so she could examine the Santa's while the guest's got up off the floor.

"Michael, Connie?" Rose heard Donna ask, but she was too interested in the Santa's.

Lance looked around, confused. "But what is it?" he asked. "What were they?" he added.

Donna sighed. "Just stop wittering, just help 'em," she told him, breathlessly.

Rose frowned as she picked up a remote control that the Santa's were holding. "Look at that," she said to Donna as she held it out in front of her. "Remote control for the decorations," she continued as she picked up one of their heads. "But it looks like there's a second remote control for the robots," Rose added. "Why? Unless they are not scavengers anymore," she mused as she frowned in thought.

Donna sighed again. "Never mind them. People have been hurt," she said, trying to get Rose's attention.

Rose stood up, holding one of the heads to her ear. Whenever there's a remote control, there's always a signal. Well, at least that's what she learnt on her adventures. "You keep missing the big picture, Donna," she replied. "There's still a signal," she added and ran off outside.

Donna made a move to follow her, when her mother started to speak. "Donna, who is she?" Sylvia asked.

Donna frowned, unable to give her an answer when she ran outside to join Rose, leaving Lance and Sylvia staring at her.

When Donna ran outside, she found Rose, scanning the robot's head.

"There's someone behind this," she said to Donna. "Controlling the robot army," she added.

Donna bit her lip. "But why me? What have I done?" she asked.

Rose raised her sonic to scan the sky. "Well, when we find out who's controlling them, we'll ask them," she answered as she frowned, reading the results. "There's something in the sky," she added.

Lance stepped outside and was beside Donna when Rose ran up to her. "Oi, Donna. We need to get to your office, I think that's where it all started," she said to her before she turned to Lance. "And Lance, could you please give me a lift?" she asked. "Probably better if we drove," she added making Lance sigh as they ran to his car, not allowed to give that weird woman an answer.

As they entered H.C Clements, Rose, Donna and Lance ran into Donna's office with Donna in the lead. Rose went straight to a computer.

"You might think it's just locksmiths, Donna," Rose said. "But H.C Clements was brought up by Torchwood twenty three years ago," she explained, remembering the research she did on a phone.

Donna stared at Rose, confused. "Who are they?" she asked.

Rose looked at the computer screen, her face blank of all emotions. "They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf," she answered and was met by silence from Donna. "... Cybermen invasion? Skies over London full of Daleks?" she tried.

Donna shrugged. "I was in Spain," she lied.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "They had Daleks in Spain," she said.

Donna shrugged again. "Scuba diving," she replied.

Rose sighed. "Donna, you keep on missing the big picture," she said. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C Clements stayed opened so someone must have taken over," she said mostly to herself than to Donna and Lance.

Donna bit her lip. "What do they want with me?" she asked.

Rose walked over to Donna, calmly. "Somehow, you've been dosed with Huon Particles which, apparently to what my friend said, hasn't existed since the Time War and the only way that you could get Huon Particles is by looking at the heart of the TARDIS. I would know 'cause I was dosed with them as well. Until my friend saved me that is," she explained, but Donna looked at Rose, confused.

Rose looked around and picked up a mug. "Okay, say that this is the TARDIS," she said and picked up a lead pencil. "And this is you," she added, holding the pencil in front of Donna. "It's like you got magnetised inside the TARDIS and that's how I think you got in," she replied.

Donna stared at the mug and pencil. "I'm a pencil inside a mug?' she asked weakly.

Rose smiled. "If you want to put it that way, then yeah, you are," she answered before she turned to Lance. "Lance, what was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" she asked as she started to sonic the computer, looking for information.

"I don't know. I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager!" he exclaimed.

Rose frowned as she held her sonic screwdriver to the computer screen until she found the page she was looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance asked angrily.

Rose sighed. No wonder The Doctor gets frustrated with stupid questions. "Well, Donna said H.C Clements makes keys right?" she asked and they nodded. "If you look at the map... we're on the third floor," she said and started to run towards the lift.

When Donna and Lance caught up with her, the lift arrived and Rose stepped into it.

"So underneath the reception is the basement yeah?" she asked and both Donna and Lance nodded. "How come on the lift there is a button that says 'lower basement'? There's another floor which doesn't exist on the plans," she added.

Lance stared at her incredulously. "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" he asked.

Rose simply stared at him. "Nope, I'm showing you that this building's got a secret floor,"she replied.

Donna just stared at her. "It needs a key," she pointed out.

Rose smirked. "I don't," she said as she took out her sonic screwdriver and turned it on, holding it towards the keyhole. "Right, thanks Donna, Lance. I'll see you guys later," she added.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, no you don't Blondie! You're the woman who keeps saving my life. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" she snapped as she stepped into the lift. She then looked at Lance pointedly. "Lance," she said, ordering him silently to get in the lift.

Lance bit his lip. "Maybe I should go to the police," he suggested and Rose hid a smirk, remembering her first encounter with The Doctor.

Donna rolled her eyes again. "Inside," she ordered.

"To honour and obey?" Rose asked, smiling.

Lance sighed. "Tell me about it," he replied.

"OI!" Donna snapped as the lift started to go down.

When the lift landed, they were in the lower basement. Rose, Donna and lance stepped out and looked around. They seemed to be in a dark and gloomy tunnel which was lit with an eerie green light.

Donna gasped. "Where are we?" she asked but Rose didn't answer her. "Well, what goes on down here then?" she tried again.

Rose frowned as she looked around. "Dunno. Let's find out," she suggested.

"Do you think that Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna asked.

Rose sighed. "Actually I think he may be a part of it," she said trailing off when something caught her eye. "Oh, look. Transport," she said happily as she walked up to three electric scooters. They all hopped on either one.

Rose was on Donna's right while Lance was on Donna's left. Donna looked at both Lance and Rose before she bursts out laughing and Rose joined in, leaving poor Lance totally confused at the inside joke.

When they came to a door marked with letters saying 'Torchwood: authorised personnel only,' so naturally, Rose got off her scooter and turned the wheel, opening the door which revealed a ladder inside.

Rose frowned as she walked in. "Okay; Donna, Lance, don't go anywhere," she said as she started to climb the ladder.

Donna sighed. "You better come back," she slightly threatening Rose.

Rose smirked at her. "I probably couldn't get rid of you if I tried," she said cheekily before she climbed the ladder. As she reached the top, she noticed the underside of a manhole so; naturally she opened it and pushed it. As she got out she noticed that all around her were the Thames Flood barrier. Rose frowned in thought as she climbed back down.

Rose looked at Donna and Lance when she reached the ground. "Up on top of us there's the Thames Flood barrier," she told them.

Donna stared at her in shock. "What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" she asked.

Rose chuckled. "Yep," she answered.

Rose opened a door which revealed a room filled with huge test tubes and electrical equipment with liquid bubbling inside the test tubes.

Rose frowned in thought. "What's going on here?" she asked softly as she looked at the strange liquid. "I think this is sort of like the Huon Particles. Well, a copy of it since it was destroyed by my friend," she added.

Lance frowned. "Your friend," he said slowly. "What company does he represent?" he asked.

Rose snorted. "I guess, you could say he was a freelancer," she replied.

Donna held her hand to her stomach. "You mean, the thing that's inside me?" she asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yeah," she answered.

Donna gulped. "So, tell me something. Am I safe?" she asked nervously.

Rose looked uncurtain at her. She is no Doctor, but the last time she had Huon Particles in her was when Bad Wolf took over her and The Doctor gave up one of his life for her to be safe.

"Yes," was Rose's weak reply.

Donna bit her lip. "But if you friend's people got rid of it, why did they do that?" she asked, slightly dreading the answer.

Rose sighed in defeat. "Because they were deadly," she answered honestly. "As I said before, I nearly died if it wasn't for my friend," she added, biting her lip hard.

Donna gasped. "Oh my God..." was all she said.

Rose laid her hands gently on Donna's shoulders. "I promise you Donna. I will sort this out and figure out what's happened to you. I won't lose someone else," she promised.

Just then a female's voice spoke, "Oh, she is long since lost."

With loud clanging a wall slid open, revealing a secret chamber with a huge hole in the middle, this made Rose frown in thought.

The voice continued to speak. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe,until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" the same voice shouted and Lance's eyes widened as he began to hurriedly to retreat through the door. Robots suddenly pointed guns at Rose and Donna who looked at each other.

Rose walked up to the massive hole only to snort in amusement. "Very Torchwood to build a massive hole. How far does this thing go down?" she asked.

The voice answered. "Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!"

Rose raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Seriously? Why?" she asked.

"Dinosaurs," Donna suggested.

Rose turned to look at her. "What?"

"Dinosaurs," Donna repeated.

Rose looked at Donna confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

Donna shrugged. "That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!" she said defensively.

"That's not helping much," Rose replied.

The voice cackled. "Such a sweet couple," the female's voice teased.

Rose sighed irritated. "Only someone completely bonkers would talk into thin air. Where are you?" she asked the voice.

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night," the voice replied.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I didn't come all this way to make a fool out of myself. Show yourself!" she snapped.

"Who are you with such command?" the voice asked.

Rose frowned in thought. "Bad Wolf," she replied quietly, making Donna confused.

Suddenly there was a beam of light and a spider cross woman was snapping and hissing at them.

Rose sighed. "Bugger, never seen them before," she said quietly.

Donna turned to her. "How many aliens have you met?" she asked, shocked at the alien before her.

Rose shrugged. "Too many to name," she replied before turning to the alien. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Empress of the Racnoss!" she answered.

"Let me guess, you're the last of your kind?" she asked.

The Empress chuckled. "Such a sharp mind," she commented.

"So if you came from the Dark Times, how did you survive?" she asked.

"Racnoss were born starving," she replied.

Rose gasped, catching on. "So you ate people," she summerised making Donna gasp as well.

"They eat people?" Donna repeated.

Rose turned to Donna. "H. C Clements, did he wear those, er, black and white shoes?" she asked Donna.

Donna nodded. "Yeah. We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats," she replied.

Rose nodded and pointed upwards only to reveal a web and a pair of the said black and white shoes sticking out of them.

"Oh my God!" Donna gasped.

"My Christmas dinner," The Empress cackled.

"But if you came from the Dark Times, then your race shouldn't even exist!" Rose said.

"Except for me!" The Empress shouted

Donna spotted Lance on a balcony who motioned her to be quiet. Donna gained an idea. "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" she asked, trying to distract The Empress. "Look me in the eye and tell me!" Donna snapped which made The Empress chuckle.

"The Bride is so feisty!" she laughed.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Donna said the last part to Lance who was about to swing the axe but stopped and... laughed? The Empress began to laugh with him.

"That was a good one, your face!" Lance said to The Empress.

The Empress smirked. "Lance is funny," she cooed.

Donna looked at the two of them, confused. "What?" she asked.

Rose sighed sadly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Donna turned to her. "Sorry for what?" she asked before she turned back to Lance. "Don't be so stupid, get her!" she snapped.

Lance stared at her pityingly. "God she's thick," he said.

"I don't understand," Donna said quietly.

Rose turned to her. "How did you meet him?" she asked quietly.

"In the office," Donna replied.

Rose nodded. "He made you coffee," she added.

Donna looked at Rose confused. "What?" she asked.

Lance nodded. "Every day I made you coffee," he said, as though Donna was an idiot.

"You were dosed with Huon Particles for six months," Rose added.

Donna's eyes widened. "He was poisoning me?" she asked and Rose nodded.

"It was all there in the job title," she said to Donna before turning back to Lance. "The Head of Human Resources," she added bitterly.

Lance smirked. "And this time, it's personnel," he joked making him and The Empress laugh.

"But... We were getting married," Donna said sadly.

Lance scoffed. "Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap, "oh, Brad and Angelina, is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia," he said nastily and Donna stared at him with hurt all over her face. Lance turned to look at The Empress. "I deserve a medal," he said to her.

Rose scoffed. "Is that was she offered you?" she snapped. "What are you now? Her consort?" she asked.

Lance shrugged. "It's better than spending a night with her," he answered, pointing to Donna.

Donna looked at Lance, hurt. "But I love you," was all she said.

Lance smirked. "That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Rose, the big picture, what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Rose?" he asked, looking at Rose.

The Empress looked at Rose. "Who is the blonde human?" she asked Lance.

Rose shrugged. "No one important... sort of homeless right now. The point is what is down there?" she asked, pointing to the hole. "If the Racnoss are extinct, then what is going to help you at the Centre of the Earth?" she added.

Lance looked at The Empress. "I think she wants us to talk," he said teasingly.

The Empress nodded in agreement. "I think so too," she agreed.

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna," Lance said.

"Kill the blonde human!" The Empress ordered.

Donna moved to stand in front of Rose. "Don't you hurt her!" she snapped.

Rose shrugged. "It's okay Donna," she said gently.

"No it isn't," Donna replied, slightly scared as the Robots pointed their guns at them.

"Okay, think about it," Rose said to Lance and The Empress. "If the Huon Particles made Donna go into my friend's spaceship. If you reverse it," she said holding up a small test tube. "We could make it come to her," she added as Donna began to glow again and the Tardismaterialised around Donna and Rose.

As the Tardis dematerialised, Rose was at the console as Donna sat down on the captain's seat, shaken up by the events that her so called the love of her life pulled on her.

"Donna. I sort of lied when I said I didn't have a time machine," she said and Donna looked at Rose with tears running down her cheeks. "We need to find out what she's up to so to do this, we need to go to the beginning of the Earth," she added.

When the Tardis arrived at the chosen destination, Rose looked at the miserable Donna with a frown on her face.

"We've arrived. Want to see?" she asked quietly.

Donna shrugged sadly. "I suppose," she answered, unenthusiastically.

Rose smiled slightly as she walked towards the doors. "I never have seen this before. We will be the only two humans who'd seen this," she said.

Donna sighed. "All I want is my bed," she replied.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the beginning of the Earth," Rose said dramatically as she pushed the doors opened to reveal a bright light and floating rocks and gases. Doona's mouth opened in shock.

Rose chuckled slightly. "When I first began to travel with my friend, he showed me the end of the Earth. I saw it got blew up and everything. But I never saw it how it got put together," she said sadly.

Donna looked around. "Where's the Earth?" she asked.

Rose sighed. "All around us. According to my friend anyway," she answered.

"Lance was right," Donna said sadly. "Compared to the wedding, we're just tiny," she added quietly.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, but the human race is what we do. We make sense out of chaos and all of that," she said. "What my friend told me on how the Earth got put together was that one tiny rock began to pull everything together. Like all the gases and the rocks we see now. They start to pull in until you get..."

"The earth," Donna finished.

Rose nodded but frowned. "But the million dollar question is what is that first rock?" she asked.

Just then a huge star shaped rock floated into view. Donna pointed at it. "Look," she said to Rose.

Rose sucked in a breath. "The Racnoss," she replied quietly and then bolted towards the consoles.

"Donna! What are they doing?" she asked while playing with the buttons and leavers.

Donna turned back to look. "Exactly what you said," she shouted back.

Rose ran back to the door and her eyes widened. "Oh, I get it. They became the Centre of the Earth!" she gasped.

The Tardis suddenly began to shake violently and both Rose and Donna were nearly thrown off their feet.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

Rose bit her lip. "Trouble," she answered and slammed the doors shut.

Rose and Donna were struggling to keep their balance as the Tardis began to shudder and tip slightly.

"What the hell is it doing?" Donna shouted at Rose.

"Well, I think the Racnoss is pulling us back in!" Rose shouted back.

Donna growled. "Can't you stop it?" she yelled.

"NO!" Rose yelled back. "I'm not that good!" she added with a frown as the Tardis is still shuddering and shaking before materialising down in a corridor.

When they landed, Rose and Donna walked out of the Tardis.

"I think we're close," she said to Donna before she took off running to the right with Donna following her. They continued to run until they reached the door, leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

"What do we do?" Donna asked, gasping for breath.

Rose frowned in thought. "I actually don't know. Usually my friend and I make our plans up as we go along," she answered honestly.

Donna bit her lip. "I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" she asked.

Rose sighed and turned around so she faced the door. "I don't really know, Donna. All I know and can think of is that the Racnoss became the Centre of the Earth, but since my friends people got rid of the Huon Particles, they were stuck," she answered and didn't noticed that Donna was being carried away by the robot servants. "It looks like they need you for a key and they need you to open the lock. Hang on, how come you're so quiet?" she asked and turned around, only to see that she was alone in the corridor.

Rose groaned. She was becoming slow, like how The Doctor was. Rose looked up and down the corridor before turning to the door and opening it with her sonic screwdriver, only to see anarmed robot pointing its gun at her.

Meanwhile with Donna, she was tied up with Lance in a huge spider's web.

Donna growled and turned to Lance. "I hate you," she snapped.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart," he said sarcastically.

Down below then, The Empress looked up at them and cackled. "My golden couple. Together at last, your awful wedded life. Tell me; do you want to be released?" she asked.

"Yes!" Donna and Lance said together.

The Empress growled. "You're supposed to say 'I do'," she scolded.

"HA! No chance!" Lance yelled.

The Empress continued to growl. "Say it!" she yelled at him.

Lance turned to look at Donna. "I do," he said after a moment.

Donna stared at him for a moment as well. "I do," she repeated.

The Empress cackled. "I don't!" she yelled. "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" she ordered and Donna and Lance both began to glow again.

"And release!" The Empress added and the particles seemed to be going out of Donna and Lance and zoomed down the hole in the ground.

"The secret heart unlocks. And they will awaken from their sleep of Ages," The Empress said, almost gleefully.

Donna became confused. "Who will? What's down there?" she asked The Empress.

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How thick are you?" he asked her and Donna turned to glare at him.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" The Empress continued and the chirping of the spider Racnoss could be heard coming up the hole. "The web-star shall come to me," she added. "My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web," she ordered.

Lance was visibly shaking. "Use her! Not me! Use her!" Lance begged The Empress and Donna turned to look at him in shock.

The Empress smirked and laughed. "Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve," she said.

The web around Lance began to loosen and he fell down the hole.

"LANCE!" Donna shouted but it was too late. Lance was dead.

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat," The Empress ordered and Donna once again, became confused. What was she doing?

Meanwhile, Rose used the robot costume as a disguise and began to climb up a ladder that led to the side chamber.

The Empress still continued to talk. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" she hissed and turned to Rose. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little blonde human," she hissed to Rose.

Rose sighed and removed the cloak and mask, making Donna gape at her in disbelief.

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" she said and aimed her sonic screwdriver at the web which began to loosen as she turned on the sonic.

Donna gasped. "I'm gonna fall!" she screeched.

Rose shook her head. "You're gonna swing!" she corrected and Donna began to swing right over the hole and came straight at Rose who held out her arms.

"It's okay, Donna. I got you..." she trailed off when Donna hit the bars and tumbled down to the ground. The Empress smirked and Rose bit her lip as she looked at Donna. "Sorry," she apologised.

Donna sighed, irritated. "Thanks for nothing, Barbie," she said and Rose frowned at the nickname.

"The blonde human amuses me," The Empress smirked.

Rose continued to frown at The Empress. "Empress of the Racnoss," Rose began seriously, trying to sound like The Doctor. "I will give you one last chance. I can find you a planet and you and your children can stay there in peace," she offered.

The Empress began to laugh. "These pathetic humans amuse me," she chuckled.

Rose just continued to stare at The Empress. "What's your answer?" she asked.

The Empress smirked. "Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline," she said, still laughing.

Rose sighed. She really didn't want to do this. "What happens next is your own doing," she warned.

The Empress growled. "I'll show you what happens next," she hissed at the annoying human before turning to the robots. "At arms!" she ordered and the robots took aim at Rose, who just stood there with no emotion in her face. "Take aim, and..." she trailed off when she saw Rose smirk.

"Relax," Rose ordered and the robots shut themselves down.

Donna looked at them in confusion. "What did you do?" she asked.

Rose chuckled and pulled out the remote control out of her purple leather jacket. "Guess what I got, Donna. Pockets," she teased.

Donna gaped at her. "How'd that get in there?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "My friend made them bigger on the inside," she answered.

The Empress growled. "Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh," she said.

Rose sighed. "I'm telling you. I'm from Earth. My friend however, he's from a planet that is long lost. The name of his planet is Gallifrey," she said seriously and Donna stared at her in confusion.

The Empress became angry. "Your friend's people murdered the Racnoss!" she yelled.

Rose just watched her. "I warned you, though. You did this on your own accord," she said softly as she took out some red shiny baubles.

The Empress's eyes widened when she saw them. "No, no please don't" she begged but Rose just used the remote control to use the baubles to smash up the walls which began to flood the place. Some floated around The Empress while others created fire at The Empress's feet, who continued to wail in desperation as the water flowed down the hole. Donna watched the scene in shock as water began to soak her.

Donna turned to look at Rose. "Hey, Rose. You can stop now!" she yelled.

But Rose can't stop it. Even if she wanted to. Rose watched The Empress continue to wail for her children.

Rose smiled at Donna, weakly. "Come on then. We need to get out of here," she said and helped Donna up the stairs as both of them tried to get out, soaking wet. When they began to climb up the ladder, a thought came to Donna.

"But what about The Empress?" she shouted at Rose as water came pouring down at them.

"She's used up all of her Huon energy, she's defenceless!" Rose answered as she followed Donna up the ladder.

When Rose and Donna reached the top of the ladder, they climbed out of the manhole and began to laugh in delight.

"Just... one small problem," Donna said after catching her breath.

Rose turned to her. "What's that?" she asked.

Donna looked at her with a smile on her face. "We've drained the Thames," she replied.

Rose looked around and Donna was right. The Thames was completely drained from water. Rose turned back to Dona and both of them collapsed into another fit of laughter.

Back inside the Tardis, Rose moved around the consol, and the Tardis materialised outside a road, across the street. Donna stepped outside while Rose was leaning against the door.

"Told you she could survive anything," Rose said rubbing her hand lightly against the door.

"More than I've done," Donna said quietly.

Rose frowned and took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned her. "You're safe. The Huon particles have gone," she told her.

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of," Donna said softly to her.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him," she said.

Donna scoffed. "He deserved it," she said, uncaring, making Rose raise her eyebrows. Donna face softened. "No he didn't," she added. "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried," she said, indicating to her parents who were hugging in their lounge room.

Rose smiled. "That'll be the best Christmas present they could have," she replied softly. "Wait, I forgot that you don't like Christmas," Rose said.

Donna nodded. "Yes, I do," she replied.

Rose smirked when the Tardis told her something. "Even if it snows?" she asked and fiddled around with a hidden switch on the Tardis. A ball of light shot up in the sky, like fireworks, and snow began to fall down.

Donna laughed in delight. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Rose continued to smirk. "Magic," she replied sarcastically.

Donna smiled at Rose who smiled back. "Merry Christmas," Donna said.

"Same to you. So... what will you do with yourself now?" she asked.

Donna shrugged. "Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno, travel, see a bit more of planets Earth, walk in the dust. Just, go out there and do something" Donna said.

Rose bit her lip as she remembered what The Doctor told her to do. _"Rose, find someone to travel with, alright. I don't want you to travel alone_._"_ "Well, you could always come with me?" she suggested.

Donna smiled. "I can't. No, but really, everything we did today, do you live your life like that?" she asked Rose seriously.

Rose shrugged. "Not all the time," she lied.

"I think you do. And I couldn't," Donna said.

Rose nodded. "I know how you feel. But once you get over it, you want to explore what's out there. I was the same," she replied.

"Tell you what I will do though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on," she begged Rose.

Rose bit her lip when she remembered her last Christmas dinner with her mum, Mickey and The Doctor. "I don't do that sort of thing," she lied.

Donna frowned. "You might as well come, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty," she tried.

Rose sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. But go and warn them. Just don't introduce me as Barbie, okay?" she asked. "I just need to move her," Rose added, indicating to the Tardis. "See you in a bit," she said and walked back inside. As the Tardis began to dematerialised, Donna's eyes widened as she realized this was probably the last time she would see Rose.

"OI, ROSE!" she shouted.

When the engines stopped, Rose popped her head outside the door.

"Blimey, you can shout," Rose teased.

Donna bit her lip. "Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked.

Rose smiled. "If I'm lucky," she answered.

Donna sighed. "Just, promise me one thing. Find someone," she said.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered The Doctor's words. "I really don't need anyone," she said softly.

Donna smiled. "I think you do. Because sometimes, you need someone to stop you," she replied.

Rose nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. Donna good luck, and just be magnificent," she said.

Donna smiled and laughed. "I think I will, yeah," she replied.

Rose smiled at her before retreating back in the Tardis.

Donna frowned when something came to her. "Rose!" she shouted.

Rose sighed as she opened the door. "What is it?" she asked in mock exasperation.

Donna bit her lip. "That friend of yours. The one you lost. What was his name?" she asked.

Rose smiled. "His name was The Doctor," she replied.

Donna became confused. "Doctor Who?" she repeated.

Rose shrugged before disappearing back inside the Tardis and closed the doors. But unlike the usual dematerialising, the Tardis shot up into the night sky, like a shooting star. Donna smiled sadly before she turned around, and walked back inside her home, wondering if she would ever see Rose again.

**A/N: And that's Part 2 dusted. What do you guys think of it? I tried so hard to tone down Rose's lines with The Doctor's, but I just couldn't think of a way to do it. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it because next up is Tyler and Jones (Smith and Jones) Part 1!**

**Please Review! **

**Thanks :)**


	4. Tyler and Jones: Part 1

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose. _

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Martha's theme (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 3)**

**- All the strange, strange creatures (Doctor Who soundtrack: series 3)**

**- Raid on the castle (The chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tyler and Jones: Part 1**

* * *

**To **some people, planet Earth was so ordinary and boring. People were walking along streets, caught up in their own problems. That's how life was on planet Earth. A perfectly ordinary planet, with ordinary people doing ordinary things. However one person's life would change when she goes to work today.

A pretty dark-skinned woman, Martha Jones, was walking to work on this very ordinary street. She was surrounded by people with screaming children and other people going to work.

Martha's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ringing and picked it up from her bag. She rolled her eyes when she saw the ID and answered her phone.

"You're up early. What's happening?" she asked. She talked to several members of her family before she hung up her phone. It was her brother's 21st birthday party so her family was quite tense when her dad said that he was bringing his annoyingly bleached blonde, pretty girlfriend along. Martha really didn't know what her father saw in Annelisa, but she can't stop her father from bringing her. No matter how hard she tried.

All of a sudden, a pretty blonde woman, and unlike Annelisa, she had golden blonde hair and hazel brown eyes and was wearing dark jeans with a light purple top and a dark purple leather jacket, stopped in front of Martha with a bright grin and her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Hi. I'll need this back. Keep it in the front pocket of your red leather jacket," she said cheerily, handing a silver thing before she walked away, leaving Martha staring at her confused for a second before continuing her way up the street, on her way to the Royal Hope Hospital as she put away the silver tube. Thunder could be heard which made Martha sigh. Great.

Martha was about to enter the hospital when she was shoved by someone who was wearing black leather clothes and a shiny black helmet.

"Oi! Watch it, mate," she said to him but the person just looked at her before entering the hospital. Martha frowned before she walked inside and went to the locker room. She changed into her lab white coat. Just when she was going to close the door, she got an electric shock. Martha frowned at it and shut the door before walking to find the other medical students.

When she found them, they were surrounding an elderly woman who was named Florence Finnegan. Mr. Stoker, who was their teacher, was checking Florence's pulse. No offence to elder people, but Mrs Finnegan scared her. There was something off about her that Martha couldn't place her finger on it.

They walked over to a woman and Martha couldn't help but gape slightly at her. It was the same woman that talked to her this morning. Only she was wearing pink pajamas.

"Now then, Miss Tyler, a very good morning to you. How are you this morning?" Mr Stoker asked her.

The woman shrugged. "Miserable and bored," she replied, chuckling slightly.

Mr Stoker turned to his students. "Miss Rose Tyler admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me," he said to Martha.

Martha nodded and took out her stethoscope and walked near Rose. "That wasn't clever running around outside then. Wasn't it?" she asked her.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked back.

Martha pulled back and frowned at her. "On Chancery Street this morning," she tried. "You came up to me and talked to me," she added.

Rose frowned. "Why'd I do that for?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"I dunno. You just did," Martha said.

Rose shook her head. "Not me. I was here all morning and everything. Ask the nurses," she said.

Martha shrugged. "Well, that's weird cause she looked at you. Have you got a sister?" she asked.

Rose shook her head. "Nope. I was an only child," she replied.

Mr Stoker sighed. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," he said in a long suffering voice.

Martha chuckled a bit. "Sorry," she apologized and put her stethoscope to Rose's heart. Well there was only one, so she wasn't pregnant. But there was something else that she couldn't identify. Sounded like humming. Martha looked at Rose confused but Rose just winked at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" he asked, teasing her.

Martha bit her lip. "Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" she asked.

Mr. Stoker chuckled. "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart," he slightly scolded before picking up a clipboard, only to receive an electric shock. The same shock that happened to her with her locker.

Martha frowned. "That happened to me this morning," she said which made Rose frown in thought.

Morgenstern nodded. "I had the same thing on the door handle," he added.

"And me, on the lift,"Swales replied which made Martha continue to frown. What was happening?

Mr. Stoker nodded. "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by, anyone?" he asked.

Surprisingly it was Rose who answered. "Benjamin Franklin," she said when no one else voiced their answers.

Mr. Stoker nodded. "Correct," he said, surprised.

Rose nodded and smirked. "That was a horrible day. Ben and I hated my friend for what he put us through, that day. I got bloody rope burns from that kite and I was completely soaked through," she said.

Mr. Stoker nodded, though he was slightly disturbed. "Quite," he replied.

Rose chuckled slightly. "And then my friend got himself electrocuted," she added as though she was proud of her friend.

"Moving on," Mr. Stoker said as he and his students moved away from Rose. Rose couldn't help herself but grin when Mr. Stoker suggested a psychiatrist.

It was lunch time. And that meant Martha had to talk with her sister.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelisa that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up," she said, chuckling slightly at the thought of what Annelisa would say.

Her sister, Tish, sighed on the other end. "I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending. On fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan," she replied, walking around the corner from the hospital.

Martha looked at the window, only to see pouring down rain. "What in this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down," she said Tish frowned.

"It's not raining here," Tish replied and walked the corner. She saw the hospital and it was surrounded by black clouds and heavy rain. "That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am," she added.

Martha smiled. "Well you just got lucky," she said.

"No, but it's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head," Tish said, confused.

Martha sighed. "But listen, I tell you what we'll do," she said but trailed off when she say Rose Tyler dressed in a fluffy pink dressing gown. Rose glanced in the room, smiled at Martha before walking on.

Martha frowned a bit before continuing with her sister. "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and," she trailed off again when Swalestouched her arm, looking out the window."What is it?" she asked her.

Swales seemed to be paying attention out the window. "The rain," she said slowly.

Martha smiled at her. "It's only rain," she replied.

"Martha! Have you seen the rain?" Tish asked shocked.

Martha scoffed. "Why's everyone fussing about rain?" she asked.

"It's going up," Swales said at the same time as Tish said, "The rain is going up."

Martha turned to look and sure enough, the rain was going up. Swales and Martha gaped at it for a few minutes before they were thrown off their feet when the buildings start to shake. After it stops, Swales and Martha get up, breathlessly.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked.

Swales looked at Martha. "Are you alright?" she asked her friend.

Martha nodded. "I think so, yeah," she answered.

Swales looked outside. "Martha it's night. It was lunch time," she said.

Martha frowned and stepped closer to the window. "It's not night," she replied.

"It's got to be. It's dark," Swales said desperately.

Martha gaped. "We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon," she said, shocked.

Martha and Swales were sorting out the panicked patients.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out," Martha said, soothingly before walking past Rose's bed and towards a window.

Rose frowned and closed the curtain so she could get dressed.

Martha gasped. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" she said when she gained an idea. Martha was about to open a window when Swales stopped her.

"No don't. We'll lose all the air," Swales sobbed.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha asked, mostly to herself than to Swales.

Rose chose that moment to pull back the curtain and emerged fully dressed in dark jeans, light purple top and wore a dark purple jacket with black boots.

"That's a really good question. Brilliant in fact. What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Martha," Martha answered.

Rose frowned a bit. "And it was Jones, right?" she asked.

Martha nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

Rose walked over to join them. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question of the hour is, how are we still breathing?" she asked.

Swales continued to cry. "But we can't be," she protested.

Rose smiled gently at her. "I'll sort this out. I promise," she said to her before turning back to Martha. "Martha, what do we have here? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?" she asked.

Martha nodded. "By the patients lounge, yeah," she replied.

Rose turned to her. "Fancy going out for a bit?" she asked, seriously.

Martha nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

Rose frowned. "We might die," she warned.

Martha shrugged. "We might not," she argued.

Rose grinned. "Good. Come on," she said cheerily before walking off, leaving Martha to follow her and Swales to sob quietly over the strange events.

Rose grinned when she and Martha opened the door. "We're on the moon!" she said happily, spinning around which made Martha laugh at her before she stepped outside the balcony.

"We've got air. How does that work?" she asked Rose.

Rose suddenly turned serious. "Just be glad it does," she replied.

Martha couldn't help but gaze at Earth. A lump was forming in her throat. "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's 21st. My mother's going to be really, really," Martha trailed off as she thought about her family. Tish was probably wondering where Martha was while her other family members were totally unaware that Martha was on the _bloody_ moon!

Rose smiled sadly at her in understanding. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Martha nodded, trying to convince herself than Rose. "Yeah," she replied.

"You sure?" Rose asked.

Martha once again, nodded. "Yeah," she breathed, still looking at her home planet.

"Do you want to go back in?" Rose asked.

Martha shook her head. "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful"she said in awe.

Rose smirked. "You think?"

Martha nodded. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" she said eagerly.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Standing the earth light," she agreed, frowning slightly.

Martha bit her lip. "What do you think happened?" she asked.

Rose turned to her. "What do you think?" she argued.

Martha frowned in thought. "Extraterrestrial," she answered, making Rose smirk. "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home," she said sadly.

Rose smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I was there, in the battle..." she said, trailing off when a memory of The Doctor falling close to the void came to her mind. The worst day of her life.

Martha sighed. "I promise you, Miss Tyler, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way," she replied.

Rose frowned in thought as she looked down the building. "Call me Rose. Miss Tyler makes me feel old," she said.

Martha chuckled. "So why are you here then?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "I'm just a patient," she replied.

Martha couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Yeah right. You actually seem to know what's going on," she pointed out.

Rose sighed. "That's why I'm here. Something weird is going on and I want to solve it," she replied.

Martha snorted again. "What, are you like the female version of Sherlock Holmes?" she asked, amused.

Rose laughed. "Nope," she said.

Martha frowned when she looked back towards the Earth. "What's letting us breath then?" she asked.

Rose picked up a pebble. "Well, out of all the things that I've read so far, there must be some kind of," she said while throwing a pebble into the air which bounced off. "Force field. That's what's keeping the air in," she added.

Martha pursed her lips. "If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" she asked.

Rose bit her lip. "How many people in this hospital?" she asked.

Martha shrugged. "I dunno. A thousand," she guessed.

Rose's eyes widened. "One thousand people. Suffocating," she said through gritted teeth.

Martha gasped. "Why would anyone do that?" she asked, horrified.

A loud rumble noise was heard and Rose looked up. "Head's up. Ask them yourself," she replied as several spaceships landed on the moon, which made Martha gaped at the sight. Especially when the aliens of the ship were marching towards the hospital.

Rose swore. "I haven't seen these species before," she said.

Martha turned to her. "You've seen aliens?" she asked.

Rose had to laugh. "My best friend is an alien," she said.

Martha turned back to the aliens. "What are they doing here?" she asked Rose.

Rose grinned. "Let's find out," she suggested and walked back into the hospital.

When Rose and Martha ran towards the entrance, Rose crawled to get a better look at the aliens while Martha hid behind a plant, looking down below. Martha breathed a sigh of relief when Rose returned.

"So what are they?" Martha whispered.

Rose sighed. "They're Judoon. My friend mentioned them quite a few times. I guess you can say that they're like galactic police. Apparently they're scanning everyone who's human and looking for something that's not human. Which would be very bad news for my friend," she added with a slight smile.

Martha looked confused. "Why? Does he look human?" she asked.

Rose smirked. "Yeah. Heaps of aliens fit that description," she replied.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "A thousand?" she repeated.

Rose chuckled. "Yep," she said.

Martha turned to look down towards the entrance. "Why'd they bring us to the moon then?" she asked.

Rose frowned. "The moon is neutral territory. At least that's what my friend told me," she replied.

Martha bit her lip. "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" she suggested.

Rose looked at her surprised. "No. I like that idea though. It's too simple. Like I said, they're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human," she said and frowned. "Come on," she added quietly and they snuck away from the scene below.

They ran towards the office and Rose went straight to a computer while Martha kept a look out. Rose took out her sonic screwdriver to sonic the computer for information.

Martha came back into the room. "They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "Sonic screwdriver," she replied.

Martha frowned. "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" she said, thinking it was a joke.

Rose looked at her. "No really, it's a screwdriver and it's sonic," she replied before turning back to the computer.

Martha smiled. "What else have you got? A laser spanner?" she joked.

"My friend did. But he said it was stolen by a woman called Emily Pankhurst," Rose said before hitting the computer. "What's wrong with this thing? The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon," she sighed irritated. "I swear, I wasn't looking for any trouble, it finds me," she added.

Martha frowned. "But what were they looking for?" she asked.

Rose bit her lip. "Something that looks human, but isn't," she replied.

Martha chuckled. "Like your friend, apparently," she joked.

Rose sighed. "Like my friend, but not my friend," she said.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked.

"It could be a shape changer," Rose suggested.

Martha frowned. "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" she asked, curiously.

Rose shook her head. "Nope. Cause if they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," she said seriously.

Martha's eyes widened. "What? All of us?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, however if I could find it first," she said but trailed off. "OH!Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever," she said, impressed, running a hand through her hair.

Martha frowned. "What are we looking for?" she asked.

Rose sighed, irritated. "I dunno. Someone with unusual symptoms or something," she guessed before turning the computer around. "Maybe they have back-up files," she suggested while using her sonic screwdriver on the computer.

Martha bit her lip. "Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know," she said while leaving Rose.

Ten minutes later, Martha ran back in.

"I restored the back-up," Rose said proudly.

Martha gasped. "I found her," she told Rose.

Rose looked at her surprised. "You what?" she asked before looking past Martha's shoulders to see the Slabs.

Rose grabbed her hand and said one word. "Run."


	5. Tyler and Jones: Part 2

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Singapore (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End soundtrack)**

**- What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End soundtrack)**

**- One Day (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End soundtrack)**

**- Martha's theme (Doctor Who: series 3 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tyler and Jones: Part 2**

* * *

**Rose **and Martha ran down several corridors,still being chased down by the Slab. They even ran into the Judoon but manage to escape them. They continued to run all the way to the radiology department when Rose gained an idea. Rose pulled on Martha's arm and skidded into the room.

Rose locked the door with her sonic screwdriver and turned to Martha. "Martha, when I say 'now' press the button," Rose said.

Martha's eyes widened. "But I don't know which one," she told her.

"Then find out!" Rose said loudly as the Slab continued to band down the door.

Martha got out the manual to find out what button to press while Rose used her screwdriver on the machines in the room.

Rose looked up when she heard a bang and ran back to Martha when the Slab finally broke down the door.

"Now!" Rose said and Martha pressed the button. All of a sudden the Slab froze as it got hit by the radiation and fell down dead.

Rose sighed in relief and walked towards the machine which held her sonic screwdriver. "It's alright," she said. "My screwdriver absorbed the radiation," she added and Martha came out cautiously.

"What did you do?" Martha asked curiously.

Rose shrugged. "Just made the radiation levels increased," she answered. "Only way to kill leather, you see," she said, indicating to the Slab on the floor.

Martha's eyes widened. "You mean that thing is made from leather?" she asked incredulously.

Rose nodded. "Yep. They're basically servants. They must be with someone who the Judoon are after," she added as she took out her sonic screwdriver and slightly pouted when she saw it melted and burnt. And it was brand new too.

Martha gasped. "It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan then. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood like some kind of vampire or something," she told Rose.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why would she need to drink human's blood then?" Rose asked herself, frowning slightly. "She's trying to make out she's human by drinking human blood," she added and ran out of the room, leaving Martha to follow her, confused.

Rose and Martha hid behind a water cooler and saw a Slab walking down the corridor.

Rose groaned. "My friend told me that they always travel in pairs," she explained when Martha raised an eyebrow at her.

Martha frowned. "What about you?" she asked.

Rose looked at her. "What about me?" she counted.

Martha shrugged. "Haven't you got a partner?" she asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No wonder how he got so frustrated when I ask something personal," she muttered. "We're stuck on the moon, running out of air and you're asking personal questions," Rose said to Martha who shrugged. "Come on," she added when they ran into Judoon.

One of the Judoon held an instrument on Rose. "Half human, half alien," he said.

"WHAT!" Martha yelled looking at Rose who looked shocked herself and a little confused.

"Let's go," she said to Martha and they both ran as Judoon began to shoot at them with their guns. Rose and Martha ran up some stairs and into a room. Rose shut the door behind her.

"They already have done this floor. Hopefully with a bit of luck they won't come looking for us here," Rose said to Martha as they gasped for air.

Martha saw Swales and crouched down beside her. "How much oxygen is there?" she asked softly.

Swales sighed. "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out," she said quietly.

Rose looked at Martha. "How're you feeling?" she asked.

Martha grinned at her. "I'm running on adrenaline," she admitted, and to be honest, she liked it.

Rose chuckled. "Welcome to my world," she said dryly before frowning. "Why would Mrs Finnegan want to drink human blood for? She would still be not safe if she drank blood from someone with non-human DNA mixed with human DNA in their veins," she mused.

Martha's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't," she snapped. "You're not risking you're life," she added as she and Rose ran past Mr. Stoker's office.

Rose bit her lip and looked around. "Let's think for a minute. If I were an alien on the run, what would I do?" she asked and saw the MRI. She chuckled. "Oh! She's almost smart as him," she laughed when the door burst opened and Judoon came marching in.

Rose turned to Martha and hugged her. "Sorry Martha, but I have to do this," she said and kissed her forehead before running off, leaving Martha confused.

"Do what?" she asked herself when she was corned by Judoon.

Rose ran into the room when she saw Mrs Finnegan playing with the machine. Rose took a deep breath and walked in.

"Have you seen where we are?" she asked and Mrs Finnegan turned to her, a bit shocked before she continued what she was doing. "I mean we're on the bloody moon. I've always wanted to go to the moon and here we are! The only thing that probably scares me at the moment is the big rhino things with guns but we're on the moon!" she said, in what she thought was an excited voice.

"Hold her," Mrs Finnegan said and two Slabs came in and grabbed Rose's arms tightly.

Back with Martha, the Judoon came barrelling down thecorridor and Martha stood in the middle, waiting for them bravely.

"Find the non-human. Execute," the Judoon said.

Martha took a deep breath. "Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence," Martha said, slightly scared of them.

The head of the Judoon pointed his scanner at Martha and turned it on. "Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan," he said and pushed Martha against the wall, roughly. "What are you? What are you?" he asked, slightly confused with the human.

Meanwhile with Rose, Rose was still being held captive by the Slabs while Mrs Finnegan continued to mess with the machine.

"Uh, that machine. Is it supposed to make that noise?" Rose asked, nervously.

Mrs Finnegan continued to fiddle with the machine, not looking at Rose. "You wouldn't understand," she answered.

Rose bit the inside of her lip. She had to keep Mrs Finnegan talking. "Isn't that the MRI machine?" she asked.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla," Mrs Finnegan said.

"That's a bit strong, right?" Rose asked.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room," Mrs Finnegan answered, fiddling with the computers.

Rose's eyes widened. "Does that include the Earth?" she asked.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift," Mrs Finnegan said, shrugging.

Rose gasped. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

Mrs Finnegan smiled. "With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape," she answered.

Rose scoffed. "You sound like you're an actual alien," she laughed, trying to keep up the ignorant appearance.

Mrs Finnegan turned to her. "Right-o," she replied.

Rose pretend to widened her eyes in shock. "No way!" she said loudly.

"Oh yes," Mrs Finnegan agreed.

Rose chuckled. "I can't believe this. We're on the moon and there are aliens on board this hospital. Does this hospital have an ET department?" she asked.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking," she said, looking at Rose with a pointed look.

Rose frowned in confusion. "So, those rhino things, they're looking for you?" Rose asked.

Mrs Finnegan smirked. "Yes, but I'm hidden," she answered showing her hand which was marked with a X.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh, so that's what he meant. Maybe that's why their increasing their scanners," she added as an afterthought.

Mrs Finnegan turned to her in shock. "They're doing what?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yep. That's what the big rhino guy in front was saying. He said that... hold on... no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?" she asked, slightly confused.

Mrs Finnegan frowned. "Then I must assimilate again," she said in desperation

Rose frowned at her, confused. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"I must appear to be human," Mrs Finnegan answered.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "But you look human," she replied.

"I need my little straw," Mrs Finnegan said, mostly to herself while looking in her handbag.

Rose scoffed. "Why, you want to drink a milkshake or something?" she joked.

"You're quite the funny woman. Although, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady her!" she ordered the Slabs who bent Rose so that her neck was facing Mrs Finnegan.

Rose's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Mrs Finnegan smiled at Rose gently. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember," she said and Rose's last thoughts were, _I'm sorry Doctor. I love you_.

Martha looked at the marked X on her hand with a frown. What would Rose be doing now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the head of the Judoon.

"Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search," he said roughly while handing over a piece of paper to Martha.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Compensation," was all he said and Martha shrugged and stuffed it in the pocket in her lab coat before following them. All she was thinking was _please let Rose be alright_.

"Now see what you've done. This poor woman just died of fright!" Mrs Finnegan said in an innocent voice.

"Scan her!" The Judoon ordered when Martha arrived. "Confirmed: deceased!" he said.

Martha's eyes widened as she stared at Rose on the floor. "But it was her!" Martha said, looking at Mrs Finnegan who had a smug look on her face. "She killed her!" Martha added pointing to the unmoving body of Rose.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime," the chief Judoon said, tonelessly.

Martha gasped. "But she's not human!" she protested.

Mrs Finnegan smirked. "Oh but I am," she said smugly. "I've been catalogued," she added, holding up her hand which was marked with a X.

"But she's not! She assimil...Wait a minute, she drake her blood. Rose's blood," Martha thought, grabbing the scanner that the chief Judoon held, scanning her with the blue light.

Mrs Finnegan sighed, looking amused. "Oh, all right. Scan all you like," she said.

"Non-human," the chief Judoon said, tonelessly.

Mrs Finnegan's eyebrows rose. "What?" she asked shocked.

"Confirm analysis," the chief Judoon continued.

Mrs Finnegan looked at them shocked. "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come," she said, slightly in a desperate tone that made Martha feel sorry for her.

Martha bit her lip while looking at Rose. "She gave her life so they'd find you," she explained softly.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine," the chief Judoon said while Martha looked at the Judoon in confusion. What's a Plasmavore? Is that like some sort of vampire?

Mrs Finnegan scoffed. "She deserved it!" Mrs Finnegan growled. "Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore," Mrs Finnegan added angrily and Martha felt no sorry for her.

"Do you confess?" the chief Judoon asked.

Mrs Finnegan smirked. "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slabs, stop them," she ordered the Slabs who made a move but the Judoon used their guns and the Slabs disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution," the chief Judoon said and they all aimed their guns at Mrs Finnegan who fiddled with the machine.

Mrs Finnegan growled. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" she yelled before she died.

"Case close," The chief Judoon said roughly.

Martha dropped down next to Rose and frowned. "What did she mean, 'burn with me?'" she asked. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something," she added.

The chief Judoon turned to the machine and scanned it. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse," he replied.

Martha looked at him in shock. "Well, do something! Stop it!" she said desperately.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate," the chief Judoon ordered through his scanner.

Martha continued to stare at him in shock. "You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" she asked.

"All units withdraw," the chief Judoon said and they departed when the machine continued to flash 'Magnetic Overload'.

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!" Martha said loudly but the Judoon left. Martha looked at Rose and began to do CPR on her.

Martha was losing air fast; she knew that she couldn't last much longer. After doing the last CPR procedure, Martha collapsed on the ground and Rose began to cough and started to wake up.

"The scanner. She did something," Martha whispered before she fell unconscious. Rose, still coughing, crawled up to the MRI machine and unplugged it before she grabbed Martha and carried her out of the room.

Rose looked out of a window to see the Judoon ships leaving.

Rose growled. "Come on, you stupid Judoon," she said. "Reverse it!" she added when all of a sudden it started to rain on the moon. Rose grinned as she looked at it and turned to look at the unconscious Martha. "Look Martha! It's raining on the moon!" she said happily before smiling sadly. "The Doctor would've loved that," she added sadly when there was a bright flash and they were back on Earth.

Once Martha was cleared and her sister left her alone, she went back to her apartment to get ready for Leo's 21st when she heard one of her fellow medical students on the radio.

"_I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there: wild and extraordinary life_," Moregenstern said and Martha couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of Rose and she wondered if she would ever see Rose again.

...

Martha sighed as she walked outside with her family while they were arguing. She knew this would happen.

"I am _not_ prepared to be insulted!" Annalise said stomping outside.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy," Martha's father, Clive, lied.

"No, I did not. I said orange."

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's _never_ liked me," Annalise said sadly.

Francine scoffed. "Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband."

Annalise's mouth dropped opened. "I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!" she said, looking at Clive desperately.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up," Francine continued loudly, defending her daughter.

Martha sighed. "Mum I don't mind, just leave it!" she said.

But once again, no one listened to her. Martha felt like she was an escape goat as she watched her family walking off in different directions. Martha sighed when her eye caught Rose, leaning on the wall, smiling at her. Rose gave Martha a 'follow me' look and walked off with Martha following her around the building.

When Martha caught up with Rose, she found her leaning against a large blue box.

Martha grinned. "I went to the moon today," was the first thing she said.

Rose smiled. "A bit more peaceful then down here," Rose replied.

"You still haven't told me who you are," Martha pointed out.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I told you. My name's Rose Tyler," Rose said.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but what species?" she asked. "It's not every day I get to ask that," she added with a small smile.

Rose chuckled. "I'm human. From London, Earth. Normal blood pressure, one heart, just like you," she said.

Martha frowned. "But what about the Judoon?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "Dunno. Might've picked up the wrong signal or something, 'cause I'm not allergic to aspirin," she added.

Martha's look turned to confusion. "Who's allergic to aspirin?" she asked.

Rose laughed. "My alien friend is," she replied, before turning serious. "I just thought, since you saved my life, you might like to go on a trip," she added.

"What, into space?" Martha asked and at Rose's shrug, Martha continued. "I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent; I've got my family going mad," Martha trailed off when she thought of her family.

Rose bit her lip. "Well, if this helps. I can travel in time as well," she offered.

Martha's eyebrow's rose. "Get out of here!" she said in shock.

Rose raised her hands in defence. "It's true," she replied.

Martha scoffed. "That's going too far," she said.

Rose frowned. "Alright, I'll prove it," she said and walked back into the Tardis. As the Tardis disappeared, Martha walked up to where it was and waved her hand though it. When she heard some noise, she stepped back and saw the Tardis materialised back into solid form with Rose stepping out with her tongue in between her teeth.

"I told you I'd need my sonic screwdriver back," she replied cheekily.

Martha couldn't help but gape at her as she took out the sonic screwdriver and handed it to Rose. "I know but... that was this morning! Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" she said in shock while Rose laughed. Martha frowned. "Hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" she asked confused.

Rose frowned. "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks," she said, smiling slightly at the end, pocketing her sonic.

Martha walked forward. "And that's your spaceship?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "It's really my friend's spaceship. I'm just looking after her until he comes back," she replied.

Martha looked at her. "How would he found you then, if you can travel through time?" she asked.

Rose grinned. "Oh, he's very good at finding things," she replied mysteriously. "The spaceship is called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," she added, rubbing her hand slightly on the wood.

"It's made of wood," Martha pointed out.

Rose snorted before pushing the door opened. "Take a look," she said and Martha couldn't help but gasp when she saw what was inside.

Martha ran out and looked at the Tardis before running back inside. "NO, no, no. It's like a box with that room just rammed in," she said and Rose laughed.

"Haven't heard that one before," she said happily as she stepped inside with Martha.

"It's bigger on the inside," Martha said with Rose mouthing along.

Rose pretended to look around. "Is it really? I haven't noticed," she replied cheekily before skipping up to the controls.

"So, anywhere in time and space, where would you like to go?" Rose asked, smiling at Martha. "You ready?"

Martha smiled and shook her head. "No," she laughed.

Rose grinned. "Off we go then," she replied before fiddling with the controls leaving Martha and Rose to hold on tight.

"Welcome aboard, Martha Jones," Rose said happily.

Martha laughed. "Pleasure, Miss Tyler," she said and they shook hands as a joke as the Tardis travelled through time and space, not knowing that this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	6. The Shakespeare Code: Part 1

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose. _

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Arrival at Aslan's How (Narnia Prince Caspian: soundtrack)**

**- Drowning Dry (Doctor Who series 3 soundtrack)**

**- Sorcery and sudden vengeance (Narnia Prince Caspian: Soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Shakespeare Code: Part 1**

* * *

"**But **_how_ do you travel in time? What makes it _go_?"

That was Martha's first question that Rose didn't have an answer for.

"I dunno. It just does, Martha!" Rose shouted over the banging and clanging of the Tardis as it was flown violently through Time and Space. She briefly wondered if the Tardis was doing this on purpose.

Rose was practically climbing on the consoles while Martha was just hanging on for dear life. As Rose pulled down a leaver, Martha and Rose were thrown on the floor.

Martha stood up and rubbed her backside. "Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" she asked in shock.

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, probably. But if I did took that test, I would've failed," she replied. _The Doctor would've failed as well_. "Now, I promised you one trip only," Rose said, grabbing her purple leather jacket and walked to the doors. "Outside these doors is a brand new world," Rose finished dramatically.

Martha bit her lip nervously. "Where are we?" she asked.

Rose grinned and opened the door. "Take a look," she answered, gesturing to the door.

Martha walked outside and froze in her steps. They were in the medieval times and it was night!

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_ kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time," Martha said in shock as Rose got out and shut the doors behind her. "Where are we?" she asked but continued before she let Rose answer. "No, sorry. I gotta get used to this, whole new language. _When_ are we?" she corrected when she was suddenly pulled back by Rose as a man dumped something from a bucket.

"MIND THE LOO!" A man shouted and Rose grimaced. _A bit late for that_ she thought bitterly.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet," Rose answered Martha. "Sorry about that," she added hastily.

Martha chuckled. "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E," she replied.

Rose started to walk forward when Martha's voice stopped her.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha asked nervously.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Of course we can! Why do you ask?" she asked.

Martha looked at Rose as if she was mad. "It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race," she replied.

_Oh, is that all_? "Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" she asked cheekily but then frowned in thought. _That's something like The Doctor would've said_ she thought.

Martha started to follow Rose. "What if, I dunno; what if I kill my grandfather?" she asked.

Rose had to raise her eyebrow at that. "You planning to?"

Martha shook her head. "No," she laughed.

Rose shrugged and continued on with Martha following her. "So this is London?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yep. Right about 1599, I think," she replied.

Martha suddenly stopped. "Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" she asked nervously.

Rose turned to her in shock. "Why would they do that?"

Martha gave Rose a pointed look. "I'm not exactly white. In case you haven't noticed," she said.

Rose shrugged again. "Just walk around like you own the place, works for me," she replied, once again thinking about The Doctor. "Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from _our_ time. Look over there," she added, pointing at a man who was shovelling manure. "They've got recycling," she started and Martha couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Water cooler moment," and sure enough, two men were drinking near a barrel. Martha and Rose then walked past a priest who was predicting the end of the world. "Global warming," she finished and started to jog with Martha following her.

"And finally entertainment!" she cheered walking around the street, looking at the Globe Theatre. "It just opened, containing the man himself," she said smugly at Martha's surprised look.

"Do you mean, Shakespeare's in there?" Martha asked.

Rose nodded and held out her arm in a jokily way. "Miss Jones, would you like to accompany me to the theatre?" she asked.

Martha nodded and looped her arm with Rose's. "Why, Miss Tyler I will," she replied.

Rose chuckled. "When you get home, you can tell everyone that you met Shakespeare," she said.

Martha laughed. "And then I can get sectioned," she replied in fake excitement as they walked towards the Globe Theatre.

It was packed inside the Globe Theatre, filled with sweaty. unwashed bodies but Martha didn't care. She was here in 1599, watching Shakespeare's plays!

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha asked, clapping with everyone else.

Rose smirked. "London never changes," she replied.

Martha craned her head and looked around. "Where's Shakespeare?" Martha asked and Rose turned to look at her. "I wanna see Shakespeare! Author Auth... Do people shout that?" she asked uneasily at Rose when all of a sudden, the crowd started to shout 'Author'.

Rose shrugged, unconcerned, "They do now."

William Shakespeare came out and started to bow and blew kisses. But Shakespeare, to Rose's opinion looked different. He had auburn red shoulder length hair and a little beard.

Martha grinned. "He a bit different from his portraits," she commented, as if she read Rose's mind.

Rose grinned. "My friend used to go on about him. Kept saying the man's a genius, and now we're gonna hear him speak," she said to Martha.

"SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTHS!" Shakespeare yelled to the audience who laughed loudly. Rose and Martha burst out laughing as well.

Martha continued to grin. "You should never meet your heroes," she chuckled.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that," Shakespeare said and then pointed to a man in the audience. "Oh, that's a wig," he teased and the audience laughed. "Know what you're all saying. _Loves Labour's Lost_, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don'trush a genius," he said and Rose couldn't help but snort in amusement as Shakespeare bowed and the audience started to grumble. Suddenly Shakespeare jerked upright making Rose frown in thought.

"When?" Shakespeare asked rhetorically. "Tomorrow night," he added dramatically after a pause. "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it _Loves Labour's Won_!" he yelled and the crowd went wild.

While Martha started to clap along with everyone else, Rose remained silent. Something weird is going on here.

...

Rose and Martha were leaving with the rest of the audience when Martha said what Rose was thinking, once again.

"I'm no expert but I never heard of _Loves Labour's Won_," Martha commented.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too," she said, frowning. "It's a lost play," she added.

Martha suddenly grinned. "Haveyou got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint," she said excitedly.

Rose looked at her. "No..."

Martha's eyes widened. "That would be bad," she guessed.

"Yeah."

Martha bit her lip. "Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" she asked.

Rose sighed. "This was supposed to be a quick trip in the Tardis, but I guess we could stay a bit longer," she said and Martha grinned.

"Do you hear me complaining?" she asked Rose happily.

...

Rose and Martha went back to the Tardis and Rose tracked down where Shakespeare was. Rose and Martha then walked through the streets and towards an inn which was named _The Elephant_.

Rose grinned at Martha when they heard Shakespeare arguing with two guys and knocked on the door before walking in. "Hello! Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare isn't it?" she asked making Martha snort quietly.

Shakespeare groaned. "Oh no, Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good girl and shove..." he looked up and saw Rose and Martha and started to grin.

"Hey, nonnynonny. Sit right down here next to me," he told them before turning back to the two men. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go," he snapped.

A blond hair maid came in and grinned. "Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse," she teased, winking at Rose and Martha and the two men walked off.

"Sweet ladies," Shakespeare said and Martha blushed as she sat down, Rose however didn't. Her heart only belonged to The Doctor, no one else. Shakespeare frowned a little at the clothes that Martha and Rose wore. "Such unusual clothes. So... fitted," he added, trailing off.

Martha frowned. "Um, verily, forsooth, egads," she said.

Rose shook her head at Martha." Don't Martha," she whispered before taking out The Doctor's psychic paper. He left it in one of his coat pockets so Rose kept it with her. It was like she was clinging onto a piece of her past. "I'm... Dame Rose of the Tardis," she said, using the name that Queen Victoria dubbed her. "And this is Miss Martha Jones, my companion," she added.

Shakespeare frowned. "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank," he noted.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius," she said, impressed, lowering the psychic paper.

Martha glanced at the psychic paper. "No, it says so right there. Dame Rose and Martha Jones, it says so," she said, confused.

Shakespeare shrugged. "I say it's blank," he argued.

Rose turned to Martha. "It's a psychic paper, it's a long story, and we don't have the time," she said quietly to her.

Shakespeare frowned. "Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" he asked, looking at Martha.

Martha looked shocked. "What did you say?"

Shakespeare grinned sheepishly. "Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?" he trailed off as Martha burst out laughing.

Martha turned to Rose. "I can't believe I'm hearing this," she told her.

Rose shrugged. "We're both from a far away land. Freedonia," she added and frowned slightly. _Where the bloody hell did that came from? I sounded like The Doctor then_, she mused._If I keep this up, I'll probably will become The Doctor_.

"Excuse me!" A man shouted and both Rose and Martha turned to see a man dressed like he was rich came walking in as if he owned the place. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed," he spat.

Shakespeare sighed. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round," he said.

The man shook his head. "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" he growled.

Shakespeare sighed again. "I _can't_," he replied.

The man pursed his lips and glared. "Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled," he said and walked towards the door. "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, _Love's Labours Won_ will never be played," he said angrily before leaving the room.

When the blond hair woman came back with three mugs of beer, Martha sighed as she took a sip.

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious," she said and as if on cue, a scream was heard and Rose, Martha and Shakespeare ran outside to investigate.

When they arrived on the street they saw the man from before, spewing water.

"It's that Lynley bloke," Martha noted.

Rose's eyes widened as she ran over to him. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Martha who was next to her.

"I'm a doctor, well near enough," Martha said as Lynley fell to the ground, choking. Martha then put her ear to his mouth and then pulled back. "Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." Martha was about to do CPR when water came rushing out of his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" she asked Rose.

Rose frowned. "I've never seen anything like this. It's like he drowned, but he was on land," she then stood up and turned to the gathering crowd and faced the blond woman, Dolly. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away," she said and Dolly nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied when a maid stood next to her.

"I'll do it ma'am," she said and walked away as Rose crouched down next to Martha.

Martha looked at Rose as if she was mad. "And why are you telling them that?" she asked.

Rose frowned. "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft," she whispered.

Martha frowned. "Okay, what was it, then?" she asked.

Rose looked up. "Witchcraft." A simple but effective explanation

...

As Rose, Martha, Dolly and Shakespeare walked slowly and quietly back to the Inn, Dolly spoke up.

"I've got you a room, Dame Rose. You and Miss Jones are across the landing, she said, pointing the direction. Rose nodded in thanks and Dolly left.

Shakespeare sighed and sat down, rubbing his forehead. "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" he asked curiously.

Martha stood up proudly. "Where a woman can do what she likes," she told him and Rose cracked a smirk.

Shakespeare turned to Rose. "And you, Dame Rose, how can a woman so young have eyes so old?" he asked.

Rose blinked._ Haven't heard that one before_, she thought before answering, "I do a lot of reading."

Shakespeare frowned. "A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do," he said and turned to Martha. "And you, you look at her like you're surprised she exists. She's as much of a puzzle to you as she is to me," he said and Martha frowned.

"I think we should say goodnight," she replied, giving Rose a pointed look before leaving the room.

Rose started to follow her when she heard Shakespeare sigh heavily. "Must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Rose, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours," he said.

Rose smirked. "All the world's a stage," she recalled, hearing it a lot from The Doctor.

Shakespeare frowned in thought. "I might use that. Good night, Rose," he said.

Rose sighed tiredly. "Nighty- night, Shakespeare," she replied and left to find Martha.

Martha turned when she heard Rose entering the room they were going to be staying in. She was also holding a candle.

Martha smiled and shrugged. "It's not exactly five star is it?" she asked.

Rose chuckled. "Ah, this isn't too bad," she said.

Martha grinned. "I haven't even got a toothbrush," she joked.

Rose popped on the bed and took off her leather jacket, flinging it to the side when Martha sat down next to her.

"So, magic and stuff. Reminds me a bit of _Harry Potter_," Martha continued.

Rose smiled. "Wait till book seven comes out. I cried in that one," she commented.

Martha frowned as a thought came to her. "But is magic real?" she asked. "I mean I thought that time travel wasn't until you came along," she added.

Rose sighed. "No idea."

"Budge a bit then," Martha said and Rose moved a bit so Martha could lie down next to her. "So, if magic isn't real. What killed Lynley?" she asked.

Rose frowned as she thought. "Dunno. Magic couldn't be real. If The Doctor was here, he would've said the same thing right now," she said which made Martha confused. _Who is The Doctor_? "I know the answers here somewhere, staring into my face but I can't see it," she grumbled. "Night," she said and Martha sighed.

"Good night," Martha replied and blew out the candle, falling asleep while Rose lay awake. Rose hardly went to sleep. If she did, she would have nightmares.

Ten minutes later and they heard a woman screaming. Rose bolted from the bed, grabbing her jacket and Martha followed her as they ran out of the room. They ran inside Shakespeare's room and saw Dolly lying on the floor, unmoving. Shakespeare woke up confused.

Rose dropped down next to Dolly while Martha ran over to the window. Rose took out her sonic screwdriver when Shakespeare wasn't looking and scanned her body. She frowned at the readings.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright," Rose said, curiously, putting away her sonic.

Martha's mouth dropped when she saw a woman, cackling and fling on a broomstick. "Rose!"

Rose ran over to Martha. "What did you see?" she asked.

Martha turned to her. "A witch." She replied.

Rose sighed. What in the name of the Daleks was going on here?


	7. The Shakespeare Code: Part 2

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Battle at Aslan's How (Narnia Prince Caspian: Soundtrack)**

**- The Carrionite Swarm (Doctor Who: series 3 soundtrack)**

**- Yoda and the Younglings (Star wars: Attack of the Clones soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Shakespeare Code: Part 2**

* * *

**Dawn** came, people were waking up to a brand new day but Rose, Martha and Shakespeare were in Shakespeare's room, still shaken by the events of last night.

Shakespeare sighed. "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey," Shakespeare said softly as he sat down. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit," he added with a small frown on his face.

Rose took a deep breath. "'Rage, rage against the dying of the light'," she said.

Shakespeare pursed his lips. "I might use that," he mused.

Rose shook her head. "You can't it's someone else's," she replied and Shakespeare sighed in disappointment.

Martha leaned forward in her chair. "But the thing is; Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you," she pointed out, looking at Shakespeare.

Shakespeare glared at her. "You're accusing me?" he asked.

Martha shook her head. "No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches," she replied, not knowing that she blurted out a bit from the future.

Shakespeare raised an eyebrow. "I have? When was that?"

Rose winced and glanced at Martha. "Not yet," she hissed and Martha's eyes widened.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare recalled with a frown on his face.

Martha looked confused. "Who's Peter Streete?" she asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe," Shakespeare replied.

Rose blinked as a thought came to her. "The architect! We need to go to the Globe," she said as she ran out, Martha and Shakespeare running after her, confused.

...

While Shakespeare and Martha were on stage, Rose was pacing in the pit, looking around the Globe.

"Fourteen sides. You know, my friend often blabbed about the Globe, but I never asked him. Will, why is there fourteen sides?" Rose asked.

Shakespeare shrugged. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

Rose frowned in thought. "Why does fourteen ring a bell? I wish I paid attention in school," she muttered.

"There are fourteen lines in a sonnet," Martha suggested.

Rose nodded. "Good point, Martha. Words and shapes following the same design," she said.

Shakespeare looked at Rose, confused. "This is just a theatre," he pointed out, bluntly.

Rose walked up to the stage and smiled at Shakespeare. "Yes, but this is where the magic happens! After all, you should know. You stand on this stage, saying the right words at the right time. You can make people cry, smile, cheer and whatever kind of emotion there is! You can change people's minds with words," she said, frowning.

Martha smirked. "It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that _power_ inside."

Rose chuckled. "Oh The Doctor would've loved you, Martha," she said and Martha raised an eyebrow. "Can I talk to this Peter Streete?" she asked Shakespeare.

Shakespeare shook his head. "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... he lost his mind."

Martha turned to look at him. "Why? What happened?"

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled," Shakespeare replied.

Rose pursed her lips. "Where is he now?" she asked with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Bedlam."

Martha looked confused. "What's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

Rose started to walk to the entrance. "Then that's where we need to be," she called over her shoulder and Martha followed her.

"Wait!" They heard Shakespeare say. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" he added and followed them.

...

Rose walked on ahead, hearing Shakespeare flirting with Martha. She rolled her eyes. Honestly! People are dying from mysterious deaths, and Shakespeare wants to _flirt_!

"Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country," Martha said after a comment made by Shakespeare put her off the edge.

Shakespeare shrugged. "But Martha, this is _Town_," he replied.

Rose sighed as she walked back to them. "Come on you two. We've got a mystery to solve and we need to look for clues, you two can flirt with each other later," she said as she walked off.

Martha smirked. "Whatever you say, Daphne," she teased while Shakespeare became confused and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Who're you then? Velma?" Rose teased back and Martha laughed.

...

It turns out that Bethlem Hospital was more than a madhouse. As Rose introduce herself as Dame Rose and Martha as her assistance, the guard walked them through several corridors when men were screaming and moaning in pain.

"Does my lord, Shakespeare and Dame Rose wish some entertainment while they wait? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" The Guard asked.

Rose glared at the pathetic excuse for a man. "No, thank you," she growled.

The guard shuffled away and Martha decided to speak up.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" she asked shocked, glaring at Shakespeare.

Shakespeare glared back. "Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia" he retorted.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha continued to ask.

Shakespeare frowned a little. "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose," he said softly.

Martha's eyes softened a little. "Mad in what way?"

Rose bit her lip as she leaned against the wall, thankful that she'd listened to The Doctor's ramblings. "You lost your son," she said, knowingly.

Shakespeare nodded. "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

Martha looked down, ashamed of herself. "I didn't know. I'm sorry," she said, sadly.

Shakespeare looked at her. "It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good," he mused.

Rose smirked a little. "You should write that down," she suggested.

Shakespeare grimaced a little. "Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" he asked and Rose shrugged when the guard came back.

"This way, My lord and Dame Rose," he said and they followed the guard to Peter Streete's cell.

As Rose, Martha and Shakespeare arrived at the door, the guard opened it and the three of them stepped inside.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength," The guard said.

Rose glared. "I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" Rose snapped and the guard left the cell, locking the door behind him. Rose bit her lip and walked forward to the man who was crouching on the floor. "Peter? Peter Streete?" she asked softly.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him," Shakespeare told her.

Rose crouched down in front of Peter and laid a hand on his shoulder. Peter's head snapped up and looked at Rose with wild, glassy eyes. "Peter, I'm Rose. I need you to tell me what happened. I need you to go back a year ago and tell me about the witches," she said quietly.

Peter gasped. "Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design._ Their_ design. The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done," he laughed. "They sapped poor Peter's wits."

Rose bit her lip. "Where did Peter see the witches?" Rose asked. "You've got to tell me Peter," she added.

"All Hallows Street," Peter replied softly.

"Too many words," a voice said and Rose stepped back next to Martha. A female with long dirty grey hair and warts all over her face.

Martha gasped in shock. "What the hell?" she asked in shock.

"Just one touch of the heart," the _thing_ said and touched Peter's heart. Peter dies and Rose pursed her lips.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare said.

The female witch looked towards Rose, Martha and Shakespeare. "Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch," she said. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha went to the door. "Let us out!" she shouted.

Rose sighed. "Martha, that's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that," she said.

"Who will die first, hmm?" the witch asked.

Rose shrugged and stepped forward. "Well, if you're looking for volunteers," she replied.

Martha grabbed Rose's hand. "No! Don't!" she yelled.

Shakespeare frowned. "Rose, can you stop her?" he asked.

The witch cackled. "No mortal has power over me!" she shouted.

Rose smirked. "But they're power in words," she pointed out. "If I can just know you," she added with a frown as she thought.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us!" the witch said.

Rose continued to frown in thought. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm here then. Now let's see, you're a female humanoid use the number fourteen and words to create energy. Hang on! That's it, the fourteen star of the Rexel planetary configuration!" she recalled, remembering what The Doctor told her."I name you Carrionite!" she yelled and the witch wailed and disappeared.

Martha gaped at her in shock. "What did you do?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "Named her. That's _old_ magic," she replied.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "But there's no such thing as magic," she pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "Well, you know that if you have an equation, you can split an atom? Carrionites use words instead," Rose explained.

Shakespeare frowned. "Use them for what?" he asked.

Rose looked at him seriously. "The end of the world."

...

It was morning and while Shakespeare was washing his face, Rose was pacing around the room, lost in thought.

"According to what I read, and what my friend said, The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend," she said, running a hand through her hair.

Shakespeare dried his face and turned to her. "Well, I'm going for real."

Martha bit her lip. "But what do they want?" she asked.

Rose sighed. "A new empire on Earth. A world full of blood, bones and witchcraft," she answered.

"But how?" Martha asked.

Rose turned to look at Shakespeare. "I'm looking at the man with the words," she replied.

Shakespeare looked shocked. "Me? But I've done nothing," he said.

Martha frowned. "Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" she asked, curiously.

"Finishing the play," Shakespeare answered, somewhat defensively.

Rose frowned as well. "What happens in the last scene?" she asked.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them," Shakespeare replied, thoughtfully.

Rose's eyes widened. "That's it! They used your play as a weapon and the Globe as an energy converter. 'The play's the thing!' and yes, you can use that!" Rose said to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare got out a map on the table and he, Martha and Rose looked at it.

"Okay, there's All Hallows Street. Martha, you and I will track them down. Will, get to the Globe. Whatever you do, you have to stop that play," Rose said, seriously.

Shakespeare nodded. "I'll do it," he replied and shook Rose's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Martha smiled. "Oh, don't complain."

Shakespeare looked at her. "I'm not," he assured her. "It's marvellous. Good luck, Rose."

Rose smiled. "And to you, Shakespeare," she said and walked to the door with Martha following her. "Once more unto the breach!" she added with a smirk on her face as she walked out.

Shakespeare frowned. "I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine!" he said, shocked as he ran out of the room.

...

Rose and Martha were walking until they found All Hallows Street.

Rose pursed her lips and looked at the houses. "Okay, this is All Hallows Street, but which house holds the witch," she whispered to Martha.

Martha bit her lip. "But, I'm missing something. The world didn't end in 1599, I mean I'm proof of that," she pointed out.

Rose sighed. "How do I explain this? You know the movie, 'Back to the Future'? Marty McFly goes back in time and changes history," she said.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, and then he starts to fade away," she added and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, am I gonna fade away?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you and I along with the future will fade away if we don't stop this. But which house?"

Then a door opened slowly and creaked. Rose had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Okay. That makes it the witch house," she said to Martha as they both walked inside.

When they walked inside, the house looked nothing like a witch's house. The only person inside, apart from them was a woman that Rose looked familiar. She was that maid that assisted Dolly, Lilith.

Rose glanced at Martha. "I think that we were expected," she said and Martha couldn't help but snort.

Lilith wasn't impressed. "Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time," she said cryptically. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones," she added and Martha collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do?" Rose snapped.

Lilith frowned. "Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time as are you. It seems that there's no name that cannot affect you, not even your own. There is one name that makes your heart ache," she said.

Rose glared. "Don't you dare," she growled.

"Someone called _Doctor_," Lilith continued.

Rose stood up. "That was a bad mistake cause that name keeps me fighting. The one thing that got me confused is that the Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" she asked.

Lilith pursed her lips. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness," she replied.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

Rose's eyes widened. "Shakespeare," she whispered.

Lilith nodded. "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance," she added.

"Just three, but after tonight there will be more," she said with malice in her eyes.

Rose snorted. "Well, you have to get through me first, and trust me, that's hard to do," she said bravely.

Lilith snapped a piece of blonde hair from Rose who stared at her in confusion. Lilith flew, literally flew, out of the window, still carrying Rose's snip of hair.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as Lilith pulled out a doll and wrapped the hair around it.

Lilith cackled. "Behold, Rose. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets," she laughed as she stabbed the doll, but nothing happened.

Rose snorted again. "That's what you call magic?" she asked and Lilith disappeared as Martha woke up. Rose turned to her. "Are you alright?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

Rose pursed her lips and ran out of the room. "Come on. We have to go to the Globe."

...

"I thought I told you to stop that play!" Rose snapped as she and Martha found Shakespeare nursing his head.

Shakespeare groaned. "I hit my head," he replied.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, don't rub it or you'll go bald," she said as screams were heard. "I think that's my cue," she added and ran out, Shakespeare and Martha following her.

As they ran out on stage, they found other Carrionites flying around the room and people trying to get out.

Rose's eyes widened as she thought of a solution. "Will, you can stop this!" she yelled over the noise.

Shakespeare looked shocked. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Reverse it!" Rose replied.

Shakespeare look turned to confusion. "How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"The Globe has the power, but you've got the words! Trust your instincts! You're the only genius in the universe who can save us!" she shouted.

Shakespeare bit his lip. "But I have no words!"

Rose sighed. "You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then improvise!" she shouted.

Shakespeare took a deep breath, stepped forward and started to speak. "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My Darling Rose tells me I am not!" he yelled "Foul Carrionite spectres cease your show! Between the points..." he trailed off and looked at Rose for help.

Rose bit her lip. "761390!" she yelled.

"761390!" Shakespeare repeated. "And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." he then looked to Rose once again. But Rose's mind was blank.

Rose looked at Martha. "Expelliarmus!" Martha shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose shouted to Shakespeare.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare yelled.

The Carrionites got sucked up in the blood tornado and the stage doors burst opened and pages of Love Labours Won got suck up in the sky along with the Carrionites. After the chaos finished, people started to applause and Rose ducked out as the actors took their bows.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "They think it was all special effects!" Martha said incredulously.

Shakespeare smirked at her. "Your effect is special indeed," he said flirtingly.

Martha rolled her eyes. "That's not your best line," she teased him.

Rose walked up to the box and saw a crystal ball with the Carrionites yelling and screaming inside. She picked it up and went back stage.

...

The next morning, while Shakespeare and Martha were talking, Rose was looking though the props while holding the crystal ball with the screaming witches.

As Rose walked out she heard Martha saying, "I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

"I like what's back there," Rose said and Martha and Shakespeare turned to her. She was wearing a frilly neck brace and holding a skull of something. "Except for this. It reminds me of the Sycorax," she added with a grimace.

Shakespeare looked thoughtful. "Sycorax," he repeated. "I might use that."

Rose grinned at him. "You can have it. How's your head?" she asked.

Shakespeare sighed. "Still sore," he groaned.

Rose took of the neck brace and wrapped it around his neck. "This should help. Although, you might wanna keep it. It suits you," she said, winking at Martha who grinned.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

Rose shrugged. "It's gone, although, you might not want to write it up again. Still power in those words," she said to Shakespeare.

Shakespeare smiled. "Oh but I got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons; in memory of my boy: my precious Hamnet," he said.

Martha raised her eyebrow. "Hamnet?" she asked.

Shakespeare nodded. "That's him."

"Ham_net_..." Martha repeated.

Shakespeare turned her. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"_Anyway_!" Rose said loudly, gaining their attention. "It was probably time Martha and I were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis for this lot to scream for eternity and I gotta take Martha home," she added and Martha frowned slightly.

Shakespeare smiled at Rose. "You mean travel on through time and space," he interrupted.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, slightly off guard.

"You and Martha are from the future and your mysterious friend is from a different world like those Carrionites. It's not hard to figure out," he said.

Rose chuckled. "You are a genius," she laughed.

"We are alike in so many ways Dame Rose," he said before turning to Martha. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate..." he trailed off as two men entered the Globe, panting.

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" one of them shouted.

A man called Dick nodded in agreement. "We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again," he added.

Martha looked confused. "Who?" she asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" he replied.

A fanfare blew and an elegant woman dressed in royal clothing entered.

Rose grinned. "It's Queen Elizabeth I!" she exclaimed

"_Rose Tyler!_"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"_My sworn enemy!"_

"What?" Rose repeated, shocked.

"_Off with her head!"_

"_WHAT!_"

Martha grabbed her hand. "Never mind what. Just run!" she snapped and ran with Rose following her. Rose heard Shakespeare laughing before she left the Globe and ran towards the Tardis.

Martha gasped. "What have you done to upset her!" Martha yelled.

Rose shrugged as she got out the key and opened the door. "No idea. Something to look forward to I suppose," she said grinning before she quickly closed the door as one of the guards fired an arrow at her, which hit the door.

First it was Queen Victoria, and now its Queen Elizabeth I. What did she do?


	8. Gridlock: Part 1

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Gridlocked Cassinis (Doctor Who soundtrack)**

**- Unable to stay, unwilling to leave (Titanic Soundtrack)**

**- The sinking (Titanic Soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gridlock: Part 1...**

* * *

**It **was quiet in the Tardis. Martha sat in the captain's chair, going over what just happened with a dreamy smile while Rose was walking around the console, flipping switches and leavers with a small frown on her face.

"You know how I said 'just one trip'?" Rose asked and Martha looked at her, trying not to get her hopes up too much. "Well, you had a trip to the past, so how about a trip to the future?"

Martha grinned. "No complainants from me!" she said happily.

Rose smiled while thinking of somewhere to take Martha. "How about a different planet?" she suggested.

Martha's eyes widened in excitement. "Could we go to your friends, you know, this mysterious Doctor you keep mentioning?" she asked and Rose looked at the monitor, pretending to read it. "I bet it would be beautiful!" she added.

Rose frowned in thought. "I suppose it is beautiful," she agreed, thinking of what The Doctor showed her from the Tardis database. "But why would I want to go back? I keep seeing it all the time and I saw him just last month, actually," she lied

"Is it like, I dunno, Great big temples, cathedrals and lots of planets in the sky?" Martha asked, thoroughly excited and ignoring Rose.

Rose looked at her companion with a smile on her face. "Yeah, but instead of going to his planet, I'll take you to New Earth!" she said as she flipped a few leavers and buttons.

Martha gaped. "New Earth?"

Rose nodded. "Yep. It's the year five billion and fifty three and we're right in the middle of New, New York," she replied as she grabbed her purple jacket and ran out of the Tardis with Martha following her, a small scowl on her face as she looked out. It was pouring down rain and they landed in a small dirty alley.

"Where are we?" Martha asked over the thunder.

Rose shrugged. "Dunno. Let's get undercover," she replied and they ran off through a junk abandoned street.

"Well, it looks like the same Earth to me," Martha said. "On a Wednesday afternoon," she added with a scowl.

Rose frowned in agreement as she dashed over to a wall with a screen on it with Martha behind her. Rose took out her sonic and used it. The screen went static which made Rose bang on it a few times before a reporter came on.

"– _and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway."_

The image on the screen changed to reveal a beautiful shiny city with flying cars.

Rose grinned. "That's where we were last time, so we must be in the lower levels," she said to Martha.

Martha, although irritated at Rose couldn't help but smile. "In other words, you brought me to the slums," she translated.

Rose nodded sheepishly. "Pretty much," she replied and started to walk off as the rain stopped.

Martha frowned. "When you say 'last time', was that with The Doctor?" she asked slowly.

Rose sighed. "Yeah, but last time I got possessed by something and we saw cat people so I never had a chance to explore."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Cat people?" she repeated.

Rose shrugged. "You'd get use to it," she said and was just about to walk off when stall began to open and people shouting at them to buy stuff.

Martha scowled. "Are they selling drugs?" she asked, unimpressed.

Rose pursed her lips in thought. "I think they're selling moods," she corrected.

Martha gave her a pointed look. "Same thing," she retorted.

Rose was about to reply when she notice a pale looking woman with silver blonde hair, dressed in dark clothing was walking to one of the stalls.

"I want to buy forget," the pale woman said softly.

The woman in the stall smiled. "I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?" she asked.

The pale woman looked sad. "It's my mother and father. They're on the motorway."

The woman behind the stall reached behind her stall and pulled out something. "Try this. Forget Forty-Three. That's twopence," she said and the pale woman gave the woman the money and took the token.

The pale woman continued to walk pass the stalls but Rose stopped in front of her.

"Sorry, wait a minute. What happened to your parents?" she asked with a frown on her lips.

"They drove off," the woman replied.

Rose bit her lip. "They might come back," she reasoned.

The woman shook her head. "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them," she said softly.

"They can't have gone far though," Rose assured her.

The pale woman just looked at her with a sigh before sticking the token on her neck. A few seconds later, she looked a bit dazed and her eyes were unfocused.

The pale woman looked at Rose who looked shocked. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked.

Rose frowned. "Your parents are on the motorway," she repeated.

"Are they? That's nice," the woman said happily before walking off. Martha looked at Rose in shock but she looked pensive.

Martha scowled. 'So that's the human race? Hooked up in chemicals?" she snapped at Rose but as if on cue, two people came up behind her, dressed in dark clothing and holding guns. The man grabbed Martha around her neck while the woman pointed her gun at Rose as they began to retreat with the struggling Martha.

The couple started to apologise quickly as Rose was trying to follow them, but they got ahead of her. Martha was missing and it was her fault.

...

The first thing Martha felt was that whatever she was lying on, was very uncomfortable. The second thing was that she was feeling slightly dizzy. Then she remembered. Arriving at New New York and being kidnapped. She ripped off a patch on her neck which said SLEEP on it and sighed quietly.

The woman and the man were talking quietly to themselves when Martha noticed a gun near a computer screen that was next to her. Thinking fast, Martha grabbed it and pointed it at them.

"Take me back. Whoever you are, just take me back to my friend. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back!" she begged, slightly desperate.

The couple looked at each other before turning back to Martha.

The woman, Cheen bit her lip. "I'm sorry, that's not a real gun," she apologised.

Martha frowned. "Yeah, well you would say that," she growled, not backing down.

Cheen laughed. "Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire," she chuckled.

Martha lowered the gun with a sigh. "Nor me," she replied.

Cheen smiled. "What's your name?" she asked politely.

Martha groaned as she got up. "Martha Jones."

Cheen continued to smile kindly at her. "Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend," she promised.

Martha raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?" she asked, not getting her hopes up.

Cheen nodded and turned her neck so that the patch that Martha wore read HONESTY. "It's an honesty patch," Cheen explained.

Martha frowned. "All the same, this is still kidnapping," she said and paused. "Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

"We're on the motorway," Milo replied.

Martha looked out the window with a frown. "What that's then? Fog?"

Cheen shook her head. "That's the exhaust fumes," she said.

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air is so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because..." he trailed off and looked at Cheen who smiled at Martha.

"It's because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

Martha scowled, she couldn't help it. "Great. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?" she asked rudely.

Cheen's eyes widened. "We're not kidnappers. Not really," she quickly said.

Martha nodded in agreement. "No. You're idiots," she corrected and ripped off the honesty patch which caused Cheen to yelp. "You're having a baby, and you're wearing that? Well, not anymore."

"This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct," Milo said.

"It's only ten miles," Cheen added.

Martha pursed her lips in thought. "How long is this going to take?" she asked.

Cheen shrugged. "About six years," she replied.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Six years?" she repeated.

"Be just in time for him to start school," Cheen giggled.

Martha continued to frown. "Hold on, six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?" she asked in confusion.

...

Rose found the motorway access with no problem. However, she soon began to cough as she breathed in the smoke from the exhaust of the cars. The motorway was filled with flying cars that looked like it was in a traffic jam. One car stopped and opened. A person that was also a cat, dressed in protective gear looked at Rose.

"Hey! You daft little street strut! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" he yelled over the honks.

Rose who was in a coughing fit jumped in as the cat person closed the door. A dark haired woman, Valerie, handed Rose an oxygen mask which she took gratefully.

"Here you go," Valerie said.

The cat person, Brannigan continued to rant on. "...Just standing there, breathing it in!There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

Valerie laughed. "Oh, you're making it up," she chuckled.

Brannigan sat down as he removed his protective gear. "A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose," he said with a grimace.

Valerie continued to laugh as Rose gained control over her breathing. "Stop it. That's disgusting," she replied.

Brannigan looked at her. "What? Did you never pick your nose?" he asked jokily before he started the car and ranted on some more as Rose pulled off the oxygen mask.

"And who might you be?" Brannigan asked Rose. "You're pretty well dressed for a hitchhiker," he added.

Rose took a deep breath. "My name's Rose Tyler."

Brannigan smiled. "A pretty name for a pretty girl," he flirted and Rose rolled her eyes.

Brannigan smiled. "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie," he said as he motioned to his wife.

Valerie smiled at Rose. "It's nice to meet you."

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan continued, gesturing behind Rose who pulled back the curtain which revealed several adorable kittens.

Rose smiled. "Aww, hello," she said to them and picked up one of them gently. "How old are they?" she asked while cooing at the kitten.

Valerie grinned. "Just two months," she replied.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws," Brannigan said and at Rose's confused look he added, "Children of the motorway."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "They were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance," Valerie explained.

Rose frowned. "You've been driving for two months?" she asked shocked.

Brannigan laughed. "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years," Brannigan replied.

Rose choked on her breath. "TWELVE YEARS!" she repeated. "Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back," Brannigan answered.

Rose opened and closed her mouth several times. "You travelled five miles in twelve years?" she asked as she place the kitten she held with its brothers and sisters.

Valerie frowned. "Where are you from?" she asked, curiously.

Rose shrugged. "Here and there," she replied. "But I've got to get back to the Tardis. My friend was taken hostage," she said and was about to open the door when Brannigan stopped her.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by," he told her.

Rose bit the inside of her lip. "Where's the next lay-by?"

Brannigan pursed his lips in thought. "Oh... Six months."

Rose growled under her breath. She has to get Martha out of here before it's too late.

...

Meanwhile Martha was looking at the traffic jam through the window in wonder.

"How many cars are out there?" she asked Cheen.

Cheen shrugged. "I don't think anyone knows," she replied as she reached for something and held it to Martha. "You hungry?"

Martha smiled and took it. "Thanks," she said as she began to much on the wafer she was given. "About how far down is it to this fast lane?" she asked Milo.

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour," Milo answered.

Martha raised her eyebrow. "Wow, that's crazy," she said sarcastically, making Cheen and Milo laugh. "But how're you supposed to live in this thing? It's tiny," she added as she looked around her.

Cheen shrugged. "Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food," she replied and Martha dropped the wafer as Milo drove the car lower.

...

Rose sighed angrily as she held the transmitter in one hand and her sonic screwdriver in the other.

"I need to talk to the police," she said and was told that she was on hold. She walked back to Brannigan and Valerie. "Is there anyone else I could talk to? I really need to find my friend," she said desperately.

Valerie looked at her sympathetically. "You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed," she said gently.

Rose bit the inside of her lip hard. "What about the other cars?" she asked.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see – who's nearby? Ah! The Cassini sisters!" Brannigan said and spoke in the transmitter. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

A moment later an older woman's voice spoke, "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace," she replied.

Brannigan laughed. "Come on now, Alice, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" he asked.

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married," Alice said, slightly irritated.

Brannigan chuckled. "Oh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls herself Rose Tyler," he said and handed the transmitter to Rose, who smiled at Brannigan in thanks.

"Hello and sorry about this, I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one," she said with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Another woman's voice, called May spoke in the transmitter. "Wait a minute... Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Pharmacy Town," Brannigan answered and Rose added, "About twenty minutes ago."

She heard Alice mutter in the transmitter, "Just my luck, to marry a car-spotter," when May returned. "In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

Rose sighed, irritated. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?"

Rose eyes widened. "Yes she was," she replied.

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six," May said and Rose couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you so much," Rose said.

A moment later and May spoke again. "Maybe you could try the police," she suggested.

Rose's face fell. "I've been put on hold."

"You have to keep trying. There's no one else," Alice said kindly.

Rose smiled sadly as she handed back the transmitter to Brannigan.

...

Back with Martha, the car was going down lower and lower.

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching," Milo said to Martha who smiled. As she did though, a loud growl and bang came from underneath them.

Martha looked at Cheen and Milo nervously. "What was that?" she whispered. "It's coming from underneath," she added as the bang happened again.

Cheen looked at Milo. "It does have noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories are true."

Martha raised her eyebrow. "What stories?" she asked.

Milo shook his head. "It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents," he lied.

Cheen shook her head with a smile. "No, the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road … it's waiting for you," she said to Martha as the noise got louder and louder.

"But look out there though," Martha replied, staring at the window. "Does it look like the air vents are working?" she asked.

Cheen bit her lip nervously and looked at Milo. "No," she whispered.

"So what's out there, then," Martha questioned and the three of them looked at each other nervously as the noise grew louder.

Milo shook his head after a while. "Nah this is kid stuff," he said and took the transmitter. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent" he said and drove lower, not knowing of the unknown danger ahead.


	9. Gridlock: Part 2

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**-Who Else Is Coming? (Doctor Who: Series 5 soundtrack)**

**- Words Win Wars (Doctor Who: Series 5 soundtrack)**

**- The Life and Death of Amy Pond (Doctor Who: Series 5 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gridlock: Part 2...**

* * *

**Rose** Tyler sighed angrily as she tried to persuade Brannigan to take her down to the fast lane. But it failed. The only two things that she thought of were that she had to rescue Martha and get the hell out of here.

"Well if you won't take me, I'll have to find my own way there," Rose said and took out her sonic screwdriver which she used on a trapdoor.

"What are you doing?" Brannigan asked, shocked.

Rose shrugged. "In the end, I usually find my own way," she replied.

Brannigan looked at Rose. "This Martha- she must mean an awful lot to you."

Rose's lip twitched upwards. "I hardly know her. I was supposed to give her one trip for saving my life," she said softly before she looked at them with a small grin on her face. "See ya later," she added and jumped down, opening several cars and jumping down lower. She will get Martha back, if it's the last thing she'll ever do.

...

Meanwhile in the car where Martha was in, Cheen and Milo were trying to get to the exit for Brooklyn. But all the exits were closed.

Cheen moaned. "What do we do?" she asked.

Milo bit the inside of his lip. "We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back round, they'll be open," he assured his wife when the loud rumbling noise happened again.

Martha raised her eyebrow at Milo. "You still calling that air vents?" she asked.

Milo looked at Martha with panic. "Well, what else could it be?"

Cheen turned to Mio, scared. "What the hell is that?"

"It's just – the hydraulics," Milo lied.

Martha pursed her lips. "Sounds as if it was alive," she whispered.

Milo looked at her exasperated. "It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing can survive it."

Just then an electronic voice came. "Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six."

Milo picked up the transmitter. "This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?"

A woman's voice came through the transmitter. "I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get _off_ the fast lane?" she asked.

Milo and Cheen looked confused. "We only have permission to go down. We – we need the Brooklyn Flyover," he said.

"It's close. Go back up," the woman's voice said hurriedly.

Milo shook his head. "We can't. We'll just go around."

The woman's voice was irritated and screams could be heard. "Don't you understand? They're close. They're always close." Cheen let out a moan. "We're stuck down here. And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?" the woman's voice asked.

Milo looked scared now. "They're just air vents," he lied.

"Jehovah! What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" the woman's voice shouted when screams were heard along with roaring and banging.

"What was that?" Milo asked while looking at Martha and Cheen nervously.

"I can't move! They've got us!"

"But what's happening?"

Martha grabbed the transmitter from Milo. "_What's_ got you? What is it?" she asked.

Screams were heard and nothing happened after that.

Martha turned back to Milo. "Just drive! Do what she said – get us out of here!" she shouted at Milo.

Milo looked scared and confused. "Where?"

Martha looked outside frantically. "Just straight ahead. Just drive," she ordered and Milo started to drive.

Cheen gave a strangled sob. "What is it? What's out there?" she asked, sobbing.

...

Rose was tired as she continued to drop from car to car. She opened the last one and was in with one man who looked like a businessmen.

He turned to look at her in shock. "'Scuse me, is that legal?"

Rose started to cough as she pulled of the dark blue handkerchief that she had in her pocket. "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol," she lied, coughing. "Have you got any water?" she asked.

The businessman nodded. "Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners," he said and reached over to fill a coned plastic cup with cold water and handed it to Rose who drained it quickly.

"Is this the last layer?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?"

The businessman shook his head. "There are only two of us. You need three to go down."

Rose bit the corner of her lip. "Couldn't we just cheat?" she asked desperately.

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

Rose sighed. "If you'll excuse me," she said and ran to the door of the bottom of the car and opened it with the sonic screwdriver.

The businessman looked shocked. "You can't jump! It's a thousand feet down!" he shouted.

Rose smiled gently at him. "Don't worry. I just wanna look," she assured him and looked down into the thick fog which a roaring sound was heard.

Rose frowned and coughed. "What's making that noise?" she asked.

The businessman looked nervous. "I try not to think about it," he replied.

Rose sighed as she went to the front of the car and used her sonic to clear away the thick fog. What was down there?

...

Martha couldn't believe this was happening. She was stuck in a car that was dodging these _things_ with two people she'd hardly know.

Cheen turned to Milo with panic on her face. "Go faster!" she panicked.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo shouted.

Martha thought of an idea. "Turn everything off," she suggested.

Milo looked at her as if she was insane. "You've got to be joking!"

"No, listen; it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light — I don't know! Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us," Martha said.

Milo looked uncertain. "What if you're wrong?"

"It can't be worse than this! Just do it!" Martha said to Milo who flipped some switches which shut down the car and the roaring stopped. Martha, Milo and Cheen were frozen and quiet.

"They've stopped," Cheen whispered.

Milo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but they're still out there," he added with a frown and they all glanced nervously out the window.

Cheen looked at Martha. "How did you think of that?" she asked breathlessly.

Martha shrugged. "I saw it on a film. They used to do it in submarines. Trouble is I can't remember what happened next," she answered.

"Well, you better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe," Milo told Martha.

Martha bit her lip. "How long have we got?" she asked.

"Eight minutes maximum," Milo replied and Cheen began to cry softly.

...

Rose figured out what was down there soon enough. "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy and they fed off gas. So they built a small empire with humans for slaves," Rose said to the businessman who starred in shock at the creatures below.

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me."

Rose snorted. "Yeah big flesh eating crabs. And besides, that was billion of years ago. Now they're hungry and my friend is down there," she muttered. There was a banging on the roof which made the businessman angry.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" he yelled angrily and someone's feet dangled down and dropped into the car. It turned out to be a female cat person.

Rose smiled. "It looks like I've invented a sport," she chuckled at the cat person

"Rose Tyler, you're a hard woman to find," the cat person said.

Rose frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

The cat person chuckled sadly. "You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

Rose's eyes widened. "Novice Hame!" she said, grinning as she embraced her but then quickly released. "No, hold on. The last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation while I was possessed by a bent on revenge piece of skin," she added with a frown.

"I've sought forgiveness, Rose, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere until my friend is by my side. And you have Macra down there!"

Novice Hame looked at Rose as if she was begging. "You've got to come with me right now!"

"No, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now," Rose said, glancing at the businessman who looked confused.

Novice Hame looked at Rose apologetically. "I'm sorry Rose. But the situation is far worse than you can imagine," she replied and grabbed her wrist before she spoke in her bracelet which glowed green. "Transport."

Rose shook her head frantically. "Don't you dare!" she growled but they vanished into thin air, leaving the businessman confused.

...

When Rose looked around her, she found herself in a dusty, messy room with sunlight flowing in. Rose groaned as she and Novice Hame picked themselves off the ground.

"Ugh, note to self, never use rough teleport. But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha" she said angrily.

"I only had the power for one trip."

"Well then get some more! Where are we anyway?" Rose asked.

Novice Hame looked up. "High above, in the over-city," she replied.

Rose pursed her lips. "Well good, cause I wanna have a word with the Senate of New New York! They've got thousands of people trapped down in the motorway!" Rose yelled.

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them," Novice Hame said and looked up. Rose looked up as well and saw long stone seats in chambers, filled with skeletons. "They died Rose. The city died."

Rose walked around, her anger gone. "How long has it been like this?" she asked.

Novice Hame bit her lip. "Twenty-four years," she answered.

"All of them? What happened?"

Novice Hame knelt beside one of the skeletons and Rose joined her. "A new chemical. A new mood. They'd called it Bliss," she said and took off one of the patches that read BLISS. "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished — even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Rose. They were saved," she added, slightly begging for Rose to believe her.

Rose frowned. "So the motorway is running on automatic?"

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking," Novice Hame said.

Rose continued to frown in thought. "Who's 'we' and how did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

A low male's voice spoke. "Rose Tyler."

Rose turned around and dashed over to the Face of Boe, kneeling down in front of the glass like The Doctor did the last time they were here.

"It's the Face of Boe!" Rose said, confused yet happy.

"I knew you would come."

Novice Hame knelt down next to Rose. "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as a penance for my sins," she explained.

Rose bit her lip. "What happened to you?" she asked Boe.

"Failing."

Rose turned to Novice Hame. "He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea," Novice Hame explained.

"So he saved them," Rose whispered.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running," Novice Hame said.

Rose got up pursed her lips in thought. "But there are other planets out there. You could call for help?" she suggested.

Novice Hame shook her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own?" Rose asked, looking at Novice Hame.

"We had no choice."

Rose smiled and laid a hand on Novice Hame's shoulder, gently. "Yes you did."

"Save them, Rose. Save them."  
...

Martha was tired and wary. She was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, but nothing came to her mind.

Cheen turned to Milo, looking tired. "How much air's left?" she whispered.

Milo looked helpless. "About two minutes," he answered.

Cheen moaned and Martha bit her tongue. "There's always Rose. That friend of mine. She might think of something."

Milo turned to Martha. "Martha, no one's coming," he whispered.

Cheen smiled a bit. "She looked kind of nice," she said.

Martha chuckled. "Yeah. But sometimes I think she needs someone with her, she's been through so much," she replied quietly.

Cheen looked at Martha. "I never even asked. Where's home?"

Martha lips twitched. "It's a long way from here. I didn't really think about it. I just followed Rose and... no one even knows where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they would never know," she whispered.

"So, um, who is she. Rose?" Milo asked.

Martha shrugged. "I don't even know myself. She keeps her personal life a mystery and never says much," she answered.

Cheen looked horrified. "But that means... our only hope is a total stranger...Well that's no use!" she said.

Martha turned to her. "It is, though, because you haven't seen the things she can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith; you've got your songs and your hymns. And I've got Rose."

Milo took one look at Martha's determined face before he took a deep breath. "Right," he said and turned the car back on. He grabbed Cheen's hand and turned to Martha. "Good luck," he added.

Martha smiled. "And you," she said and the car went zooming, dodging the claws of the Macra.

...

Rose was helping Novice Hame with the power after she learnt that Martha was still alive. But just as she was running out of ideas, The Face of Boe helped boost the power.

Rose grinned. "Hame! Look after Boe, make sure he doesn't die or The Doctor will never forgive me," she said before running over to a computer screen. She picked up a microphone and spoke into it. "Sorry. No Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name is Rose Tyler and I want you all to drive up. I've opened up the motorway for you guys! Just drive!" she said happily and heard the cars zooming up into the sky. "Oi, Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Drive up Martha so I can call you a genius!" she teased but Novice Hame voice spoke.

"Rose!" she called and Rose looked over to The Face of Boe, her face falling.

...

It felt like centuries when Martha finally arrived at the Senate, happily walking in.

"Rose?" Martha asked.

"Over here," Rose replied and Martha walked over to her, finding Rose kneeling down, next to Novice Hame and a dying Face of Boe. Rose looked at Martha and smiled gently. "It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Novice Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry."

Martha quietly approached The Face of Boe cautiously and knelt down next to Novice Hame.

"He was the one who saved you. Not me," admitted Rose quietly.

"My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he's dying," Novice Hame sobbed.

Rose snapped her head to Novice Hame. "No, don't say that," she said quietly. "You're not going to die," she added to Boe.

"_It's good to breathe the air once more."_

Martha looked at Rose. "Who is he?" she asked curiously.

Rose shrugged. "I don't even know. Legend says that The Face of Boe has lived for billions of years," she told her before looking at Boe. "So that's why you're not going to die."

"_Everything has its time. You know that, Rosie, better than most."_

"The legend says more," Novice Hame said sadly.

Rose looked at her. "Don't there's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller," Novice Hame added, giving Rose a pointed look.

Rose glared back. "Yes. But not yet. After all, who needs secrets?" she asked Boe.

"_I have seen so much. I am the last of my kind. Just as The Doctor is the last of his."_

Rose bit her lip. "Which is why you have to survive. For The Doctor's sake," she whispered, ignoring Martha's shocked look.

"_I must. But Rosie, know this._ The Doctor is not alone," he said and closed his eyes, leaving Novice Hame sobbing and Martha comforting Rose who stared at the Face of Boe with wide eyes. What the hell did that mean?

...

Rose was quiet on the journey back to the Tardis while Martha was watching her curiously.

Rose looked at the close stores which sold the moods and smiled. "All closed down," she said.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Happy?" she asked.

Rose grinned, her tongue between her teeth. "Happy Happy," she replied and Martha laughed softly. "Come on, time we were off," she added and Martha frowned as a thought came to her.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha asked. "When he said 'The Doctor is not alone'?"

"I don't even know," Rose answered tensely and turned around when Martha pulled a chair and sat down, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh are you going to stay there all night?" she asked.

Martha nodded. "Until you talk to me properly, then yes. You never say anything about your past. Nor about The Doctor. How come?"

Just then, very distant voices started to sing.

Martha smiled softly. "It's the city," she said.

Rose bit her lip. "I was like you two years ago," she replied and at Martha's confused look she added, "I had a normal life, a job, a boyfriend. But then I met The Doctor."

"What happened?"

Rose pulled up a chair and sighed. "I first met The Doctor at my job. I was surrounded by moving shop dummies. The Doctor grabbed my hand and told me to run, and we've been running ever since..."


	10. Daleks Of Manhattan: Part 1

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Fish Custard (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

**- Journey to the How (Narnia Prince Caspian Soundtrack)**

**- Victory of the Daleks (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Daleks in Manhattan: Part 1...**

* * *

**Martha** woke up from the gentle hum of the Tardis and had a quick shower in one of the bedrooms that Rose showed her. She walked out and went to the control room to see Rose fixing the console and seemed to be arguing with the machine.

"I know you don't like it but it's for your own good!" she growled and sparks flew in Rose's face as the Tardis's reply. "It's not my fault that he pulled out the wrong parts!" Martha couldn't help but laugh and Rose, startled turned to face her. "Oh, Martha! Feeling better?" she asked and Martha nodded.

"Yeah, best night's sleep I've had in days," Martha replied.

Rose grinned and put the tool that she was using away. "Good, cause I know where we're going next," she said and bounced around the console, flipping leavers and switches like a little kid in a candy store. Once they were landed, Martha walked out of the Tardis and was followed by Rose who locked the Tardis doors.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

Rose continued to grin. "Smell that Atlantic breeze!" she said before she turned around. "Hey Martha, have you met my friend?" Rose added as she looked up, Martha following her gaze.

Martha couldn't help but gape at the sight. "Oh My God! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

Rose smiled. "The gateway to the New World," she replied.

Martha smiled in excitement. "This is so brilliant! I've always wanted to go to New York. And I mean the proper one, not the new, new, new, new" she said, trailing off after saying so many 'new'. Martha bit her lip. "I wonder what year it is, because the Empire State Building is not even finished yet."

Rose frowned as she looked at the Empire State Building. "Final stages of completing the Empire State Building so that means the year should be around..."

"November 1st 1930," Martha said.

Rose was impressed. "You're getting good at this," she complimented before turning to look at Martha who was holding a newspaper.

"So that's nearly 80 years ago," Martha said breathlessly as Rose took the newspaper. "It's funny because you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now," she laughed and looked at Rose. "So where to now?" she asked.

Rose handed her the newspaper. "I think our detour just got longer," she replied.

"'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'. What's Hooverville?"

...

Rose and Martha were walking through Central Park with the sun beaming down on them.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up until then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…" Rose was saying when Martha interrupted her.

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" she asked.

"Exactly. The whole economy crippled overnight. So they ended up here in Central Park," Rose answered.

Martha was shocked. "What they lived here, in the Park?"

Rose grimaced. "You only come to Hooverville when you got nowhere else to go," she replied grimly.

When they arrived at what looked like a campsite, they heard someone arguing and walked over when a man broke up the fight.

"We're all starvin'. We all got families somewhere. No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got," he said firmly and the two men went their separate ways.

Rose and Martha walked up to the man who broke up the fight. "Excuse me," Rose said and the man turned to her. "Are you the leader here?" she asked.

The man snorted. "If you want to call me that. My name's Solomon," he replied.

Martha stepped forward. "Well I'm Martha and this is Rose," she introduced. "How many people live here?" she asked curiously.

Solomon sighed. " place else to I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving, so both of you are welcome," he replied and walked back to his tent.

Rose frowned and followed him with Martha behind her. They found Solomon tipping out the coffee from a kettle.

"So... men going missing. Is this true?" she asked as she held up the newspaper that Martha had earlier.

Solomon took the newspaper and sighed. "It's true alright," he replied and walked inside his tent with Rose and Martha following him.

Rose was standing at the entrance of the tent with a small frown on her face. "But... what does missing mean? I mean it's not like you keep everyone register," she said.

"Come in," Solomon said and Rose and Martha sat down on chairs. "This is different."

Martha frowned as well. "In what way?"

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air," he told them.

Rose bit her lip. "Are you sure someone's taken them?" she asked.

Solomon looked up at Rose with a firm look on his face. "Rose, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

Solomon nodded. "Yeah we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal," he said bitterly.

Rose leaned forward in her seat and linked her hands together. "So the two questions we've got to ask ourselves are who's taken them and what for?"

Just then a young man with short chocolate brown hair popped his head in. "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here," he said and they followed the young man to where a crowd of people were standing around a man dressed in a suit. Rose assumed that this is Mr. Diagoras.

"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money," he said bluntly.

The young man, Frank frowned. "Yeah. What's the money?"

"A dollar a day," Mr. Diagoras replied.

People around grumbled and Solomon stepped forward. "What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" Mr. Diagoras asked?

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?" Solomon asked firmly.

Mr. Diagoras shrugged. "Accidents happen."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" Mr, Diagoras asked and Rose raised her hand. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Enough with the questions!" he snapped.

Rose blinked. "Oh no. _I'm _volunteering," she corrected.

Martha sighed and raised her hand as well, while looking at Rose. "I'm so going to kill you for this," she snapped quietly, making Rose grin. The Doctor would've loved her as a companion. Solomon and Frank raised their hands as well.

A few minutes later and Rose was in the sewers with Martha, Solomon and Frank.

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it," Mr. Diagoras ordered.

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked.

"When you come back up," Mr. Diagoras answered.

Rose frowned. "And if we don't?" she asked, not liking this man at all.

"Then I got no one to pay," Mr. Diagoras replied.

Solomon glared at Mr. Diagoras. "We'll be back," he said.

Martha scowled. "Let's hope so," she muttered and Rose's lip twitched.

Rose walked with Solomon while Martha walked with Frank.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here," Frank said.

Martha smiled as she looked around with her torch. "So, what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts are you?" she asked.

Frank laughed. "Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred," he replied.

Martha frowned. "So how come your here, then?"

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home," Frank noted.

Martha grinned. "I guess you could say I'm a hitcher too," she replied.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right," Frank said, smiling at Martha who smiled back.

Rose frowned as a thought came to her mind. "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he?" she asked.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan," Solomon replied.

Rose bit the inside of her lip. "How did he manage that then?"

Solomon shrugged. "These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round," he said.

Rose's eyes widened. "Whoa," she breathed and looked at the green blob on the ground.

Martha came forward so she was next to Rose. "Is it radioactive or something?" she asked.

Rose shook her head. "Nah, if it was, we'd either be dead by now or it would be doing something weird," she replied as she crouched down near the thing.

Martha covered her nose and mouth. "Well it's gone off, whatever it is," she groaned.

Rose carefully picked it up with a grimace on her face. It looked like a brain, but not a human one.

Martha sighed as she crouched next to Rose. "You just have to pick it up, don't you?" she asked fondly and Rose grinned.

"You know me," Rose replied before frowning. "Hey, Martha. Shine your torch though it," she said and Martha did. "It seems to be composite organic matter, so your medical opinion," Rose added, smiling at Martha cheekily.

Martha bit her lip. "It's not human, I know that."

Rose shook her head in agreement while Frank and Solomon looked puzzled. "No it's not. And I'll tell you something else," she said as she stood up, Martha standing up as well. "We must be half a mile and I don't see any sign of collapse, do you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, where are we then?" Martha asked, confused.

Rose looked around. "Well... We're underneath Manhattan."

Solomon frowned in confusion. "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing," he added, confused.

Martha looked at Rose. "Do you think that Diagoras bloke was lying?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "Looks like it," she replied.

Frank bit his lip. "So why did he want people to come down here?" he asked quietly.

Rose pursed her lips and turned to Solomon. "Hey, Solomon, I think it's time you took Martha and Frank back up, I'll be quicker on my own," she said, ignoring Frank.

But just then they heard, squealing?

Solomon's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?"

"Hello!" Frank said loudly but Martha hissed at him to be quiet. He looked at Martha as if she was crazy. "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own," he pointed out.

Rose frowned at Frank. "Do you think that they're still alive?" she asked.

Frank shrugged. "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost," he suggested when more squealing came through the tunnels.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon noted.

_But I have_, Rose thought bitterly. "We need to go," she said.

Frank frowned. "It sounds like there's more than one of them," he whispered.

Solomon's light caught a huddled figure on the floor which made Martha frown. "Rose?" she called and Rose started to walk forward slowly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rose asked the figure who stayed quiet. "My friend over there, Frank has got a point though. I wouldn't want to be down here by myself," she added as she walked over. "We know the way out if you want to come," she said and looked at the figure. "What are you?"

"Is, that, uh, a carnival mask?" Solomon asked, nervously.

Rose shook her head and looked at him. "Nope, it's real," she said before turning back to the pig man. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" she asked but got no response.

"ROSE!" Martha said and Rose got up and saw that more pig men were coming down the tunnel. Martha bit her lip. "Any ideas?" she whispered.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, just one. RUN!" she yelled and they all took off running through the tunnels. _This is brilliant_, Rose thought as she tried to look for a way out. Then she came across a ladder. "Hey guys, there's a ladder!" she said and started to climb the ladder and opened it with her sonic screwdriver. Martha followed her and Solomon came up as well. Frank was trying to fight off the creatures.

"FRANK!" Rose yelled as he got taken away and tried to go after him, but Solomon pushed her aside and closed the lid before those creatures climbed up the ladder.

Solomon grunted. "We can't go after him," he argued.

Rose glared. "I'm not leaving him!" she yelled.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself!" Solomon protested before he took a deep breath. "If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Just then, a blonde hair woman came out from the shadows with a gun pointed at them.

"Alright then. Put 'em up," she growled and Martha raised her hands in the air. "Hand's in the air and no funny business," she added and Rose and Solomon put their hands up as well. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?" she snarled.

Rose and Martha looked at each other, confused.

Martha turned to the woman. "Uh, who's Lazlo?" she asked, nervously.


	11. Daleks Of Manhattan: Part 2

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs:**

**- Arrival at Aslan's How (Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**- The Daleks (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

**- Evolution of the Daleks (Doctor Who soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Daleks in Manhattan: Part 2...**

* * *

"**Lazlo's **my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid," The woman said, frustrated, still waving the gun in the air; making Rose, Martha and Solomon back away slightly. "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" she asked.

Rose bit her lip. "It might just help if you put down the gun," she pointed out.

The woman looked at Rose, confused. "Huh?" she asked and looked at the gun she was still holding. The woman chuckled. "Oh sure!" she said and chucked it down on some costumes. Rose, Martha and Solomon were shocked. Realizing their shock, the woman smiled. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear," she added, shrugging.

Martha stepped forward, nervously. "What do you think happened to Lazlo?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip-vanished," she answered.

Rose frowned. "What was your name?"

"Tallulah, 3 Ls and an H," Tallulah replied, almost automatically.

Rose nodded. "Listen, Tallulah. We can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one who vanished. Other people have been going missing as well," she said, seriously.

Solomon nodded in agreement. "And there are these creatures. Such creatures I'd never seen before," he added.

Tallulah raised her eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean 'creatures'?" she asked.

Rose sighed. "Look, just trust me. Everyone will be in serious danger if I don't figure out what's going on. I need to find out what this is," she said, pulling out the green blob that she'd found in the sewers. "Because then I'll know what it is we're dealing with," she continued.

Tallulah leaned back in her seat, disgusted. "Ugh," she groaned as she looked at the thing in Rose's hand.

...

While Rose was pacing around in the prop stage, looking for bits of equipment to use, Martha was with Tallulah who was in a costume and was putting on make-up for tonight's performance.

"Lazlo…He's wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose," Tallulah said sadly.

Martha bit her lip. "Haven't you reported him missing?" she asked.

Tallulah shrugged. "Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't," she replied bitterly.

Martha frowned. "Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

Tallulah scoffed. "Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle—which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

Martha backed up slightly. "Alright, I get it," she said.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back," Tallulah broke down in tears and Martha wrapped her arms around Tallulah's shoulders.

Martha bit the inside of her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered and Tallulah pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears.

"Still, ya gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause…" Tallulah trailed off and picked up a white rose. "Look. On my dressing table every day still," she added.

Martha took the white rose gently. "You think it's Lazlo?" she asked.

Tallulah shrugged. "I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" she asked.

Before she knew it, Martha was behind the curtains looking at Tallulah performing a song when she noticed someone, who had resembles of a pig, looking opposite at her. Martha made a decision and ran on stage, knocking down people accidently.

"Get off the stage! You're spoiling it!" Tallulah growled.

"Sorry!" Martha yelled and ran after the pig man, but when she arrived at the prop stage, the pig man vanished.

...

"It was like something out of a movie show. Oh, that face. I ain't never gonna sleep," one of the chorus girls complained after what just happened.

Rose ran up to Tallulah, gasping. "Where's Martha?" she asked.

Tallulah shrugged. "I dunno. She just ran off stage," she answered when a female scream came from the prop room.

Rose's eyes widened. "MARTHA!" she yelled and ran after her with Tallulah following Rose. When they arrived at the prop room, however, Martha vanished.

Rose noticed the sewer lid was crooked so she put on her purple leather jacket and started to climb down.

"Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah asked, but Rose ignored her. "OI! I said where the hell are you goin'?" she repeated before she let out an irritated sigh. "Bleedin' hell," she swore before she put on her blue velvet coat and started to climb down, just as Rose landed on the ground.

Rose looked up and groaned. "You're not coming, Tallulah!" she said, annoyed.

Tallulah glared at Rose. "Look, whoever has taken Martha, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?" she asked.

Rose pursed her lips. "Tallulah, you're not safe down here," she tried to persuade her.

Tallulah still glared. "Then that's my problem!" she growled. "Now which way?" she asked, stubbornly.

Rose sighed. "This way," she said, taking out her torch and turning it on. Not knowing that someone who she knows would be joining her very soon and praying to the god of the universe that Martha wasn't dead.

….

In another tunnel, Martha was being dragged by two pig-men slaves.

"NO! Let go of me!" she snapped and one of the pig men threw her against the wall. Just when she thought she was alone, a line of people, guarded by more pig men came down. She recognized one of the men as Frank.

"Martha?" Frank asked and Martha ran to hug him.

"Oh, thank God. I thought we lost you," she whispered and a pig man pushed them along to keep moving. "Alright! We're moving," Martha added, angrily.

Frank bit his lip. "Where are they taking us?"

Martha shrugged and grabbed his hand. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "But we can find out what's going on here."

...

Back with Rose, Tallulah kept answering questions.

"When you say "They've taken her", who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked," she said, a little too loudly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Shh," she snapped.

"Okay, okay," Tallulah said when Rose's eyes widened as a shadow of a shape she knew too well came closer. Daleks, they're here.

Rose grabbed Tallulah by the mouth to keep her quiet and dragged her into a tunnel and the Dalek passed without noticing them. Rose let go of Tallulah and walked quietly out, her eyes never leaving the Dalek.

"No," she whispered, horrified. "No they can't be here. How come they always survived while I lost everything to them?" she growled, her eyes burning with anger.

Tallulah was confused. "That metal thing? What was it?"

Rose pursed her lips. "It's called a Dalek, it's an alive creature, the metal is just a protection," she answered.

Tallulah laughed quietly. "You're kidding me?" she asked.

Rose glared at her. "Does it look like I'm kidding? It was born to hate and kill everything that is not Dalek, and if it's here, it won't stop killing every human being on this planet," she snarled and Tallulah became more confused.

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space," Tallulah insisted and Rose stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy… Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "No idea. I wish The Doctor was here though. He'll know what to do," she muttered.

"Doctor Who?" Tallulah asked and Rose snorted before she walked to Tallulah.

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. You need to go back up. I don't want your death on my shoulders," Rose said, ignoring Tallulah's question.

They walked around a corner to see a pig man hiding when Tallulah screamed. It was the one that Martha was chasing.

Rose walked up to him. "What did you do to Martha?" she growled. "If anything happens to her, I swear to God..."

"I didn't take her," the pig man said. He actually had some human features than pig.

Rose pursed her lips together. "Can you remember your name?" she asked.

"Don't look at me," the pig man snapped, trying to hide under Rose's flashlight.

Tallulah started to move forward. "Do you know where she is?" she asked gently.

"Stay back!" the pig man said loudly, making Tallulah jump slightly.

Rose bit her lip. "What happened to you?"

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?" Rose asked.

"The masters," The pig man replied.

Rose sighed. "The Daleks, why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late," he explained.

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" Rose asked.

The pig man looked nervous. "They took her. It was my fault. She was following me."

Tallulah moved forward. "Were you in the theatre?"

The pig man turned to her. "I never wanted you to see me like this," he whispered.

Tallulah became confused. "Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pig man nodded. "Yes."

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked.

"I needed to see you. I'm sorry," he said and turned away.

Tallulah grabbed his arm. "No wait. Let me look at you," she said and dragged him under the light. She gasped. Lazlo? My Lazlo? Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

Rose stepped forward. "Lazlo, listen me. I need you to show me where the Daleks are, because people will die if I don't stop them," she said seriously.

Lazlo sighed. "Then follow me," he replied quietly and Rose and Tallulah walked behind him.

...

In another tunnel, Martha, Frank and other prisoners were being kept together by the pig men, not knowing that Rose was coming to help them.

Frank looked around nervously. "What are they keeping us here for?" he asked.

Martha shrugged. "I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder," she replied when the pig men started to squeal nervously."

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank kept asking when a Dalek came into the tunnel.

"Silence. Silence."

Martha's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"You will form a line. Move."

The pig men started to make the prisoners form a line. "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey," Martha said hurriedly making Rose snort softly.

"The female is wise. Obey!"

A second Dalek arrived.

"Report," the second Dalek said.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause," Dalek one replied.

Martha's eyes widened. "Dalek?" she asked, softly.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" Dalek one asked.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete," Dalek two replied.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," Dalek one said and a pig man grabbed one of the prisoners. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain intelligence."

The man's eyes widened. "You calling me stupid?" he asked, insulted.

"This one will become a pig slave," Dalek one said and two pig men dragged the man away before the Dalek moved onto the next person.

Lazlo turned to Rose who was watching with shocked eyes. "They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me," he explained.

"Well that's not fair!" Tallulah snapped.

Rose glared at her. "Shh," she hissed.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated," Tallulah whispered.

Rose bit her lip. "And what about the others?" she asked.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"But why? What for?" Rose asked.

Lazlo shrugged. "Don't know. The masters only call it the Final…Experiment," he answered as they watched Frank getting scanned.

"Superior intelligence," Dalek one said before moving to Martha. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

Martha's eyes widened. "You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" she snapped making Rose groan. Never insult a Dalek, Martha.

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory," Dalek one said and moved the other prisoners following it.

Rose flattened herself against the wall while Lazlo started to drag Tallulah away when he notice that Rose wasn't following them.

"Rose. Rose come on!" he said

Rose shook her head. "I'm not going. You two go on without me," she replied.

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah said.

Lazlo turned to her. "Can you remember the way?" he asked.

Tallulah nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she replied.

"Then go, please," he begged her.

Tallulah looked shocked. "But Lazlo, you gotta come with me!" she insisted.

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go" he begged and Tallulah left as Lazlo rejoined Rose as the Dalek passed. Rose hopped in line and walked behind Martha.

"Just keep walking," she said quietly to Martha who gasped.

"I am so glad to see you," she sobbed.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, well you can hug and kiss me later. You too, Frank if you want," she added making Frank chuckle.

The prisoners and Rose were being brought to a lab and Lazlo acted as if he was one of the guards.

"Report," Dalek one said.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution," Dalek three replied.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth," Dalek one said

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Evolution?" she repeated quietly.

Martha turned to Rose, her eyes never leaving Dalek Sec who was shaking. "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" she asked, nervously.

Rose shrugged. "Ask them," she suggested.

Martha's eyes widened. "What, me? Don't be daft," she said.

"Well, I don't want to get noticed! Ask them what's going on," Rose hissed and nudged her forward.

Martha took a deep breath before standing like nothing intimidated her. "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" she shouted as Dalek one turned to her.

"You will bear witness."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

Martha looked at Rose for a brief second, who was looking at the Dalek. Martha turned to the Dalek, confused. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

Dalek Sec's shell powered down and the black casing opens with hissing to reveal a Human-Dalek hybrid inside. Rose's eyes widened as she looked at the Dalek-Human who had one eye and tentacles. The hands are more claw-like than human as the thing stepped out.

Martha gasped. "What is it?" she asked Rose who was confused as well.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future," Dalek Sec replied making Rose snort. If only The Doctor was here to see this.


	12. Evolution Of The Daleks: Part 1

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- Evolution of the Daleks (Doctor Who: Series 3 soundtrack)**

**- They Are Everywhere (Doctor Who: Series 7 soundtrack)**

**- Victory of the Daleks (Doctor Who: Series 5 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Evolution of the Daleks: Part 1...**

* * *

**To **say that Rose was shock would be the biggest understatement in the universe. She couldn't help but gape at the sight in front of her.

"These…humans will become like me," Dalek Sec said slowly which made Rose snap out of it and slipped behind some machinery. "Prepare them for hybridisation," he added and the pig slaves started to close in on Martha and the other prisoners.

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha threatened. That was when music started to play which made everyone confused.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec asked as he looked around for the source of the commotion.

That was when Rose stepped out with a cheerful smile, bopping her head to the music. "Sorry, that would be me," she answered as she walked towards the three Daleks and the hybrid. "I would say it's nice to see you again, but I would be lying."

Dalek Sec gasped. "Rose Tyler," he whispered.

"The Emperor's murderer!"

"Exterminate her!"

"Wait!" Dalek Sec shouted and the other Daleks stopped.

Rose smirked slightly "Well, a new form of Dalek huh? I have to tell you, I didn't see that coming."

"We escaped The Doctor's slaughter. Where is he? Letting you do his dirty work while he stays on his ship?" Dalek Sec sneered.

Rose's face darkened. "Don't speak his name or you'll regret it," she growled. "Oh and he's alive and well, just not in this universe. Speaking of which, how did you survive?" she questioned.

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

Rose had to snort. "Well that's cheating. And weren't four Daleks enough to conquer planets? Now look at you. You practically turned human without any weapons," she pointed out.

"You have evolved as well."

Rose frowned. "No I haven't. I still got one heart, normal blood pressure and everything. Don't know where you got that idea from."

Dalek Sec smirked slightly. "You will one day Bad Wolf."

"Here's a better question. What does it feel like to have emotions? To be human?" Rose asked, thinking of her first Doctor and that Dalek which had remorse. "Come on, you can talk to me. After all you have a name and a mind of you own," she added

Dalek Sec thought about it for a moment. "I… feel… humanity."

Rose nodded. "Well that's different from last time we met," she replied.

"…I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war," Dalek Sec continued, glaring at Rose.

Rose shook her head. "That's not what humanity means," she growled.

"I think it does!" Dalek Sec protested. "I think at heart, this species is so very… Dalek."

Rose scowled. "You've looked up the wrong definition of human then. Because humans are supposed to feel love, happiness, sadness and all other emotions while dancing to the radio. Speaking of which, that's what all of you are missing," she said, patting the radio besides her.

"What is the purpose of that device?" a Dalek asked.

Rose snorted. "It's a device that plays music, and if I change the tune, it's just noise to a Dalek," she replied as she pointed her sonic screwdriver to the radio which made a high pitch wail came from it. Dalek Sec held his head in pain while the other Daleks went to protect their hybrid.

Rose turned to Martha and the other prisoners and said only one word. "Run!"

….

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon asked incredulously.

Rose looked grave as she stared at the head leader of Hooverville. "They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go," Solomon argued.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York," Rose said desperately.

Solomon thought about it for a moment. "There's got to be a way to reason with these things," he suggested.

Martha snorted. "There's not a chance," she replied

"You ain't seen 'em, boss," Frank agreed.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever," Rose said softly but dangerously which made Martha shiver.

Suddenly there was a shout. "They're coming! They're coming!"

"A sentry. Must have seen something," Solomon said, getting up from the create he was sitting on.

Rose sucked in a breath. "It's started," she said through gritted teeth as people around them were going for their weapons.

"We need to get out of the park," Martha suggested.

Rose shook her head. "We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

"We're trapped," Tallulah stated which made Rose roll her eyes.

The pig slaves were forcing people in a tight circle and people started to fire. But Frank had aimed his gun at two Daleks which appeared in the darkened sky.

Rose laid a hand on the gun. "That won't work," she replied.

That was when the Daleks began to fire, causing explosions from different sides of the camp.

"The humans will surrender!"

Rose stepped forward. "Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" she shouted.

"We have located Bad Wolf!"

Solomon stepped forward but Rose grabbed his arm, wanting to push him back. "No, Solomon. Stay back," she hissed.

Solomon stared at her. "Miss Tyler, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try," he said quietly before he walked forwards, holding his gun in surrender. "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he asked as he lowered his gun to the ground. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek shouted and a green laser light went through Solomon's heart, killing him instantly.

Martha gasped. "They just shot him on the spot," she said disgusted.

"Daleks!" Rose snarled as she stalked forwards. "So it mine turn, huh? Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

The two Daleks aimed their weapons to Rose and she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Martha, try not to follow in my footsteps. And I'm sorry Doctor, I guess I won't be seeing you after all_.

"EXTERMINATE!" the familiar shout rang through the camp, but nothing happened.

Rose opened her eyes and frowned. "What's going on?" she asked.

"…. You will follow!"

"No! You can't go!" Martha shrieked as she hurried towards Rose.

Rose sighed. "I've got to Martha. Daleks just changed their minds, and they never change their minds," she said softly to her companion.

"But what about us?" Martha asked as she gestured to the people around in Hooverville.

Rose turned to look at the Daleks, staring right in the eyepiece. "One condition! If I go with you, you lot spear the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?" she snarled.

"…. Humans will be spared. Bad Wolf will follow us!"

Martha took one step forward. "Then I'm coming with you," she said, determinedly.

Rose shook her head as she walked to her companion. "No Martha stay here. Help the people who're injured," she replied and hugged her before she slipped something into her hand. "Thank you so much," she added as she walked away leaving the medical doctor I training confused. That was when she notice that she had the psychic paper in her hands.

….

Things started to settle down when Rose left with the Daleks. While people were grieving Solomon's death, Martha was helping people who got injured. She was applying a white bandage to a man's arm when Tallulah came into the tent with a pot of boiling water.

"Here you go. I got some more on the boil," she said softly.

Martha smiled at her. "Thanks," she said gratefully before turning to the man she was helping. "You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

"Thanks."

As the man left the tent, Tallulah turned to Martha. "So, what do we do now?" she questioned softly.

Martha pulled out the psychic paper. "Rose gave me this, so she must've had a reason," she replied.

Tallulah frowned. "What's that for?"

Martha shrugged. "Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? She must want me to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?"

….

Rose stormed into the laboratory with anger flowing though her veins. If The Doctor was The Oncoming Storm, well, she guess she should call herself Bad Wolf now. "Those people were defenceless!" Rose snapped as she advanced on Dalek Sec, hating these creatures with a passion. They made her lose her family and the love of her life after all. "You only wanted me because I was travelling with The Doctor but no you had to start killing a bunch of humans! Because that's what a Dalek was built for!"

"….The deaths…were wrong," Dalek Sec softly.

Rose blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage."

Rose raised her eyebrow. Is she hearing things? "And that's good?"

"That's excellent."

Rose frowned at the leader of the Daleks. "I think the more you stay human, the more you become one of them," she pointed out.

"One day, Bad Wolf, you will be the first and last of your kind, just like I am the first of mine," Dalek Sec rasped.

Rose scowled. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "What do you want with me? I'm just a human," she added.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak."

Rose started to walk around the room, under the Dalek's watchful eye, well eyestalk. "Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark," she replied rudely.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet—its people," Dalek Sec paused as he walked towards a leaver and lifted it, turning on the lights above them, revealing hundreds of bodies in stretches. When Dalek Sec pulled on another leaver, it lowered only one to the ground.

Rose walked up to it, bracing herself as Dalek Sec joined her. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside."

Rose slowly opened the bag and was shocked when she discovered what was inside. It was a human male, mid-forties looking like he was dead.

"Is he dead?" Rose whispered, disgusted.

"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas," Rose spat at him.

Dalek Sec shook his head. "The Human-Dalek race," he corrected.

"All of them? How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" Rose wondered.

Dalek Sec looked, dare she say it, _guilty._ "Everything they were has been lost."

Rose frowned. "So in other words, they're like empty shells! How're you gonna convert them? I mean by this time, scientists haven't even split the atom yet!" Rose said.

Dalek Sec turned to the other Daleks. "Open the conductor plan."

….

Martha was pacing, tapping the psychic paper in her hand while Tallulah was going through some papers in Solomon's tent.

Martha stopped pacing when a thought came to her and turned to the singer. "Wait a minute. Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor," she recalled.

Tallulah got to her feet, eagerly. "What does that mean?"

Martha sighed. "I don't know. Maybe like a…lightening conductor or…Dalekanium!" she replied. "They said the Dalekanium was in place."

"In place where?" Tallulah asked.

Martha frowned in thought. "Frank might know," she suggested and the two women found Frank silently grieving. "Frank?" Martha asked softly as she knelt down next to him. Frank looked up. "That Mr Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere," he answered.

"But where, though? What sort of things?" Martha asked quickly.

Frank snorted. "You name it. We're all so desperate for work; you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?"

Frank shrugged. "Mainly building that," he answered, pointing to the Empire State Building which made Martha's eyes widened.

….

"You don't need to show me what the Empire State Building looks like," Rose said as she looked at a hologram of the famous New York building.

"We needed an energy conductor."

Rose frowned as she turned to the hybrid. "What for?"

"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep," he replied as the screen changed from human to Dalek DNA.

"Gamma radiation?" Rose repeated when the screen changed images again, but this time to the sun and the Earth. "Oh you're using the sun," she said in realization.

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes…"

"The army awakes," Rose finished through gritted teeth. "I still don't know what you need me for."

Dalek Sec sighed. "You have the Time Vortex in your head Bad Wolf. Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."

Rose raised her eyebrow at that. "But that's what your emperor thought all those years ago when he removed your emotions," she pointed out.

"…. He was wrong."

Rose blinked. "He was what?" she asked.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

At the corner of Rose's eye, she saw the other Daleks looking concerned at that statement.

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore," Rose argued, not that she was complaining.

"And that is good."

"That is incorrect," a Dalek interrupted.

"Dalek's are supreme," another Dalek added.

"No. not anymore."

"But that is our purpose."

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction," Dalek Sec said, growing frustrated at the other Daleks in the room.

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek," Rose said softly.

Dalek Sec nodded. "If…you can help me."

….

Martha was restless as she stood in the service lift with Frank and Tallulah inside the Empire State Building.

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though."

Frank frowned. "Where are we headed anyway?" he asked.

"To the top where they're still building," Martha answered.

Tallulah looked at the psychic paper in Martha's hand. "How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" she questioned curiously.

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect," Martha said, shrugging her shoulders.

….

"Bad Wolf, you have human instincts. Surely you must have some idea on what to do," Dalek Sec said softly.

Rose bit her lip. "But I'm not The Doctor," she pointed out weakly.

"The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

Rose frowned. "But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence," Dalek Sec explained.

"To make them even more human?"

Dalek Sec nodded. "Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

Rose snorted as she looked at the other Daleks in the room. "But this lot won't let you do it," she protested.

"I am their leader."

Rose turned to the other Daleks. "So that's enough for you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Daleks must follow orders."

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

"If you don't help me…nothing will change," Dalek Sec said softly.

Rose snapped her head towards him. "But there's not enough room on Earth for another race," she argued.

Dalek Sec shook his head. "You have The Doctor's Tardis. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again," he begged.

"When's that solar flare?" Rose asked, making up her mind.

"Eleven minutes."

Rose sucked in a breath. "Better get to it then."

….

Martha stepped into the dusty room that was still being built.

"Look at this pace. Top of the world," Tallulah said in awe as she looked around. That was when Martha noticed some plans to the building.

"Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute," Frank noted as he joined Martha to study the plans.

Martha frowned. "You mean the Daleks changed something?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah, could be," he answered.

Martha bit the inside of her lip. "The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other."

Tallulah was examining the room with an awe look. "The height of this place! This is amazing!" she gasped.

Martha looked at her. "Careful. We're a hundred floors up. Don't go wondering off," she warned.

Tallulah just smiled at her. "I just wanna see," she assured her before looking at the city of New York in an open area of the building. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to upload all of the chapters I had left. Who's excited for tomorrow's episode? I am! I'm getting up bright and early to watch the 6:50 am one on ABC even though I have work at 11am. I can't help it though. David Tennant is one of my top three favourite Doctor's ever! What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks :)**


	13. Evolution Of The Daleks: Part 2

_**Just One Second**_

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs for the chapter: **

**- They are everywhere (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

**- Victory of the Daleks (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

**- Clara in the Tardis (Doctor Who: the snowmen/The Doctor, the window and the wardrobe soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Evolution of the Daleks: Part 2...**

* * *

**Rose** sighed in frustration as she examined the chemicals in front of her. She wasn't a Time Lord/Lady but she did at least brush up her knowledge on them.

"I think you need to split the genome," Rose said to Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec turned to the other Daleks. "We need more chromatin solution," he demanded.

"The pig slaves have it," a Dalek replied in a monotone voice.

As if on cue, the pig slaves and Lazlo came into the room carrying a large wooden crate.

Rose frowned as a thought came to her. "These pig slaves… What happens to them?" she asked Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec just shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned. "Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds," he ordered the nearest Dalek who did as he was told.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek and walked over to Lazlo, speaking quietly. "Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but I promise they won't do it to anyone else," she said.

Lazlo glanced at her. "Do you trust him?" he asked, indicating to Dalek Sec.

Rose pursed her lips. "I believe that one person can change history. Let's hope that his dream of a good Dalek is a success," she replied as a Dalek spotted them talking.

….

Martha had all the plans to the Empire State Building scattered on the floor as she studied them. Tallulah and Frank hanged back and were all silent until Frank spoke.

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in," Frank suggested and Martha nodded in agreement before letting out a huff in frustration.

Tallulah shivered as the cold air came into the building. "There's a hell of a storm moving in," she said as she knelt down next to Martha.

Martha sighed. "I wish Rose was here. She'd know what we're looking for. She always does," she muttered.

Tallulah glanced at Martha curiously. "So, where did you and Rose meet?"

Martha smiled. "In hospital. I saved her life," she replied.

"So why are you travelling with her then?"

Martha snorted. "It' a sort of reward I guess. If I get back home, it would be the same boring life for me," she said. "She had this bloke a while back. But something happened which made them separate. She couldn't even tell him that she loved him in the end," Martha added with a frown on her face.

Tallulah sighed. "That's more tragic than Lazlo and I."

Martha turned to the singer. "If Rose is with him now, there's every chance that she could get him out."

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it," Tallulah snapped as she stood up and walked towards the open area of the building.

…

Downstairs, Rose had added the solution to the line feed and bit the inside of her lip, wondering if The Doctor would've done the same. That was when an alarm began to sound throughout the building.

Rose glanced at Dalek Sec. "What's that?" she asked, her mind going into overdrive as she thought she'd made a mistake.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Dalek Sec demanded as he looked at Rose for an explanation.

Rose's eyes widened as she rushed towards a computer. "They overriding the gene feed!" she gasped.

Dalek Sec shook his head. "Impossible. They cannot disobey orders," he denied.

A Dalek came up to Rose. "Bad Wolf will step away from the controls."

Rose backed away hurriedly.

"Stop! You will not fire," Dalek Sec said as he stepped forward.

"She is an enemy of the Daleks."

"And so are you."

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec!"

"You have lost your authority."

"You are no longer a Dalek."

Rose frowned. "What have you done with it?" she questioned.

"The new bodies will be a hundred per cent Dalek."

"No. You can't do this!" Dalek Sec shouted.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and Bad Wolf."

The pig slaves grabbed a struggling Dalek Sec while Lazlo grabbed Rose gently.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master!"

Rose couldn't help but sort as she was reminded of Darth Vader in Star Wars. Lazlo pulled Rose back a bit while the other Daleks were discussing about the solar flare.

"There's the lift," Lazlo muttered.

Rose shrugged. "After you," she said and they both made a run towards their escape route.

"BAD WOLF IS ESCAPING! STOP HER!"

….

When the lift opened, Rose was nearly tackled to the ground by Martha.

"Hey Martha! Did you find out what the Daleks done?" she asked and Martha nodded while Lazlo and Tallulah had a short reunion.

"Yeah. We worked it out. There's Dalekanium on the mast," Martha replied as she led Rose to a ladder which ended to the mast. "there's three pieces on the mast and six minutes till the solar flare hits. We need to get them off," she added, taking in deep breaths.

Rose shook her head. "No Martha. It's gotta be me who can take them off cause you lot are gonna have your hands full with the pig slaves that are coming up." That was when Rose started to climb the ladder, not hearing Martha's warning to be careful.

Rose was struggling with Dalekanium when she got up to the top. She got out her sonic screwdriver and grunted several times before she got it off. The second one was easier but the third one was hard which made her lose her sonic. That was when lightning began to flash and Rose never felt more pain then she felt at this second. It was like being cut open with a knife. That was when she blanked out.

_Rose Tyler. _

_Doctor? _

_Yep. You need to get up._

_I can't._

_You have to. You need to save the world from the Daleks. Do it for me._

_But why can I here you in my head?_

_I thought you would've worked it out by now._

_That doesn't answer my question… I love you._

_I know…._

"ROSE! Look what I found you bloody idiot! Your sonic screwdriver was thrown off the edge. You're getting careless!" a shout came and Roe groaned before she blinked her eyes opened and saw Martha instead of The Doctor, holding her precious sonic screwdriver. Rose sighed quietly. That was the second time The Doctor couldn't say it.

"Hey. You lot survived then," Rose said quietly.

Martha snorted. "So did you. Just about. How you feeling?"

Rose shrugged a little, still lying on the floor. "Like I just been run over by a herd of hippogriffs," she replied.

"Um… Rose, why is Dalekanium still on the mast?" she asked

Rose bolted up in a sitting position and climbed down the ladder. Martha rolled her eyes fondly as she followed with Frank hot on her heels. When they got down, Rose was pacing, trying to think of what to do.

"The Daleks will be going to war now and they'll be using the sewers to attack the earth, spreading themselves underneath Manhattan."

Lazlo frowned. "How do we stop them?"

Rose shrugged again. "The thing is. I got in the way of their great plan," she replied.

Martha looked at Rose confused. "But what does that _mean_?"

Rose gave Martha a look. "You've seen war movies. I need to find somewhere safe to draw them out. Where though? Hang on! Tallulah!" she exclaimed turning to the woman in question.

Tallulah nodded. "That's me. Three Ls and a H," she said.

"The theatre! It's right above them, plus it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" Rose asked curiously.

Tallulah thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not."

Rose turned to Martha. "Is there another lift?"

Martha nodded. "We came up in the service lift," she said.

Rose grinned. "That'll do."

….

There was nothing like a dark theatre that made Rose shiver. When she was a kid she thought that all theatres were haunted because they were so big.

"This should do it," Rose muttered as they got in the middle of the rows of chairs and took out her sonic screwdriver.

Martha looked at Rose. "What are you doing?"

Rose glanced at her. "Well, if the Daleks are going into war, they'll be looking for either they're 1st or 2nd enemy. And since I'm their second enemy, I'm just tellin' them where I am," she replied as her sonic screwdriver began to beep.

"What do I do?" Martha asked.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville," Rose said.

Martha growled. "And I'm telling you that I'm not going," she argued.

Rose sighed. "Martha, I don't want your death on my shoulders. They'll be pretty pissed when they find me. Go!"

It was too late. The doors burst opened and the Human Dalek race came in, flanking them on either side. There was no escape.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?" Tallulah asked which made Rose roll her eyes.

Martha gasped. "Humans…with Dalek DNA," she said, disgusted as she looked at the new race.

When Frank moved in to attack them, Rose put her arm out to stop him and brought Frank back next to Martha.

"Don't antagonize them. That'll be your worst mistake," she whispered.

Lazlo looked around confused. "But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" he asked.

As if for an answer, an explosion on stage made Rose, Frank, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo duck for cover. When the smoke began to clear, Rose peeked over the chairs to see two Daleks coming towards them with Dalek Sec chained to the Dalek to her right, walking on his hands and knees. Rose stood up slowly as the others looked around nervously.

"Bad Wolf will stand before the Daleks!"

Rose stood up and climbed over the seats until she got to the second row, still standing on the arm rests.

"You will die, Bad Wolf. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

Rose had to snort at that. "What a world that would be," she said sarcastically. "Do you remember that's Dalek Sec? What I read, he was one of the cleverest Daleks ever, and look what you lot done to him," she added in a scolding tone. "Is that your new empire?"

Dalek Sec was struggling as he turned to the Dalek to his left. "My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you," he said wisely.

"Incorrect. We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our second greatest enemy, Bad Wolf."

Dalek Sec shook his head. "But she can help you," he protested.

"Bad Wolf must die."

"No, I beg you, don't," he begged as he crawled towards a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek shouted and Dalek Sec screamed in pain before he fell down, dead.

Rose grimaced. "Your own leader," she growled, disgusted at the sight. "Possible the only one who could help you and you murdered him, much like I did to your leader," she said before she turned to the Human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Do you now know what a Dalek is?" she turned back to the stage and glared at the two things that took away everything she loved. "If I'm gonna die, how about we give the new boys a shot. What do you think. The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood," she said. "Go on, baptize them!"

"Dalek-Humans, take aim."

The human-Daleks cocked their weapons and aimed at Rose who took a deep breath.

Rose glared straight ahead. "What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!"

Rose closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, when nothing happened.

"Exterminate!" still nothing happened which made Rose open her eyes.

Martha looked around confused. "They're not firing. What did you do?" she asked Rose who smirked.

"You will obey. Exterminate."

The human-Dalek leader turned to the two Daleks on stage, seeming confused. "Why?"

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But…why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

Rose smiled at him, proud that her last minute idea worked. "No, you're not, and you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of that lightning strike. And it hurt a lot, but the point is, Human DNA got all mixed up," she said, grinning slightly.

"If they will not obey, then they must die."

That was when a battle started. When Rose told everyone to get down, she heard the two Daleks on stage got blasted when the human-Daleks stopped firing. It was silent for a minute when the hybrids grabbed their heads in pain and started to scream before they collapsed to the ground. Dead.

"No!" Rose shrieked. "They can't do this!"

Martha came up to Rose who was kneeling beside one of the dead hybrids. "What happened? What was that?" she asked.

Rose had a dark look on her face. "They killed 'em. An entire species. Genocide," she replied angrily as she looked around.

Lazlo had a thoughtful look on his face. "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive," he pointed out.

Rose nodded as she stood. "Oh yeah. In the whole universe. There's only one."

….

Rose entered the Empire State building with a dark look on her face as she glared at the last ever Dalek who was across the room.

"Now what?" she asked bitterly.

"You will be exterminated!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, heard that enough, thanks. But just think about…. What's your name?"

"Dalek Caan."

Rose started to walk forward until she was inches away from the last ever Dalek. "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving you, the only survivor. Right now you are probably facing the only human in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. I don't want more deaths on my shoulders. So what do you say?" she asked quietly.

"EMERGENCY TEMPERAL SHIFT!" and with that, Dalek Caan vanished from the room.

Rose sighed. "I probably knew that would happen," she said to herself.

"Rose!" Martha called and Rose turned around to see Martha and Tallulah supporting Lazlo who was coughing and wheezing. "Rose, he's sick," Martha added as they lowered Lazlo to the ground.

Martha turned to Lazlo. "It's okay. You're all right," she said, trying to sooth him when Rose knelt down beside them and Tallulah was cradling Lazlo's head. "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it," she explained.

Tallulah looked like she was about to cry. "Rose, what's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe," she added, slightly tearful.

"It's time, sweetheart," Lazlo said.

"What do you mean 'time'?" Tallulah asked, "That are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves …survive for long," Lazlo explained. "Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

Tallulah shook her head. "No you're not. Not now, after all this. Rose, can't you do somethin'?"

Rose sucked in a breath. "Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me," she said as she took off her purple leather jacket and tossed it aside. "Now, I'm no Time Lord but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about chemicals. There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way," she added as she started to revive Lazlo to stay alive.

….

One Lazlo was in Hooverville, Martha and Rose went back to the Tardis.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha wondered aloud.

Rose shrugged. "Who knows what the future has install? But New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too," she joked.

"The pig and the show girl," Martha laughed.

Rose nodded. "The pig and the show girl," she agreed before a frown came on her face. "Martha I've been thinking, Do you love travelling with me?" she asked seriously.

Martha's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. "Yes of course I do!"

"Well, we should go home and pack a bag then," Rose said, grinning.

Martha gasped. "Does that mean I can come with you?" she asked, in disbelief.

Rose nodded. "If you can handle it," she replied as she opened the door letting herself in after Martha practically danced inside.

**A/N: So that's part 2 up. Sorry about the wait. But Christmas is making me too excited especially dealing with a sick father. Thank you all for reviewing this story, it really means. Anyway how did you guys like it? The next chapter should be uploaded within a week before Christmas….**

**Please review!**

**Thanks :)**


	14. The Lazarus Experiment: Part 1

**_Just One Second_**

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs for the chapter: **

- **Martha's theme (Doctor Who: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **All the strange strange creatures (Doctor Who: series 3 soundtrack)**

**Chapter 13: The Lazarus Experiment: Part 1...**

**Martha **was clinging onto the console as she watched Rose trying to land the Tardis. Suddenly there was a jolt which made Rose grin as she pulled on a leaver.

"Here we are. Home, perfect landing and in a tight spot. I think I'm getting better than The Doctor to be honest," Rose said, grinning at her companion.

Martha grinned back. "You should be used to tight spots right now though," she replied before turning to the door. "What time is it?" she asked.

Rose shrugged as she checked the readings. "Twelve hours after you left," she answered. "It's better when The Doctor took me a _year_ late. I don't think his right cheek ever felt the same after my mum slapped him," she added.

Martha chuckled as she walked out of the Tardis into her flat. Rose was right. It just turned noon and sun was beaming through the windows. Rose stepped out, following Martha.

Martha turned to Rose. "So I guess I'll just…" she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

_"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message!"_

_"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?" a woman's voice asked._

Martha looked embarrassed. "It's mum. It'll wait," she said and Rose just smiled.

_"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like,"_ Martha's mum said which made Martha and Rose laugh. _"I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."_

Martha frowned as her mother hanged up and picked up the remote. "How did Tish end up on the news?" she asked to herself as the television showed Tish standing behind an old man who was wearing a suit.

_"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"_

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab," Martha explained to Rose as she looked at Rose's frown.

_"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."_

Martha switched off the television. "Sorry. I'll start to pack," she said, breaking Rose out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll sort out your room for you," Rose added as she walked back in the Tardis. Martha looked around her flat for a bit, wondering what she would need when Rose bolted out, making Martha startled. "Sorry, did he just say he would change what it means to be _human_?"

….

When Rose introduced Martha to the Tardis Wardrobe, Martha felt like she was in heaven. Rose took a lot longest to decide since she hadn't been to any fancy parties since The Doctor took her to fancy dress party to Space Vegas. Rose picked a dusty rose pink dress with hidden pockets in it so she could put the Physic Paper and her sonic screwdriver, just in case something happened. When she was ready, Martha was in the control room, waiting to go. She had a dark wine coloured dress and had her hair pulled back with a matching headband.

….

Rose groaned as they walked down the street to where the experiment was to be held.

"The last time I was dressed up, The Doctor took me to Space Vegas and we got booted out of town because The Doctor messed something up," Rose explained as Martha looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Martha grinned. "Sounds familiar," she joked and Rose snorted as they walked inside.

….

Martha's eyes widened as she spotted someone who was walking over to them.

"Tish!" Martha breathed as the two sisters hugged.

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish asked as they withdrew from the hug, indicating to the room around them where guests were gossiping, sipping their wine and in the middle was a big circular structure with four columns around it.

Martha nodded. "Very," she agreed.

Tish had a sly grin on her face. "And two nights out in a row for you… that's dangerously close to a social life," she teased

Martha rolled her eyes. "If I keep this up, I'll be in all the gossip columns."

"You might actually! Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum…she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Leo?" she repeated. "In black tie. That I must see," she added with a grin while Tish kept glancing at Rose, confused. "Oh! This is Rose. I saved her life in the hospital and she's been helping me study since she's a doctor as well."

Rose grinned as she and Tish shook hands. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

Tish nodded before looking at Martha confused. "Is she with you?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah. She's my plus one," she lied.

"So is this Lazarus your boss?" Rose asked.

Tish nodded. "Yeah, Professor Lazarus. I'm part of his executive staff," she replied.

That made Martha grin. "She's in the PR department," she added.

"I'm the head of the PR department, actually," Tish corrected.

Martha looked at her, shocked. "Really? You're joking!"

Tish looked smug and proud. "I put this whole thing together," she added with a grin.

Rose looked at the machine that was in the room. "So, do you know what the professor is doing tonight? Looks a bit like a sonic microfield manipulator."

Tish grinned and rolled her eyes. "Science geek?" she asked Martha who shrugged. "I'll see you later," she added as she walked off.

Rose snorted. "If I was a science geek, The Doctor would've been a science obsessive geek," she explained.

Martha raised an eye brow. "Is there a difference?"

Rose was just about to answer when another woman's voice cut her off.

"Martha?"

Martha turned around and her eyes widened as she looked at her mother as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Mum?" Martha breathed before she hugged her mother tightly. Rose bit her lip and looked away, thinking about her own mother and The Doctor. She hoped that The Doctor hasn't been doing anything stupid in the Parallel World. Knowing him, he'd probably pulled apart the toaster and her mum slapped him.

Francine laughed slightly. "Oh. All right, what's the occasion?" she asked as her daughter pulled back, looking embarrassed.

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all," Martha said, confused.

Francine narrowed her eyes. "You saw me last night."

Martha nodded. "I know…I just missed you. Looking good Leo," she added as she punched her brother in the arm, jokingly.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him," Leo said and just like with Tish, Francine glanced at Rose.

Martha waved Rose over. "This is Rose Tyler. She's a doctor and is helping me study since I saved her at the hospital," she lied.

Rose smiled as she and Francine shook hands. Francine had to admit, for a small girl, she had a strong grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Jones," Rose said politely.

Francine nodded. "Thank you. So you met Martha in the hospital?" she asked.

Rose nodded and looked at Martha with a grateful nod. "She saved me up there. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead," she replied which made Martha look at the floor in embarrassment.

Francine was going to question the girls further when a tapping on the glass interrupted them.

An old man was standing in front of the circular structure. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

As Professor Lazarus stepped inside Rose glanced around her and saw some technicians start the machine. Rose snapped her head back and a high pitch sound filled her ears as the machine started to spin quickly. The four columns began to spin as well which ended up creating a force field. That was when an alarm began to go off.

Rose frowned as she looked around her. "Something's wrong. It's overloading," she stated the obvious as she ran towards the controls to stop the machine.

"Somebody stop her! Get that woman away from the controls!" an old woman shouted angrily.

Rose glared at her. "If this blasted machine goes off, it takes the whole building down with it along with us! Is that what you want?" she snapped before she pulled out the main cord that was connected to the machine. When the machine started to power down, Martha ran forward as Rose joined her.

"Open the door!" Rose shouted and Martha did so. The machine was filled with smoke as a young man stepped out. He had handsome features with slicked back blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. The man touched his face and smirked when he realized it worked.

The man stepped out of the machine completely and spread his arms out wide. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" he shouted and cheers filled the air as flashes from cameras snapped.

"He did it," the woman who told Rose off said in awe. "He actually did it!" she breathed.

Rose just frowned. Something about this was not right at all.

….

People were crowding around Lazarus as if he was going to disappear, taking the opportunity to snap photos. Rose was closely examining the machine while Martha was observing Lazarus.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It has to be a trick," Martha said quietly to Rose.

Rose just sighed. "It isn't a trick or magic. I wish it was though."

Martha turned to look at her. "What just happened, then?" she asked.

Rose pursed her lips as she looked at Lazarus. "He just changed what it meant to be human," she replied.

….

Rose and Martha walked over to where Lazarus was stuffing his mouth with food and the old woman watching him with disgust.

"Richard!" she scolded.

Lazarus looked at her with a shrug. "I'm hungry."

"I think it would be the energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process," Rose said as she walked up to him.

Lazarus looked at her surprised before he picked up another food. "You speak as if you see this every day, Miss…"

"Tyler. And not really, but I read about what happens and what not."

Lazarus just chuckled. "That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired," Rose said quickly, enjoying the smirk that Lazarus had, falling off his face.

Lazarus frowned. "You understand the theory then."

Rose nodded gravely. "Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables," she answered.

"No experiment is entirely without risk," Lazarus pointed out.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender."

The old woman looked at Rose, shocked. "You're not qualified to comment," she said aghast.

Rose glared at her. "If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded," she snapped which made the woman step back.

"Then I thank you, Miss Tyler. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less," Lazarus interrupted the two women.

Martha looked at Lazarus confused. "But you have no way of knowing that. Not until you've run proper tests!" she said knowingly.

That made Lazarus laugh. "Look at me! I'm all the proof you need!"

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," The old woman added, proudly.

Martha turned to her in shock. "Commercially! You're joking! That'll cause chaos!" she gasped.

"Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve," Lazarus corrected.

Rose glared at Lazarus. "This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer," she growled.

Lazarus just smiled at the feisty blonde. "Not a little longer, Miss Tyler. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs," The old woman said before she walked away. Lazarus began to follow her when he looked back to Rose.

"Goodbye Miss Tyler. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were," he said before he reached out for Martha's hand kissed it gently before he walked away.

Martha brought her arm down when she heard Rose growl. "Oh, that man is out of he's depth. No idea of the damage he might've done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked quietly.

Rose shrugged. "Well, this whole place must be filled with labs so I say we do our own tests," she replied.

Martha suddenly smirked. "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

Rose looked down at her hand and smiled. "Oh Martha, it's no wonder I think you're a star," she said and Martha shrugged happily as they walked off to find some labs.

….

Martha, amazingly, found the nearest lab and set up the experiment while Rose watched. When Martha looked satisfied, Rose looked at the computer, ending up being gobsmacked when she saw the results.

"Bloody hell!" she swore which made Martha confused.

"What?" Martha asked.

Rose looked at her before turning back to the DNA results. "Lazarus's DNA!" she said.

Martha looked at it with her arms across her chests. "I can't see anything different," Martha whispered.

Rose glanced at her. "Look at it!"

Martha did and gasped when she saw it. The DNA changed. "Oh My God! Did that just change?" Martha asked Rose who nodded. "But that's impossible!"

Rose smirked. "And that would be two impossible moments we've had in a night," she pointed out and Martha shook her head fondly.

Martha frowned when she examined the results in front of her. "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," she said.

"He used hypersonic soundwaves to destabilize the cell structure. In other words, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

Martha bit her lip. "But they're still mutating now," she pointed out.

Rose sighed. "I think he missed something and whatever that was, it's trying to change him," she replied.

Martha glanced at Rose nervously. "Change him into what?"

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. But I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs," Martha recalled.

Rose nodded. "Let's go," she said as she ran out with Martha following her.

….

Francine Jones was pushing her way through the crowd as she came across Leo and Tish.

"Tish! Have you seen Martha and that Rose Tyler anywhere?"

Tish shook her head, not concerned with her sister's social life. "Not since the demonstration."

Francine pursed her lips together in a tight line. "Do you know anything about this Rose Tyler? Has Martha ever mentioned her before?" she asked.

Tish shook her head again. "Not to me."

Francine looked to the side. "The way Martha followed that woman," she said quietly.

"Martha's a doctor. She was just doing her job," Tish protested.

Francine looked at her daughter with a stern look. "She's not a doctor yet. Never will be, if she doesn't stay focused," she corrected.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Look, she finally found herself a mate she can talk to. So what?" he asked.

"There's something going on Leo. I can feel it," Francine told her son with a sigh.

….

A lift bell dinged as Rose and Martha stepped out. Rose found the light switch and the lights flickered on. Rose and Martha were in a well decorated room, windows reaching to the floors that showed the night sky.

"This is his office alright," Martha said as she looked around.

Rose frowned. "So where is he then?" she asked her companion.

Martha shrugged. "I dunno. Let's try back at the re…ception," she trailed off when she noticed a skeleton looking leg with a black high heel sticking out behind a desk.

Martha's eyes widened as Rose ran over to the body and Martha had to gasped when she saw who the heel belonged to.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha breathed, shocked.

Rose looked at the decayed body with a sigh. "Use to be," she replied. "She had her life energy drained out of her," she added.

Martha bit her lip. "Lazarus," she guessed.

Rose shrugged. "Could be."

"So he's changed already."

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough," Rose said as she looked at Lady Thaw.

Martha's eyes widened. 'So he might do this again?" she asked, shocked which made Roses eyes widened as she remembered the people downstairs, not knowing that they'll be doomed.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating! But having Christmas time with family, well let's just say it gets really interesting. So what do you guys think about this chapter? Do you guys like it? MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I can't believe Matt Smit is now gone :( He's one of my favourite Doctors along with David Tennant, John Hurt and Tom Baker :)**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	15. The Lazarus Experiment: Part 2

**_Just One Second_**

_Summary: What if in Doomsday, the leaver on the Doctor's side turned off? Now that the Doctor is in Pete's World, Rose Tyler must continue to save the universe without him along with her newest companion, Martha Jones. AU of Series 3 with Rose._

**Disclaimer: Again; I do not own Doctor Who...**

**Songs for the chapter: **

- **Morgana's nightmares (The Adventures of Merlin: Series two soundtrack)**

- **I don't think now is the best time (Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End soundtrack)**

- **Rose's theme (Doctor Who: Series 1 & 2 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Lazarus Experiment: Part 2...**

* * *

**Two **women looked helplessly around the room, looking for something, or rather a certain _someone_.

"I can't see him," Martha said hopelessly.

Next to her, Rose sighed. "Keep looking. He can't be far," she whispered.

Martha walked around the room but was stopped by her brother who was standing next to Lazarus's machine.

"Hey, you alright Martha? I think mum want's to have a word with you," he said.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?"

Leo shrugged. "Yeah. He was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

"With Tish!" Martha exclaimed.

Rose rushed by Martha's side. "Where did they go?" she demanded.

Francine walked up to them. "Ah, Rose," she started to say but was interrupted by her son.

"Upstairs I think. Why?"

Rose didn't answer, instead she ran in the direction, accidently knocking over the drink that was in Francine's grip.

"I'm speaking to you!"

Martha turned to her mother. "Not now mum!" she shouted before she ran after Rose.

….

Rose and Martha took the lift back up to Lazarus's office, but there was no sign of either of them.

"Where are they?" Martha asked desperately wanting to find her sister before anything happened to her.

Rose took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the room. "Lazarus's DNA should be able to send off a signal. I might be able to find him," she explained to Martha's confused expression.

As Rose began to turn, the sonic screwdriver beeping increased. Rose held out her arm above her head.

"Got him."

"Where?" Martha asked. Rose looked up to the roof in giving an answer.

Martha frowned. "But this is the top floor," she said confused. Rose gave Martha an irritated look. "The roof!"

….

"….here's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…'" Lazarus was saying but Rose interrupted as they arrived.

"Fall of the shadows…" Rose finished. On those lazy days on board the Tardis, The Doctor would read her Eliot and she began to read them herself after that tragic day at Torchwood.

Lazarus turned to her, looking surprised. "So, the mysterious Miss Tyler knows her Eliot. I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked, confused.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha replied.

"What? Don't tell me what to do," Tish said childishly.

Rose snorted at the sibling argument before turning to Lazarus. "You know, I would've thought that you'd be too busy to read poetry," she said, smiling.

"You're right, Miss Tyler. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that," Rose interrupted. "I mean, some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that mattes; it's the person," she added.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be?" he mused.

Rose snorted again. "Have you looked in the bloody mirror lately? How about 'what a curse?' instead? Look at what you've done to yourself," she said softly.

Lazarus glared at the blonde woman. "Who are you to judge me?"

"Over here, Tish," Martha said, holding her hand out to her sister.

Tish walked up to her sister with a glare on her face. "You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

Martha's eyes widened. "Tish, he's a monster!"

Tish shrugged. "I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

"I don't think Catherine Zeta-Jones would work with this," Rose interrupted as a growling sound made Tish turn slowly.

That was where Tish got a shock of a lifetime. Where Professor Lazarus stood was now a huge monster. It was like a cross-breed with its human skeleton and a giant scorpion.

"RUN!" Rose shouted and the three women ran from the room and down to the nearest lift.

Martha pressed the button to call the lift and turned to her sister. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I was gonna snog him!"

Rose had to snort at that. "If it makes you feel any better, Tish, I snogged things far worse than a human mutant."

Suddenly there was a banging which made them look up, knowing that it was Lazarus banging through. The lights went off and a PA announcement began to play.

_"Security breach. Security breach. Security beach."_

"What's happening?"

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits," Tish explained.

Rose sighed. "We have to take the stairs. Come on!" she said as she started to run down the stairs. About half way down, they heard the door banged.

"He's inside!" Martha shouted, stating the obvious.

"We have to hurry!" Rose replied as they ran towards the reception. "Tish! Is there another way out?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

Rose took out her sonic screwdriver and tossed it to Martha who caught it.

"Martha, setting 54 and hurry!" Rose shouted and Martha nodded as she ran towards the door.

Rose jumped in front of Lazarus's machine. "Everyone, you need to listen! You lot are in serious danger. You need to get out!"

A woman turned to her and laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive," she replied, waving her hand dismissingly.

Rose groaned as Lazarus appeared on the balcony above them in his mutant form. Couldn't he wait until she got everyone out? While everyone raced towards the exits, Leo and Francine were in danger as Leo tried to protect his mother, but ended up unconscious. Martha finally got the door opened and tried to make sure that everyone got out alive. However, the woman that didn't believe Rose before died the same way as Lady Thaw when Lazarus closed in on her. That was when he turned to Francine and Leo who were still on the floor.

Rose turned to Lazarus. "OI! Lazarus, leave them alone!" she shouted as Lazarus began to advance on Martha's mother and brother. Lazarus then snapped his head to her as Martha rushed to get her family to safety. "You and I both know that the mutation is too strong even for you to control. You didn't achieve anything. You're a bloody fool if you can think of defying Mother Nature! And now you're the biggest failure in history!" she added before she ran away, with Lazarus following her.

Rose ran into a service hall. It was dark and filled with pipes like a maze. Perfect hiding spot.

"It's no good Miss Tyler. You can't stop me."

Rose snorted. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "Don't tell me that you used that arrogance when you swore that everything was alright with your bloody machine."

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress," Lazarus replied.

Rose let out an irritated huff. "You call feeding on innocent people progress? You need to go to a mental institute if that's the case!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"Well, that's not your decision to make."

The lights came back on which made Rose sighed as she was no longer hidden.

"Peek-a-boo," Lazarus said and Rose looked up and swallowed hard.

"Oh, hello!" she said cheerily before she ran away.

….

"I've got to go back."

Francine Jones couldn't believe that she heard that right. There was a monster in there, killing people and Martha wants to go back in there with that _thing_?

"You can't! You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you," Francine protested, voicing her thoughts.

"I don't care. I've got to go."

Francine's eyes widened when she thought about Martha's change in attitude. "It's that Rose Tyler isn't it? That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed."

Tish stood next to her mother. "She was buying us time, Martha. Time for you to get out too."

Martha just shook her head. "I'm not leaving her," she said before she ran back into the building.

"MARTHA!" Francine shouted but her youngest daughter didn't reply.

….

Rose had to grin when she ended up in a lab filled with different chemicals. Her gaze ended up on a battery of a light fixture. She got up on a table and started to fiddle with it which left the wires exposed. Rose carefully got off the table and turned on the gas jets. A door banging made Rose duck behind the table as she heard Lazarus enter the room.

"More hide-and-seek, Miss Tyler? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" he hissed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Have you seen yourself lately?" she asked as she stood up. "Give me a reason why would I want face _that_."

Rose smirked as she ran out of the room, flipping switches as she left which caused a huge explosion in the room. Unknown to her, Martha heard it and started to run in the same direction. They both bumped into each other.

"What are you doing here?"

Martha shrugged. "I'm returning this," she replied, handing Rose her sonic screwdriver. "I thought you might need it," she added.

Rose smiled as she took it. "Maybe a moment ago," she agreed. "But how did you…"

"I heard the explosion, guessed it was you."

"I blasted Lazarus," Rose said proudly.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked.

Rose turned to look behind her and saw Lazarus. "I think I annoyed him more like," she answered before she took Martha's hand and ran off, with Lazarus following them.

The two then ran into the reception room and were taking deep breaths.

"What now? We've just gone around in a circle!" Martha pointed out.

Lazarus burst in the room, Rose led Martha into Lazarus's machine.

"Since we can't lead him outside, we have to get in here," Rose explained to Martha's questioning look.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asked quietly.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece so he won't destroy it to get at us."

Martha's eyes widened. "But we're trapped!"

Rose let out a huff. "Yeah, that's a slight problem."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Yes. The plan was to get inside here…. Then I work out another plan," Rose admitted.

Martha snorted. "In your own time then."

Rose took out her sonic screwdriver as best as she could and slid down to reach the floor of the machine.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Improvising," Rose replied as she popped open a panel in the floor.

Martha bit her lip. "I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. For once it's human."

Martha's eyes widened. "Human?" she repeated. "How can it be human?"

"The DNA in Lazarus. The energy field of the machine could've reactivated them and I think they're becoming dominated."

Martha sucked in a breath. "So it's a throwback."

"And Lazarus unlocked those genes by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box then," Martha said and Rose nodded as she fiddled with the wires that hooked up the machine.

….

Rose groaned as she and Martha nursed their sore feet outside the building. Rose managed to hack the machine which killed Lazarus and turned him back into human.

"I was thinking, after this, I'm going to take us to the Planet Spadanae. The biggest Spa in the universe so we can get pampered," Rose muttered.

Martha snorted. "Sound's good to me," she replied.

When Francine Jones walked up to them, Rose grinned. "Oh, Mrs Jones. Don't mind us. We're just resting our poor feet."

Now she knows why The Doctor was afraid of Jackie Tyler's slaps. Rose's hand went to her cheek as she received a slap from Martha's mother.

"Mum!" Martha shouted, shocked.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Francine snarled.

Rose glared at here. "It's Martha's choice if she wanted to hang around me," she argued back. "Now I know how The Doctor feels around mothers," she muttered bitterly. although deep inside, she missed her mother. No matter if they were at each other's throats ninety per cent of the time, they only had each other until The Doctor came around.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked her mother.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction! That's all I've heard about her!"

Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mum, she saved us. All of us!"

Leo smirked. "It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault," he added and Tish elbowed her brother in the guts in reply.

There was a crash which made Rose look at Martha before she ran off. Martha was about to follow her when her mother grabbed her hand.

"Leave her," Francine begged her daughter.

Martha just shook her head before running after her, vaguely aware that Tish was following her until she caught up with Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked into the ambulance that had Lazarus and saw two dead paramedics. "Of course he would be back from the dead. I should've realised," she muttered as she took out her sonic screwdriver and scanned around them, trying to pick up Lazarus's DNA.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked.

"Inside the church," Rose replied as she read the results on the sonic.

Tish gasped. "Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me," she added.

Rose shrugged as they went inside.

….

The three women found Lazarus, alive, shivering in a red blanket that he got from the ambulance van.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside," he said softly.

Rose nodded. "The Blitz."

Lazarus looked down. "You've read about it then," he assumed.

Rose shook her head. "Nope, I was there. Horrible day that was. Then again, after being saved by an immortal handsome captain from mutant-gas zombies, the dancing afterwards was good," she recalled and Martha raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're too young," Lazarus pointed out, ignoring the mutant gas zombie part.

Rose snorted. "So are you," she argued.

Lazarus began to laugh but it ended up as a gasp in pain as he tried to fight off the mutation. "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again," he continued, his blue eyes following Rose as she began to circle around him, every now and then, glancing up at the bell tower. "So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"Is that what you were trying to do today?" Rose asked.

"That's what I _did_ today," Lazarus corrected.

"And what about the other people who died?"

"They were nothing," he spat, not a trace of guilt in his voice. "I changed the course of history."

Rose pursed her lip as she crouched on the ground, glaring at the person in front of her. "Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that," she said softly.

Lazarus smirked and shook his head. "No, Miss Tyler. Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful," he replied before he let out another groan in pain as the mutation is trying to change him.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Look at yourself! You're an embarrassment! You're mutating and you've no control over it! You call that a success?" she shouted.

"I call it progress!" he protested before he groaned again. "I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

Rose shook her head in disgust. "There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

Martha stepped by Rose's side. "He's gonna change any minute," she whispered.

Rose nodded. "I know. If I can lure him up in the bell tower, I have an idea that might work," she hissed.

"Up there?" Martha repeated following Rose's gaze to the huge bell tower.

At Rose's nod, Martha bit her lip.

Lazarus turned to Rose. "You're so sentimental, Miss Tyler. Maybe you are older than you look," he mused.

Rose's expression turned grave. "With what I've seen so far, I know that a longer life isn't always a better one," she said, remembering what The Doctor told her about the 'Curse of the Time Lords'. "You get tired of losing the people close to you and watch as everything shatters. The thing that you'll know in the end is that you always end up alone," she whispered.

Lazarus snapped his head to look at Rose who was once again, crouching down to his height. "That is a price worth paying."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Lazarus laughed before he shouted in pain. "I will feed soon."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Rose said.

Lazarus smirked. "You've not been able to stop me so far," he pointed out.

Martha took a few steps forward. "Leave her Lazarus. After all she's grumpy and bitter. I thought you'd want fresher meat?" she asked when Lazarus lunged at her.

Martha and Tish ran to the stairs.

"Rose! The tower!" Martha shrieked which made Rose shook her head and ran to the large organ. Maybe she should tell Martha the rules that The Doctor made her listen to. Especially the one about 'Don't wonder off'.

….

Martha let out a sigh of relief as the loud organ stopped playing since Lazarus fell to his death. She would've too if it wasn't for her sister grabbing a hold of her arm. Martha ran down the tower and grabbed Rose for a hug.

"When did you begin to play?"

Rose shrugged. "Mum made me do piano lessons," she explained. "I think the teacher was an alien because she smelt real bad," she added and Martha laughed.

"Well, you sure know how to play _loud_," she teased.

Rose's look became innocent and she leaned forward, like Rose didn't hear her.

"Sorry?" she asked which made Martha and Tish laugh.

….

Rose sighed as she sat down on the couch in Martha's flat. After the whole Lazarus situation and a good night's sleep, Martha began to pack her bags while Rose waited for her.

Martha came out of her bedroom ten minutes later with a suitcase and a change of clothes.

"Ready?" Rose asked and Martha nodded with a grin. "Well come on. An alien spar awaits us," she said happily as she and Martha Jones, her newest companion, skipped inside the Tardis.

Martha's phone began to ring as the Tardis began to dematerialise.

_"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message."_

_"Martha, it's your mother. Please, phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Rose Tyler really is. I know she's dangerous. You're gonna get yourself killed. Please, trust me. This information comes from Harold Saxon himself. You're not safe!"_

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the VERY late update. I'm trying to finish my Merlin story which only has like two chapters left. I still can't believe that Matt Smith is now gone! I was practically bawling my eyes out when he did his last speech. To be honest, I don't like the new Doctor. He's seems to be too serious for my like. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks! **


End file.
